


[带卡abo]所谓烂俗狗血文学

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: abo，土a卡o，o装b，无生子。ooc，慢热
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. 争执

**Author's Note:**

> abo，土a卡o，o装b，无生子。ooc，慢热

卡卡西去学校提交了毕业申请。

考试进行得很顺利，也是在意料之中。他在离开办公室的路上忽然被人叫住，一群叽叽喳喳的女生围着他吵个不停。无非就是问他这几天请假干什么去了，是不是生病了。说是关心其实无非就是趁机套近乎，刷点好感，万一男神有天就瞎了眼看上自己呢？

攒动的人头像是扭曲的蠕虫，嘈杂的声音更是烦人的虫叫，让他恶心到反胃。漆黑的眼睛扫过，那样冰冷的视线，像是在看天、看地、看路边的石头一样——

总之，那不是看活人的眼神。

热烈又躁动的女孩们都安静下来，有些不安。你看我我看你，手脚都不知道放在哪里。卡卡西往前一步，她们就往后退一步，最后自觉地分出一条道来。

“好可怕……”

不知道是谁这样小声说了一句，然后很快消失在空气里。

原本这只是一个无关紧要的小插曲，直到琳站在了卡卡西的面前。琳是一个温柔善良的好孩子，之前和卡卡西关系也颇为不错。很多人都松了口气，希望琳可以打破这个僵局，可以重新见到那个温和的卡卡西。

但是她们发现自己把事情想得太简单了。

当棕发的女孩站在卡卡西面前，有些担忧地说：“卡卡西，你怎么了？有什么不好的事情吗？你不是这样的。”

他是怎样的？

你怎么知道这不是他本来的面目呢？难道他对自己的了解还比不过一个人外人吗？可饶了他吧，他可不想要这种自以为是的关心。

内心的恶意奔涌而来，如跗骨之蛆攀附缠绕在脊背上。

卡卡西兀地抬头，围巾下的嘴角咧开。带刺的话还没有吐出口，琳就被锋利的视线吓得退后半步。

“……”

卡卡西忽然失去了兴趣，径直从琳的身旁走过去，没有人敢拦住他。与棕发女孩擦肩而过的时候碰了一下，琳有些踉跄。

“卡卡西，你不要太过分了！”

中气十足的声音忽然传开，原本死寂的走廊像是投下了一颗石子，顿时激起一层层的涟漪。逼仄的走廊上满满都是热浪，空气都有些焦灼起来。

带土把琳护在身后，抓住了卡卡西的手腕。

“大家都是关心你才来问你的，你不要不识好人心！不然谁管你！”

带土站在琳身前直面卡卡西，就像话本里从天而降的盖世英雄一样，上演着从恶龙手里拯救公主的戏码。可惜带土不会是勇者，而卡卡西也不是恶龙——

哪有恶龙比勇者更受欢迎的道理？

明明是惩恶扬善的正义行为，周遭的男生都吹起口哨来。他们怂恿着打起来打起来，把事情往最糟糕的方向推去。

带土和卡卡西一向不和，性格外貌行为举止也都截然相反，他们唯一的共同点就是人气在男生中都不怎么样。前者是因为太弱，后者是因为太强，人们总是排斥着和自己不一样的东西。

带土感觉像是被人戏弄观赏的猴子，明明周围全是人，全都是热闹，却没有人和他站在一起。但是带土从不畏惧这些，相反他都有些习惯了。

卡卡西没有说话，而是讽刺地看着带土。

……以及他身后的琳。

那眼神太过讽刺，以至于带土感觉刀刮在脸上。他用手挡住卡卡西的视线，怒气冲冲地问：“你到底是什么意思？”

卡卡西笑了：“就是你想的那个意思。”

“我什么都没有说，你就自己急忙忙跳出来，看来你心里还是有点数。”

他甩开带土的手，朝前走了半步，原本就只有一臂的距离现在更是缩短到拳头大小。靠得太近了，带土原本想往后缩，一想到身后的琳还有咄咄逼人的卡卡西就忍了下来。

“我看你关心我是假，想要在暗恋的女生面前出头才是真。别以为我不知道你喜欢琳，可惜你这个吊车尾再怎么扑腾也不可能被人看上，还不如洗洗睡回家做梦来得更快。”

“你！”

“卡卡西！你真的太过分了！”

带土只想往这欠揍的脸上狠狠揍上一拳，好好修正一下这家伙的人格。他话还没说完就被琳打断，琳从带土身后站了出来，带土从来没有见过温柔的琳那么生气。

“不管怎么说，我们都是朋友，你怎么可以这么说带土！你明明一直都在偷偷关注带土，带土的努力你也一直看在眼里，你为什么这样贬低他！你有什么痛苦的事情说出来啊，这样憋在心里又能有什么办法？大家都是朋友，会帮你分担的！”

卡卡西原本是想要无视这些人走的，结果听见了话反而停了下来。内心的恶意更大了，跟卡在喉咙里的鱼刺一样让他不吐不快。

……朋友？

你是指那种救了之后会反过来诬陷你的那种东西吗？

还不如养条狗。

本来内心的恶意都要溢出来了，像黑泥一样粘稠又肮脏。结果卡卡西看见土的脸，带刺的话在嘴边千回百转又咽了下去，内心的怒火诡异地平息了。

他平静地说：“我的事情我会自己解决好，不劳你们操心。”

带土就恨不得给卡卡西揍上一拳，非常愤怒。带土攥紧拳头，手上的青筋暴起。他压低着声音质问：“你是不把我们当朋友看吗？”

卡卡西冷冷淡淡地说：“你才发现吗？”

带土的拳头快能拧出水了，卡卡西这家伙全身上下都是刺吗？

“关你屁事，管好你自己。”

尽管如此，带土还是努力地压抑着自己的怒火，说：“你每天摆着这副臭脸有碍班级形象，天天在我面前乱晃荡散发负能量碍了我眼，让我心情不好，当然和我有关系！”

卡卡西就哦了一句。

那你不用担心了，我以后再也不会回来了，他说。

他不适合待在这里，卡卡西想。就算明知道自己现在的一切行为都是迁怒，都是发自对自己眼睁睁看着父亲自杀的无能狂怒，他还是忍不住用最大的恶意去揣度别人。

眼睛是黑色的，看什么都是黑色。

然后卡卡西就要走，带土非常恐慌。他完全不懂对方说这话是什么意思，什么叫做再也不会回来了？

卡卡西已经准备走了，转身的动作让银发和围巾都飘了起来。他下意识地往前一抓，想要留住卡卡西，却堪堪抓住了围巾的一角，卡卡西的脸色瞬间就沉了下来。

“……松开。”

带土知道这是卡卡西最珍视的围巾，但是他也清楚他一旦松开卡卡西就真的会离开了。所以他死死地攥紧，墨绿的围巾被抓出几道褶子，硬着头皮就是不放手。

卡卡西的脸上没有什么表情，只是冷冷淡淡地继续说话。

“你知不知道，你在我眼里已经是个死人了。”

这是带土第一次感觉到杀意和恐惧，那种如坠冰窟的感觉，全身上下每个毛孔都在颤抖。周围的起哄声口哨声议论声统统不见了，所有人都意识到卡卡西现在并没有开玩笑。

带土毫不怀疑卡卡西现在是真的想杀了他，但他还是咬牙不放。

“只要你不说，我就不放。”

话刚刚说完，卡卡西直接一拳揍了上来，带土脑子都懵了，嘴巴里都是血腥味，原本就是换牙的年纪，乳牙都飞掉一颗。

带土立马反应过来，反抓住围巾一扯，卡卡西被勒到无法呼吸，直接往土的方向倒过去。带土也一个膝踢击中了卡卡西的腰，两人瞬间扭打起来。

说是扭打其实是卡卡西单方面打带土，攻击像是狂风骤雨一样往带土身上倾泻而去。带土一直在格挡，几乎没有还手。

他从来没有打赢过卡卡西，卡卡西无论是在实战课还是理论课都是天才一样的存在。卡卡西总是把所有人远远地甩在身后，让人望尘莫及。他每次挑衅卡卡西都被揍得鼻青脸肿，但永远不会吸取教训，下次接着找茬。

alpha的身体上的天然优势在他这里变成了抗揍。无论卡卡西怎么打他，他都是活蹦乱跳的，不痛不痒。

比起安慰，卡卡西更需要发泄，带土想。

他不知道卡卡西经历了什么，但那一定是非常糟糕又痛苦的事情，所以才让那个温和的卡卡西变得这样偏激带刺。

带土想起他们一起踢罐子的时候，卡卡西总是昂着头，自豪地说着要保护同伴，那个温暖又可靠的卡卡西。

他有些痛苦，觉得自己能为卡卡西做的也就只有这些了。

殊不知带土此刻的忍耐落到卡卡西眼里就变了个味。都说了黑色的眼睛看什么都是黑色的，他现在的心情非常糟糕，一直都是用最大的恶意揣度别人。

……为什么不还手？这是看不起他吗？

明明是个吊车尾凭什么看不起他？以为自己是alpha就了不起吗？

越打越是怒火攻心。

明明是个宇智波，而且还是alpha，却整天上课混日子偷窥女生。成绩垫底还总是说大话当火影，从不付出努力还总是抱怨自己天赋不够说羡慕他。

他有什么好羡慕的？？？

他只不过是一个连当忍者都没有资格，他只是一个必须伪装成beta的Omega！！

如果不是苦苦央求父亲想要当忍者的话，他的未来只是一个睡了吃、吃了睡、生下一箩筐蠢猪猡的生育工具！！！

这些人，尤其是带土，永远只能看到他表面的光鲜亮丽，却不知道私底下要拼尽全力训练才能稍微弥补一下性别上的天然差距。alpha天生就是领导者指挥者，beta永远是支撑社会的中流砥柱，为什么Omega就只是繁殖工具？

那么喜欢繁殖怎么不去日子宫？

为什么偏偏他就是Omega？

他知道带土不还手就是想让他发泄情绪，可是带土的同情在他眼里完完全全就是一个耻辱。

他一个天才还不需要一个吊车尾来怜悯。无论是被鉴定出以后会分化成Omega还是父亲的自杀，无论是什么从来都没有让他低下过头，他不需要怜悯。

卡卡西从来没有见过任何一个人能这样精准地踩在自己的怒点上，这可真是一种本事。他越打越狠，嘴巴都咬出血了。

“为什么不还手？你是在可怜我吗？”

“带着你的同情滚啊。”

卡卡西这话一出来，带土也来了脾气，一个肘击反手就是砸在卡卡西的小腹。带土并不知道卡卡西是Omega，他以为卡卡西是beta，所以打在这个位置并没有什么问题。

但卡卡西就是Omega，那个位置的子宫刚刚开始发育，可以说是非常脆弱的存在。不，准确来说Omega全身都很脆弱。除了发情期会扰乱战场还有Omega是优质生育资源的考虑，所以Omega才不被允许当忍者，除了歧视还有保护。

alpha天生强健，而Omega天生脆弱。

小腹被打上这么一下，卡卡西感觉内脏都被打了出来。血块卡在喉咙里，不上不下，但是他要的就是这样。

两个人越打越狠，卡卡西抓着带土的脑袋直接往玻璃上砸，带土看上去都头破血流了。

其他围观的女生都大呼小叫起来，害怕地捂着眼。男生说快点把他俩分开，去叫老师，总之现场一片混乱。

后来突然听见撕拉一声，现场都安静下来，看着停下来的两个人。

卡卡西身上也挂了彩，带土也已经被揍得流鼻血了，一张嘴就是一个豁口。看上去卡卡西几乎没事，但其实已经基本站不起来了。带土看上去很惨，其实带土不痛不痒，这就是Omega和alpha的天然差距。

“围巾……”

“……卡卡西的围巾破了。”

墨绿色的碎片在空中飞飞扬扬，宛如纷飞的鹅毛大雪一样。空气再一次变得死寂，他们不会忘记两人打起来的导火索就是围巾的。

也不知道卡卡西为什么会这么珍视这样一条又丑又旧的围巾，土得不能更土了，简直就像是街上老婆婆穿的褂子一样。但是没有人敢把这句话说给卡卡西听，就算是平时温和的卡卡西听见这话也是要把这人打得满地找牙的，何况是这个糟糕的卡卡西。

卡卡西没有说话。

这条围巾是父亲给他的。据说他出生的时候母亲正好遭遇了袭击，身边连一块包裹他的布都没有，只能用围巾粗略的包着。

然后这条围巾就陪他从小到大了。

卡卡西从来没有见过母亲，只能从父亲的只言片语中窥见一二。说起母亲的时候父亲总是怀缅中带着些骄傲，这条围巾对他的意义父亲胜过母亲。他渴望成为忍者的动力也来源于此，他希望成为像白牙一样的英雄。

但是白牙死了，卡卡西看着他死的。

夏天的空气就是又闷热又潮湿，连一丝丝的风都没有，空气都凝结成块了。卡卡西安静地看着倒在地上的白牙，看他流了一地的血，看他对自己扬起一个抱歉的笑容。

就像他每次出门前那充满歉意的笑容一样。

换做是以前，卡卡西就故意沉着脸装作很生气的样子，然后等他把自己抱起来，用长满胡渣的脸刮蹭自己的脸。说不定还会混到摸头或者亲脸，紧接着卡卡西就像以往一样，装作很嫌弃的样子把他推开，让他快点走。

但是卡卡西这次只能麻木地看着别人来收拾尸体了。

眼前就是他给白牙告别的画面，一次是普通的告别，一次是死亡。卡卡西的心情非常非常糟糕，忽然觉得非常可笑。

自己已经成为了忍者，还这样这样意气用事。

忍者是工具，工具是没有感情的，不会愤怒不会哭，不会为了一己私欲和别人打起来。

自己可真是够糟糕的。

带土本来以为卡卡西会更生气，但是他想象不出来卡卡西更生气是什么样子，所以他一直低着头不敢看卡卡西。结果卡卡西直接把身上围巾的残片扯下来，扔到垃圾桶里，就走了。

愤怒到极点，反而已经没有力气生气了。

带土这才意识到事情的不对劲，抬头想要抓住他，但是卡卡西已经走远，只能看见他的背影。最后他看着地上的围巾碎片发呆。

事情到了这个地布，老师才姗姗来迟，就像侦探破案后赶来的警察一样。真相已经水落石出，事情也已经尘埃落定，还嚷嚷着马后炮。

后来带土和老师去了办公室，一五一十地将事情复述一遍。最后他才得知卡卡西早就已经提前毕业，拿到护额了。

带土问：“卡卡西到底怎么了？”

老师沉默了一会儿，说：“卡卡西的事情你不要管了。”

带土：“……”

带土：“为什么？”

“不说这个了。”

成年人总是熟练地岔开话题，转而道：“你上次作业和测试……”

紧接着就是和尚念经一样令人昏昏欲睡的碎碎念，这是所有老师的天赋技能。那些叨叨絮絮的话变成一串串文字从左耳穿到右耳，飘向远方，带土的思绪也一并飞远了。

窗外还有女生路过，叽叽喳喳地讨论着今天的事情。小女生的八卦总是含糊不已，在她们眼里暧昧总是和不清连在一起的。饶是alpha天生的耳力，带土也只能勉勉强强听出几个字词。

“卡卡西……好看……”

啊，说起来，他还不知道卡卡西长什么样子呢。卡卡西总是把半张脸埋在围巾下面，今天围巾碎的时候他又刚好低着头，堪堪错过。

不过这些都已经无所谓了。

带土从办公室里出来就去翻垃圾桶，热闹的走廊现在也冷清得只剩下他一个人。傍晚昏黄的橘光从窗户边斜斜地投射过来，只有一个戴着护目镜的小男孩扒拉着垃圾桶。

“带土，你怎么了？”

琳背着手，不知道从哪窜出来的，似乎一直在等他。

“琳，那条围巾呢？”

“保洁阿姨清……”

琳说到一半，也意识到了什么，两个人急匆匆地往某个方向赶过去……

过了几天卡卡西疲惫地回家时，在自家信箱里发现了缝缝补补的围巾。他本来有些意外，不知道是谁补的，以为是那天围观的那些喜欢他的女生。毕竟女孩子才这样心思细腻又擅长手工活，总不可能是带土。

他嗤笑一声，原本想把围巾再次扔掉，结果围巾里掉出一张纸条。换做是以往，卡卡西早就把这些纸条扔了，无非就是一些小女孩的情愫。

但是这次卡卡西却沉默了一会，将纸条捡了起来，看见上面用娟秀的字写着：

带土桑为卡卡西桑付出了很多努力哦！

请卡卡西桑也要好好加油！

卡卡西几乎立马就还原出了整个事情的真相：这条围巾是带土缝的，琳怕他误会，瞒着带土偷偷塞了字条。

……原来是带土缝的，难怪针脚那么拙劣。

连线头都不藏一下，原本就土了，这下变得更丑了。卡卡西嫌弃地想，脑海里忽然冒出一个场景来——带土坐在昏暗的灯光下，捏着细针穿线，怎么穿也穿不过，一副大眼瞪小眼的样子。

被队友讽刺被人议论的痛苦缓和了不少，一直紧绷着的脸也柔和下来。

卡卡西闷声不吭地拿着围巾走进了屋子，用烧红的弯针给自己缝伤口。整个过程非常熟练，只有在给伤口穿刺的时候疼得闷哼了一声，最后缠上绷带。

他看着围巾还有纸条沉默不语。

最后他蹲坐在地上环抱着腿，头深深地埋在膝盖上的围巾里，身体有些颤抖起来。晶莹的泪在月下折着光，慢慢浸湿了墨绿的围巾和苍白的绷带。

他总是伤害对自己好的人，真是烂透了，无可救药。

自己还真是糟糕啊。

卡卡西安静地看着满是拙劣针脚的围巾，又想起带土和针大眼瞪小眼的样子。他忽然笑出声来，觉得自己好像没有那么讨厌这个笨蛋吊车尾了，或许还有那么一丢丢喜欢了。

别误会了，只有那么一丢丢而已。


	2. 白牙

窗外的月光斜斜地投进来，照在他熟睡的脸上。他怀里抱着那条满是补丁的围巾，围巾紧紧地攥在手心里，紧锁的眉心终于舒展开来。

木叶的清晨总是很安静的。

旗木大宅在木叶后山边缘，穿过潺潺的小溪和郁葱的森林就能看到它。没有人烟的气息，只有自然的声音。卡卡西站在镜子之前，审视着镜子中的自己。

冷白的皮肤，银白的头发……

还有唇角痣。

虽然还未长开，但已经可以窥见日后美人胚子的雏形。

一脸Omega样。

拳头在挥向镜子的前一刻，堪堪顿住，停在镜子自己的脸上。卡卡西捧着水往脸上泼去，水沾湿了头发，溅在镜子上，顺着脸流下来。有些水花溅在镜子上，他抬头看着镜子里的自己，镜子里的小孩眼神很冷。

他见过这种眼神。

那个男人总是很忙，回来很晚。每次夜深了他才回来，而自己总是在装睡。为了不吵醒自己，那个男人从不开灯，总是就着月光没入黑暗里。一半的身体被阴影吞没，一半身体裸露在月光下——眼睛和刀锋都闪着寒光。

卡卡西很喜欢这样的眼神，因为曾经就是伴着这样的眼神入眠的。一边想象着他的英雄是怎样的叱咤风云，一边安然进入梦乡，期待着日后的自己能追上他的脚步。

他曾经很自豪他跟父亲长得很像。

现在看见这种眼神复刻自己脸上，他只感觉到了厌恶和恶心——所以他用面罩把自己的脸遮起来，他不想看到这张脸。

旗木朔茂是懦夫。

旗木卡卡西非常确信这一点。他相信白色獠牙绝不会因为简单的流言蜚语就自杀，连死都不怕的人怎么会害怕这些东西。但旗木朔茂确实是懦夫，连承担错误的勇气都没有，令他失望。

活着比死去更需要勇气。

无论如何，卡卡西相信自己会走在正确的路上。无论发生什么，也绝不会轻易的去死。就算有一天，他成为了一把破碎的刀，他也会把自己粘起来，继续杀人。

他想要成为白色獠牙那样的英雄，而不是旗木朔茂那样的懦夫。

卡卡西拿起盥洗台旁边的针管，往自己后颈上的腺体注射去。针筒里面透明的液体晃动，锋利的长针反射着光。小男孩紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发，涔涔的冷汗从额角流下来。

有多痛苦？

腺体就是人身上的一个器官，和手，和脚，和身上的一切都是一样的。他现在做的事情，就是把手脚从自己身上扯下来，一块一块地将血肉从自己身上割下来。

实际上他也确实是这样，一点一点地把那个过去的自己从自己身上撕扯下来。

镜子割裂了两个他。

他对镜子说：“你是omega，我是beta。”

当针筒里的液体完全被推入之后，他浑身都被汗水浸透了。卡卡西面无表情地拉上自己的面罩。微长的银发恰好遮住了后颈的腺体，他将自己的一切完美地遮掩起来，背上白牙出门。

“我出门了。”

破旧的围巾挂在玄关处的衣帽架上，微微摇晃，仿佛是在回应他。

完成任务的日子总是麻木又机械，进行着千篇一律的流程。偶尔出点小岔子也无关紧要，不过是那些无能的废物自食恶果，与他无关。

忍者只是工具而已。

忍者先是工具，才是人，所以那个人才会死。

木叶的人总是嘴碎又无聊，除了对着保护他们的人背刺以外一无是处。无所谓了，乱叫的狗总是不咬人的——啊，辱狗了。

狗多可爱啊，不仅忠诚还有肉垫。

任务结束之后，他独自走在回家的路上。他面色如常地拖着疲惫的身躯，面罩很好地遮掩了他冷淡的表情。偶尔他能用眼角的余光瞥见那些熟悉的脸孔，从他们的口中听见自己的名字。

没关系的，他告诉自己。

你是一个独当一面的beta，不是年幼弱小的Omega。

木叶的傍晚总是安静的。旗木大宅在木叶后山边缘，穿过潺潺的小溪和郁葱的森林就能看到它。没有人烟的气息，只有自然的声音。

他将河鱼图鉴收纳进包里，熟练地用着钓鱼竿。

飞蝇钓。

一甩钩，一条鱼。

裸露在空气里的河鱼暴睁着眼睛，狰狞又恐怖。它疯狂地挣扎着，银色的鱼鳞在夕阳下闪着光。太阳在燃烧，它也在燃烧，卡卡西平静地注视着它的死亡。

它在一点一点地咽气，银色的鱼鳞在燃烧。

那个人也在一点一点地咽气，银色的发丝在燃烧。

“我回来了。”

卡卡西推开房门，破旧的围巾微微摇晃着，仿佛在回应他。他寻常地脱下鞋子，正要起身的时候微微一顿。呼吸一滞之后，他面色如常地将那一双大几码的鞋子放进鞋柜里。

那个人的痕迹像尘埃一样，如影随形又狂妄地刺痛他。

等攒够钱了，就搬出去吧。

“干煎河鱼。”

想了想，他补充道：“卡卡西风。”

他将那条鱼烹饪好，摆好在餐桌上，双手合十做饭前祈祷道：“我开动了。”

他喜欢吃鱼，慢条斯理地将鱼刺一根一根地挑出来。他有很多时间去消磨，他最不缺乏的就是时间。他距离死亡还有很长很长的时间，他绝不会轻易去死。

他绝不会像那个男人一样，轻易去死。

无论发生什么，他都要活着。

吃完饭之后，他又往后颈的腺体注射了一针筒的抑制剂。只有beta和alpha才能当忍者，忍者讲究命令，但是Omega的发情是不听命令的。

他听命令，他是beta。

他已经忘了当初医嘱上写的注射抑制剂的频率，上面千强调万强调滥用抑制剂的后果他也忘了。不过没关系，那些东西无关紧要，他本来就不该长腺体这种东西。

beta怎么会长腺体呢，对吧？

烂了就烂了吧。

木叶的晚上总是安静的。旗木大宅在木叶后山边缘，穿过潺潺的小溪和郁葱的森林就能看到它。没有人烟的气息，只有自然的声音。

峭楞楞的树影在晃动，沐浴在乳白色月光里。

昏黄的灯光透过纸糊的木质旧门，投下一个小小的身影。卡卡西就着窗外热闹的蛙鸣蝉叫，埋头看着桌案前的忍术卷轴，虫子扑棱在灯光下。热闹是它们的，他什么也没有。

一点点的，夜深了。

灯也熄灭了。

洗漱之后，卡卡西取下那条围巾，窝在被子里。他认真地对围巾说：“你是那个人给的，我也是那个人给的。你烂了，我也烂了。”

“有人把你缝了起来，谁来把我缝起来？”

……

没有人回答他。

围巾死死地攥在他的手心里，不能回答他。

窗外的月光斜斜地投进来，照在他熟睡的脸上。他怀里抱着那条满是补丁的围巾，围巾紧紧地攥在手心里，紧锁的眉心终于舒展开来。

他什么都没有，只有他自己。


	3. 黑狗

时间机器只是被人每天按下“Ctrl+V”键一样，每天还是那样千篇一律的过。就算偶尔出点小岔子，也激不起半点水花。在没有任务的日子里，卡卡西会待在家里研究忍术，或者是去后山训练。

或者是像这样，到处走走。他也不知道自己在干什么，或许只是单纯地消磨那一眼看得到尽头的时间而已。

他路过忍术学校。

隔着木板做成的围墙，他从缝隙里往里瞥了一眼。该好好学习的已经在埋头研究课本，该睡觉的已经在课堂上扎堆在后排睡觉，该翘课的依旧在上课之前就身手矫健地翻过围墙，只剩下空荡荡的座位。

没有带土。

翘课or迟到。

所以卡卡西才厌恶那个吊车尾。比他优秀一百倍的人尚且在拼命，这个吊车尾又有什么资格翘课迟到。总是空口说大话，就算是努力也是做给别人看的假样子。说是相当火影，只不过是想博得别人的关注。

小人物都是这样，到处诉说自己波澜壮阔却无人在意的人生。

围墙将他们隔开。

那天踏出忍校，他恍然觉得自己踏出了一个食品加工厂。结束了在生产线上为期一年的打磨与加工，最后带着监工满意的微笑，被投入市场，被吞吃入腹。

他一脸麻木地走开，只想快点回到家里研究那些忍术。但是生活总是有点小小意外，像在乱七八糟的家里寻找消失的耳机一样。想见的时候见不到，在某个时候又突然冒出来——

带土抱着拐杖和包裹走在路上。

卡卡西看见了他，也看见两个忍者与带土相向走过去。他眼熟那俩个忍者，大概是那些无能狂怒的废物中的一员。至于姓甚名谁，他早就忘了。

那两个忍果然在抱怨着他的光荣事迹，细碎的言语飘进他的耳朵里，也飘进带土的耳朵里。卡卡西停了下来，看着远处的带土。

他停在树影下，带土站在光里。

“请问你们说的卡卡西，是旗木卡卡西吗？”

带土叫住了那两个忍者，那两个忍者一脸不善地看着他，问：“你是谁啊？”

“我是卡卡西在忍者学校的同学。”

“你们是朋友？”

“不……我们关系没那么好。”

树影下的男孩注视着这一切，垂眼低头。剩下的东西也没有听的必要，他往另一个路口拐去。有时候生活就是RPG这么简单，一个错误选项就可以轻易的打出BAD ENDING。

有时候带土会想，如果那个时候他发现卡卡西就在那里，卡卡西会不会改变对他的看法，他们会不会走向另一个更好的结局。

可惜生活总是没有如果。

所以卡卡西从不说如果，比如如果那个时候他早点察觉流言蜚语，如果早点察觉那个人的决心，如果那个时候他早点赶回家……反正旗木卡卡西永远都不会说如果的，而宇智波带土却是一个喜欢说如果喜欢逃避的胆小鬼。

带土在公园里看到了卡卡西。

那时候他们经常在公园里踢罐子，卡卡西总是一脸神气地说着保护同伴的话，每次把被捉住的人一个不少地救出来。在其他人眼里，卡卡西就是一个可靠的大英雄。只有他这个捉人的鬼才对卡卡西咬牙切齿。

所有人在尽兴之后就和自己的家人一起回去了，牵着大人的手，一路吵吵闹闹。那时候他也是这样，看着卡卡西的父亲踏着晚霞来接他，背着光，像大英雄一样。

最后他目送着所有人都远去之后，一个人回家。

卡卡西一个人坐在公园地上，看着夕阳，不知道在想什么。带土出神地看着卡卡西，盯着他那空无一物的颈窝发呆，也不知道在想什么。

“卡卡西，好久不见！”

“……”

“最近过得还好吗？”

“……”

“我听到了不少关于你的议论，说你表现得很棒。”

“……”

卡卡西一动不动地维持着蹲坐在地上的姿势，连眼皮子都不抬一下，视他为空气。带土终于有些懊恼起来，不知道自己心中的失落感是什么。

他急切道：“是不是遇到难处了？如果你有担心的事情……”

“我还没有堕落到需要你来为我操心。”

卡卡西终于有了反应，他冷眼扫视着带土，疏离又冷淡。带土讨厌他这种眼神，非常非常的讨厌。拳头又鼓了起来，想挥在这张欠揍的脸上。回想起那天的不欢而散，他硬生生忍住了冲动。

卡卡西转身离开，带土跟了上去。

“别跟着我。”

“我不，我就要跟着你。”

旗木卡卡西算是意识到，宇智波带土完完全全就是一个蛮不讲理的存在。这不是他第一次意识到，也不是最后一次。带土像一个跟屁虫一样黏在自己的尾巴上，甩都甩不掉。

卡卡西没有走在回家的路上，他不想让这个家伙知道他家在哪。那个地方是他的软肋，那条挂在衣帽架上的围巾，那些散落的抑制剂……他所有的弱点都在那里，他不甘心就这样在吊车尾面前认输，不甘心在alpha面前认输。

刺猬一样，用刺将柔软的肚皮保护起来。在拐过第七百八十一个路口后，卡卡西终于忍无可忍。

他冷言冷语道：“我们的关系很好吗？”

“……”

两个人对峙着，漆黑的眸子都在晚霞里燃烧着火。带土捏紧了拳头，卡卡西冷漠地看着他。他下巴抬起的轻蔑模样，仿佛在说你来打啊。

带土将手一甩，就走了。卡卡西冷哼一声，也走了。

两人分道扬镳。

西斜的夕阳将两个人的影子拉得很长很长，直到带土消失在地平线里，卡卡西才停下来。他回头看着带土消失的方向，默然伫立了一会儿，又低头走了。

是他赶带土走的，他又在期待什么呢？

“汪呜……”

微弱的犬吠不知从何处传来，卡卡西慌忙四处环视了一眼，才从一个角落的垃圾堆里找到了这个小可怜——一只小黑狗。

它的腿被铁丝划伤了，伤口的血沾染了毛发，显现出紫黑色的痕迹。小黑狗的毛发脏兮兮的，又短又刺。它乌溜溜的眸子凝望着卡卡西，眼睛水汪汪的，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽声，卡卡西低头和它对视。

宇智波带土，卡卡西心想。

卡卡西蹲下来，从包裹里拿出医疗包，帮它处理伤口。耐心处理完之后，卡卡西将它抱在怀里。挠着它的下巴，抚摸它的后背，揉它的耳朵，捏它的耳朵。小狗嗅了嗅，伸出舌头舔了舔他的手心，舔他的手心痒痒的。

卡卡西忍不住笑了一下。

一旁的树丛忽然哗啦啦地晃动，从树上掉下一把树叶和一个人影。

“卡卡西，原来你是狗派啊！”

带土颇为兴奋道：“看不出来啊，你这种整天臭着一张脸的人也会喜欢小动物！”

卡卡西：“……”

他很快收敛起脸上的笑容，冷淡地说：“你不是往另一个方向走了吗？你跟着我干什么？”

当然是因为担心你啊。

这种话是不可能说出口的。带土憋红了脸，半天也憋不出什么话来。他本来在卡卡西回头看他的时候就想窜出来了，什么嘛，卡卡西真是别扭啊。他忽然像发现新大陆一样，惊讶地看着卡卡西怀里的小黑狗。

“这只小黑狗是田岛婆婆的小狗！”

打开了话匣子，带土高兴地对着卡卡西说：“前几天田岛婆婆还在对我说很担心它呢，想要我帮忙找到它。我找了好久都没找到它，原来它受伤了啊。”

带土滔滔不绝，看见卡卡西的脸色愈发冷了下去。他渐渐停了下来，意识到了什么。他看见卡卡西抱着小狗，用指腹刮蹭小狗的鼻尖。小狗眯着眼，主动蹭蹭卡卡西的手，十分惬意的模样。卡卡西忽然将手一伸，将小狗递给他。

“……啊？”带土没有反应过来。

卡卡西平静道：“还愣着干什么，快点把这个麻烦鬼接回去。”

带土下意识地伸手接住，还没抱起来，小狗嗷呜一口就逮着他的手咬了一口。卡卡西十分迅速地把小狗接了回去。带土跳了起来，疼得嗷嗷叫。小狗惬意地窝在卡卡西怀里，斜瞟着他。不知道为什么，他感觉自己被一只狗鄙视了。

卡卡西低头摸了摸它的头，它就顺从地眯眼。带土一伸手，它就龇牙。

带土：……

这条狗怎么这么欠揍！

“……噗。”

带土眨眨眼，刚刚他似乎听见了轻轻的笑声。他迅速看向卡卡西，卡卡西还是专注地捏着小黑狗的肉垫，神色淡然。

带土大喊起来：“卡卡西，你刚刚是笑了对吧！”

卡卡西冷淡否认：“没有。”

带土十分笃定：“你就是笑了！你明明就笑了！这有什么好掩饰的！”

“你好烦啊。”

卡卡西有些不耐烦地说：“你到底想干什么。如果又是你那烂好人的善心发作的话，赶快把这个麻烦鬼接回去。”

“可是，它咬我，不肯跟我走……”

带土难得没有被挑衅，他有些踌躇起来，说：“卡卡西，它似乎很亲近你。要不，你和我一起把它送回去吧……”

他嘲讽道：“被一只狗弄得这样狼狈，不愧是吊车尾啊。”

没有反驳。

带土知道卡卡西这是答应了，高兴得跳了起来。卡卡西又嘲了他几句，带土嘿嘿地笑着，没有和他吵起来。卡卡西抱着小狗，带土走在他身边。

两个人并肩走在路上。

“卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西……”

带土一遍一遍叫着他的名字。卡卡西起初还会轻嗯一声，后来发现带土只是单纯地叫他名字，什么也不说，他顿时有些不耐起来。

“你到底想说什么？”

“没什么，我就是太高兴了。”

带土扶了扶护目镜，兴高采烈的模样。落入他的眼帘，他怔了一瞬。然后又低头抚摸着小狗的后背，长长的刘海遮掩住他的眸子，不知道他在想什么。

小黑狗的毛又短又刺，很是扎手。

一路上带土叨叨絮絮，卡卡西时不时应和几声。带土本来有很多很多话想说，想问你怎么了，想问你到底有什么不开心的。可是看到卡卡西低头轻笑的时候，看到夕阳的余烬在他银色的发丝上熠熠生辉的时候，带土忽然感觉心脏漏了一拍。

带土愣愣地揪着自己胸口的衣服，神游天外。


	4. “我回来了”

  
为什么要管他呢？

卡卡西不能理解带土，自己明明对着他冷嘲热讽过，对着他举起拳头过。他们之间似乎只有针锋相对，似乎从来没有温存，只有彼此亲口盖章的关系很差。尽管如此，带土还是眼巴巴地追逐着他，拉着他。

卡卡西低头摸着怀里的小黑狗，小黑狗亲昵地依偎在他怀里。

带土还在说着话，无非就是我要超过你卡卡西，我一定要把你打趴下然后当上火影。翻来覆去就是那么几句话，他听的耳朵都起茧子了。

小黑狗也嗷呜个不停，好像也在嫌弃带土太吵了。

带土和它吵了起来。

一人一狗，吵个不停，幼稚得不得了。

换做是平常，卡卡西早就嘲讽带土和一只小狗较真了。不仅和一只小狗较真，而且还有被小狗骂输的趋势。但是这次卡卡西什么都没有做，只是安静地待在一旁，胡思乱想。

他一会儿想宇智波怎么可能当上火影，就像那个以为不站队就不会被卷入政治的懦夫一样天真可笑。他一会儿想带土怎么会追逐他呢，明明是他追逐带土才是，带土是天生就高人一等的alpha，他……

他什么也不是。

“为什么会有这么讨人厌的狗啊！”

“汪汪汪！！”

吵闹的声音从耳边传过来，吵得他耳朵疼。卡卡西认真地看着带土，带土还在专注地和小狗吵架，小狗也不服输地嗷呜回去。一大一小，简直像一个模子里刻出来的。

一个人得多孤独，才能和小狗吵架啊。

卡卡西心想。

卡卡西回想起那条每天送他出门，每天迎他回来，又每天伴他入眠的破烂围巾来，他忽然就什么都明白了。无论是台上灯下唱着独角戏的戏子，还是台下泯然众人的过客。本质都是一样的孤独，却又天生互相吸引，都渴望成为彼此。

自从那个人死后，他时常梦到自己在坠落。

失重的感觉袭卷了大脑，狂风在耳边呼啸，眼前是一片漆黑。如果是别人，大概早就被噩梦惊醒了吧，但他却把这深渊当做前行的路，什么都不用做，就前程万里。但是每当他快要梦见尽头，快要坠地的时候，他忽然就被拉了起来。

长长的围巾将他们拉在一起，围巾的这一头是他，那一头是……

卡卡西说：“你好吵啊。”

他嘲讽道：“你怎么这么幼稚？”

带土一噎，憋红了脸道：“还不是因为你一直不搭理我！你一直在摸它，又不跟我说话！这里又没有其他人，我跟谁说话？”

“你可以选择闭嘴。”

卡卡西捏了捏狗子的肉垫，心不在焉地回答。

“……”

他说这话是让卡卡西跟他说话的，不是让卡卡西叫他闭嘴的！

带土气愤道：“卡卡西，你真是一个无可救药的狗控！我再也不要理你了！”

“哦。”

卡卡西不咸不淡地哦了一声，怀里的小黑狗鄙夷地看着带土，然后趴在了他怀里。卡卡西挠着小狗的下巴，小狗舒服地从喉咙里发出咕噜声，尾巴一甩一甩的。

带土：……

他真的受够了！

带土难得安静了一会儿，卡卡西依旧是不理不睬的。过了好一会儿，最后带土还是没忍住说了一句：“我是猫派的。”

“……”

带土单方面宣布：“猫猫天下第一！”

难怪相性不合，卡卡西想。为什么是猫呢，这个又笨又蠢欢快地摇尾巴的样子，明明是犬系才对，为什么不喜欢狗呢，难道是因为同性相斥吗？

过了一会儿，他们终于走到了头。

带土对整个木叶的住所都很熟悉，这得感谢那些整天围堵他的老人们以及他那烂好人的心肠。卡卡西敲了敲门，但没有人回应。门是虚掩着的，带土推开门走了进去。

带土解释道：“田岛婆婆腿脚不好，不方便开门，所以从不关门。”

“可是……”

卡卡西正想说点什么，就听见院子里忽然就热闹了起来。

他们在路上耽搁了一阵，夕阳完全西斜去，天色越来越沉了。而这寂静的夜晚却被这些猫喃犬吠完全打破了去。在深沉的布景里，忽然冒出一双又一双锃亮的兽瞳来。猫叫声，犬吠声，此起彼伏，不绝于耳。

卡卡西浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，戒备不已。

带土拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，示意他别那么紧张。殊不知在带土搭上他的肩膀那一刻，卡卡西差点把带土甩了出去——

手，离腺体太近了。

冰冷的感觉从头泼到脚，恐惧感淹没了他。整个世界天旋地转，视野模模糊糊的，带土的身形也有了些重影。卡卡西只感觉胃里翻江倒海，他极力忍耐着刚刚的心悸。

他不知道带土说了什么，只有隆隆的耳鸣撕裂他的耳膜。

beta,omega.

[旗木卡卡西，你决定好了吗？]

银发男人平静地看着他，眼底是压抑不住的痛苦。是全名，卡卡西心想，他是真正把自己当做对等的成年人看待的，而不是小孩子。察觉到这一点，彼时的他内心只有骄傲与快乐，全然没有看到男人紧握的双手。

[无论你做出什么决定，我都尊重你的选择。]

他全然没有意识到自己做出了怎样的决定，也不知道自己把自己推向了怎样的道路。

[我已经想好了。]

小男孩昂首，如此回答道——

[beta]

[……好。]

男人终于压抑不住痛苦，他抱着头缓缓地弯腰，手背上全是狰狞的青筋。他不懂，不懂为什么他总是被两难的选择纠缠至死。

omega不能当忍者。

omega一旦发情，就会扰乱整个战场。而且omega作为优质生育工具，决不能浪费在战场上。因此在忍校报名考试前，他们就会用特殊的忍术探测他们未来的分化方向。

卡卡西的天赋很好，无论学什么都很快上手，性格也很自立要强，卡卡西已经无数次说过要成为和他一样伟大的忍者，想要别人提起他的时候不是什么白色獠牙，而是“旗木卡卡西的父亲”。

卡卡西是omega。

他知道自家小儿子的性子，卡卡西是绝不甘心当一个被圈养的Omega的——他真的不懂上天为什么总是这么戏弄他。

[切除我的腺体吧。]

小男孩这样说着，男人全身都在发抖。令人闻风丧胆的木叶白牙，没有在面对千军万马的时候发抖，没有在身陷囹圄的时候发抖，却在面对一个小孩子的时候颤抖起来。

如果让卡卡西当上了忍者，卡卡西就失去了爱人的权力，孤独一生。如果不让卡卡西当忍者，卡卡西就失去了追逐梦想的权力，郁郁寡欢。无论是哪条道路，都充满了泥泞荆棘。

他只是希望卡卡西平平安安、快快乐乐而已，非常简单又困难的愿望。

上天为什么对他这样残忍呢？

[不。]

[用抑制剂吧。]

他艰难地说出这几个字。身为一个在战场上摸爬滚打多年的忍者，他当然知道抑制剂有太多不可控的因素，切除腺体才是一劳永逸。

男人双手合十，低下头来。

他知道自己从来不是一个合格的父亲。他知道他对不起卡卡西，但是这是他身为一个父亲最后的请求。请原谅他身为一个父亲自私的请求。

[至少，请让我为你保留后悔的权力。]  
  
[……]

“……卡卡西？”

“卡卡西！”

熟悉的声音把他拉回现实，卡卡西好一阵恍惚。带土在他面前晃了晃了手，卡卡西终于回过神来。他缓缓地调整好自己的呼吸，拭去额角渗出涔涔冷汗。

“想什么呢，这么出神？”

带土左手捶在右手掌心，作恍然大悟状：“我知道了，你一定看见这么多狗，幸福得不知道怎么办了对不对！卡卡西，你果然是狗控晚期没救了！”

带土说完又要去拍卡卡西肩膀，却被卡卡西用力地甩开。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发，死死地盯着带土——莫名像弓腰炸毛的猫，而且还是从头到尾、每一根毛发都炸开的那种。

……他哪里又踩到尾巴了。

带土简直无力吐槽，他不知道卡卡西这个家伙是怎么回事，总是莫名其妙的生气。他现在跟卡卡西说话，完全就是在扫雷。

“别碰我。”

他冷冷道，退开半步。

带土冷哼一声，也别过头去，说：“你还真是不讨人喜欢，你这种家伙以后一定没人要。”

卡卡西对此漠不关心，道：“与你无关。”

“你！”

“好啦好啦，小孩子别吵架了。”

一个乐呵呵的老奶奶突然出声，吓了卡卡西一跳。在他发呆的时候，带土早就和老奶奶说明清楚了事情经过。小黑狗一回来，就去拨拨挠挠一只小白猫，小白猫爱理不理的。

卡卡西才发现这个老奶奶喂养了很多流浪猫狗。

田岛奶奶是独居，丈夫儿女都是忍者全都死了，每天靠津贴生活，津贴也大多喂了猫猫狗狗。她看小黑狗没事就放心了，然后叨叨絮絮说了很多小黑狗的事情。

小黑狗一直都很调皮捣蛋，经常窜出去不回家，还是个自来熟。别人勾勾手，它就屁颠屁颠地跑过去求摸摸。

带土二号，卡卡西心想。

听的时候，他一直在用眼角的余光瞥带土。带土别着头，完全不看他，完全就是在生闷气。

“不过我年纪也大了，也不知道什么时候入土。”

她长长地叹了口气，浑浊的眼睛里满是慈爱与哀婉，说：“对我来说，它们就是家人一样的存在。不知道我死去之后，它们又怎么办。”

田岛奶奶伸出手，猫狗蹭着她的手心，在她腿边绕圈。那只白猫跳到她的肩膀上，在她的颈窝小憩，尾巴勾着她。她叹了口气，又对他们说着小白猫的来历。卡卡西心不在焉的，完全不知道在想什么，倒是带土听得眼睛发亮。

“卡卡西，我们一人养一只吧！”

带土兴奋不已，浑然忘记了刚才他们是怎样的剑拔弩张。他高兴道：“反正你也很喜欢那只小狗，那只小狗也很亲近你，不是吗？”

“……”

卡卡西忽然就明白了，为什么带土领着他来这里。大概，在说这是有主的小狗的时候，带土是察觉到了他内心的落寞吧。

有人说带土不像宇智波，宇智波都心思细腻，而带土总是大大咧咧的。

可他知道，带土就是宇智波。

“你自己养。”

卡卡西冷言拒绝，他看见带土的眼睛一点点的黯淡下去。他死死地攥着自己的手心，努力让自己不去看带土。假如他们一人养一只，带土一定会找机会靠近他。

他不想被靠近，他只想一个人。

如果再靠近他的话，如果再靠近他的话……

卡卡西无端地想起那个梦来。伸手不见五指的深渊，在耳边呼啸的狂风，只有一个人朝他伸出了手。明明已经拍开那只手了，却还是一次又一次地将他拉起来。

为什么啊？

为什么偏偏是他啊？

卡卡西的眼睛有了些湿意，嘴巴也全都是苦味。他浑身颤抖着，如坠冰窟，一直麻木的内心终于有了些许波动——全都是痛苦。

他只是想当忍者啊。

那天晚上他是怎么回去的，卡卡西已经完全忘了。他依稀记得他们大吵了一架，又分开来。他们之间永远都是这样，只有争执和难过。

卡卡西跌跌撞撞地往回家的路上走去，恍惚不已。他穿过漆黑的树林和茂密的草丛，踏过小溪上的石头，路过有聒噪蛙鸣的池塘。

“我回来了。”

围巾被风吹得微微摇摆。


	5. 这才是错的

后来带土和卡卡西失去了联系，一晃眼就是四五年。

准确的来说，是他们这些同期都和卡卡西失去了联系。顶多是听到什么不好的传闻，或者在街上偶尔看到一眼。就算他们喊住他，他也不理不睬，完全像没听到一样。久而久之，就没有人叫住他了——

卡卡西觉得这很好。

他不想被靠近，因为他只会给人带来不幸。他走的注定是一条孤独到死的路，比起失去，他觉得不曾拥有更幸福一点。

但他又渴望被靠近。

假如有一天他真的死在战场上，至少还有人记得他的名字，而不是水消失在水里。

其实卡卡西现在不恨朔茂了，他不恨他的父亲了。他做过很多任务，杀过很多人，见证过很多生离死别。现在的他终于明白了当时的父亲是怎样的处境，那个人从只是选择了遵从自己的本心而已。

一个人的死是死，可那些堆积如山的尸体也不是一个简单的数字。因为任务失败而战争延迟而死去的人们，不会因为他救了一个人就复活。

错了就是错了，不管怎么选都是错的。

所以那个人选择了以死谢罪。

现在回想起来，或许当时父亲接到任务的时候就明白了面前的就是火坑。毕竟能从生死场里走出来的人，怎么可能心思单纯呢？但明知是火坑，那个人还是义无反顾地跳了下去。他知道的，那个人就是这样一个笨蛋——

那个人的肩膀不只是用来给他举高高的，还有着别的什么。

他时常感觉那个人不像个忍者，而是像个武士，最后也是秉着武士道的精神切腹自尽的。身为那个人儿子，他没有武士道精神，他只想当忍者。

卡卡西现在不恨那个人了，曾经是恨的。恨他是个懦夫，恨他为什么不活着赎罪，恨他为什么把自己留下来……

恨自己的废物，恨自己的无能为力。

卡卡西还是想当忍者，想当一个纯粹的忍者。在他注入抑制剂的时候就决定好了的，已经没有办法回头了。

他之所以现在这样苦苦支撑着，是因为他一直在等一句话。他觉得不应该是这样的，英雄埋在无名碑下，没有姓名，小人高坐在楼塔中央，指指点点、放声大笑。

他一直在等一个道歉，不，道歉都不要，他在等一句承认。

你的父亲是一个英雄。

但是他等啊等啊，等了很久很久，等到的全都是“真是个废物，因为这点闲话就自杀，真的担得起白色獠牙这个称号吗？”“他凭什么去死？死了就可以一了百了？”“他家的小儿子真可怜，摊上这样一个爹。”

“……”

卡卡西无话可说。

经年累月的战争让这些人失去了太多，压抑又痛苦日子看不到尽头。他们需要一个沙包，需要一个出气的对象，为此延迟战争结束的朔茂就是最好的宣泄口。

死了也要拉出来鞭尸。

……可笑的是，无名碑不是对那个人的否认，而是保护。

英雄已死。

卡卡西不知道他还要等多久，他一直在等。太阳从东边到西边，树叶长了又落了，时间飞快的流逝，却又好像没有丝毫变化，只有摆在窗台的盆栽慢慢长大。

他从旗木大宅搬了出去，用自己攒的钱租了一间小公寓。

卡卡西不是很喜欢旗木大宅，因为那里总会让他想起父亲。走到厨房，就想起父亲是怎样给他做兵粮丸泡饭的；走到浴室，就想起他们是怎样一起给帕克洗澡的；走到庭院，就想起父亲是怎样在樱花树下舞刀的。

月影落樱下的刀舞，真美啊。

那个时候他就捧着茶杯坐在走廊上，用充满憧憬的眼神看着那人。他暗暗在心中发誓，一定要成为像父亲那样厉害的忍者……

后来他搬出来了。

卡卡西不喜欢那个地方，他再也没有回去过。

新租的公寓很小，小到他随便踱几步就能走全。但是他很喜欢这个地方，因为这让他想起蜗牛小小的壳，这个联想让他很有安全感。

日子总是重复又无聊的。

任务、公寓，每天两点一线的生活，偶尔加个木叶医院。他觉得自己的人生一眼就看到了尽头，或许等到死都等不来那句话了吧，大概。不过不知道从什么时候起，他那千篇一律的生活就突然发生了变化。

“啊？”

卡卡西愣愣的，有些不敢相信自己听到了什么。男孩已经成长为了少年，眉眼长开。就算脸被遮到只露出一双乌黑的眼睛，那也是极为好看的。

“从今以后，你就被编入水门班。波风水门带队，队伍成员有野原琳……”

“宇智波带土。”

明明这两句话是连在一起的，但是卡卡西却觉得念最后一个名字的时候时间格外长。一直冷冰冰的表情终于被融化了，他激烈地反驳道：“我已经毕业很多年了，为什么突然被编入队伍？”

三代吐了口烟圈，整个办公室顿时烟雾缭绕起来。卡卡西被呛了几口，旁边金发青年朝他友善地眨眨眼。金色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛，这让卡卡西无端地联想起太阳与海来，这个人就代表着温暖与包容。

“请多指教，卡卡西君。”

他笑着朝卡卡西伸出手：“我的名字是波风水门。”

卡卡西迟疑片刻，握住了那个人伸出的手，拘谨地说出了自己的名字——他又能怎么样呢？他已经决心当一个忍者了，忍者是工具，工具不能反抗的。

何况没有人能拒绝太阳与海的，卡卡西心想。

这个人实在是太犯规了。

编队就编队吧，没有什么大不了的。和之前一样，无视这些人的死活完成任务就好了。他喜欢带土又怎样呢？和带土无关罢了。

他也不是没有偷偷去见过带土，带土早就把他忘了。每次他去看的时候，带土都是脸红着说最喜欢琳什么的。也是，比起总是对他冷着脸出言讽刺又消失了几年的自己，明明是温柔体贴又一直陪伴在他身边的琳更可爱吧。

时间可以改变很多东西，但是只有他永远留在原地。

卡卡西觉得这样也不错。

他觉得他当上上忍，带土给他没有给他准备礼物也不错；他觉得带土考上中忍后，第一时间拿着鲜花准备向琳告白也不错；他觉得带土对琳说，请你一直注视着我，直到我当上火影也不错。

一点儿错都没有，事情本该就是这个样子。

本该如此。

他和带土的关系还是很差，永远都在吵架。带土那种热心肠的人，又怎么会理解冷心冷肺的他？带土确实是小太阳，确实很温暖，但是他对所有人都一样好。

唯一的错就是他把太阳当成了最后一根火柴，死抓在手里不放。

这才是错的。


	6. 错误的开端

灰蒙蒙的乌云笼罩，空气潮湿得能拧出水来。

一个身影飞快地掠过草地，泥水被溅到到叶子上，又顺着垂下的叶尖滴落。银发少年背着黑发少年，慌乱地赶路。

“呼……呼……”

他躺在银发少年的背上，喘着粗气，脸色是不自然的潮红。他的下巴搁在银发少年的肩膀上，呼吸的热气喷撒在那人的好看的锁骨上。他感觉自己浑身烫得厉害，熊熊大火要把他整个人都烧却，将理智焚烧殆尽。

朦朦胧胧间，他感觉一股隐隐约约的香味萦绕在鼻尖。

……冰冷的薄荷味。

沁人心脾的薄荷味将他心里火稍稍扑下一些，他勉强睁眼，理智回笼。恍惚间他看到银发少年好看的侧脸，还有唇角的小痣。

真好看啊，卡卡西……

在他理智又濒临崩坏的时候，薄荷的香味又一次地把他拉了回来。他蹭在银发少年的背上，贪婪地吸着薄荷香味。带土用他仅剩一点点的理智思考着，为什么他在卡卡西的背上……

……头痛欲裂，什么都想不起来了。

“带土，你给我清醒一点。”

身下的人咬牙切齿，几乎是从牙缝里挤出几个字。他能感觉到身下这人也在颤抖，似乎也在拼命忍耐。细细密密的汗从那人额角冒了出来，和他的汗水交织一起，两个人黏在一起。

卡卡西好瘦……

迷迷糊糊间他感觉到身下这人紧绷的背部，充满着力量，就像豹子弓腰一样。但是太瘦了，瘦到自己能把他盖住。

“只要再坚持一下，马上就要到最近的村庄了……”

细蒙蒙的雨水浸透了他们的衣物，他看见银发少年仅仅抿着嘴，跌跌撞撞地往前面飞奔。摇摇晃晃的视野让他忽然意识到卡卡西已经很累了，也受了伤。

“那里一定会有omega的……”

清脆的少年音越来越小，越来越小，最后尾声没入雨声里。他本能地感觉到身下的人在颤抖，在恐惧，但却不知道为什么。

omega

他神志不清地反复咀嚼着这个词。细碎的片段一闪而逝，又串联起来，带土忽然记起了到底发生了什么——

他们被中计了。

他们去执行任务，水门老师和琳一组，他和卡卡西一组。但是到了目的地才发现对方连忍者都不是，就是战乱时期从村民沦为流寇的普通人。卡卡西说木叶的情报组被砂忍村的暗号组坑了，对方故意被抓住给的错误情报。

这些流寇就是风之国拿来做幌子的，做佯攻。

可正因为这些人是山贼，所以才不好对付。忍者之间是有很多默认的规则的，大家都心照不宣地遵守着。因为一旦打破，这是一场无下限的比量。可是山贼就是山贼，不懂什么忍者的规则。他们卑鄙、残忍，当生存本身就变成奢望的时候，道德什么的也就变成无关紧要的东西——

“卡、卡西……”

他断断续续地说着，光是保持理智就让他耗尽力气：“……把我丢下吧，你一个人走吧……是我……是我太没用了，才中了药……”

那些山贼，对他们用了迷情剂。

……而且还是对alpha特效的迷情剂。那些山贼知道他们是忍者，知道忍者厉害的都是alpha，也知道忍者没有omega。正因为他们知道，所以才特地瞄准这一点下手。

他就是alpha。

卡卡西是beta，平时又是非常理智克制的人，这些药对卡卡西没什么效果。卡卡西真的好厉害啊，是一个独当一面的上忍呢，像一个英雄一样。在他倒地的时候，把所有敌人摁在了地上，逼问着解药。

但是这种药从被开发出来就没有想过留有余地，又怎么可能会解药呢？

解药只有Omega啊。

他含糊地说着：“卡卡西……现在也没有任务了，是我自己太没用了……你把我丢下吧……是、是我的错才导致现在这种情况……”

“就算到了村子又怎样呢……我……呼……”

“我、我怕不想因为这种事情，就去伤害一个无辜的omega……”黑发少年疲惫地笑道：“再说了，我还没……没向琳……呼……向琳告白呢，怎么可能把……清白交代在这里……”

“……”

银发少年突兀地停了下来，他低着头，雨水顺着他的发尖滴淌下来。头发湿漉漉的，遮住了他的眼睛，叫人看不清他的表情。

过了一会儿，他又一声不吭地往前赶路。

“反正、反正你一直都很讨厌我吧……”

“我也讨厌你……我、我才不想被你这种人救……放我……放我下来，我不想被你背着……

黑发少年挣扎着，银发少年还是死死箍着他。他背着带土，跌跌撞撞地前进。带土在挣扎中撞上了他背后的伤口，他疼得闷哼一声，又咬牙继续前进。

“卡卡西……你放开我……”

“我……我讨厌你……”

天灰蒙蒙的，乌云笼罩在每一个人的头顶，压得银发少年喘不过气来。凝结的空气死死地扼住他的喉咙，叫他窒息。在先前的战斗里，他就受了不少伤了，何况还要背着一个人赶路。

四肢百骸都已经抽不出一丝力气。

雨水洗去他脸上的泥泞，流过他额头的伤口，顺着脸颊淌进他的嘴里。雨水，泥水，血水，还有别的什么咸咸的液体，混在他口腔里，胡搅蛮缠地击溃着他的味蕾。

他背着黑发少年踉踉跄跄地前进着。

身后若有若无的甜腥味勾着他，扰乱着他的理智——那是牛奶一样甜腥的香味。

视野模糊了，整个世界天旋地转。他看见了无数重重叠叠的影子，看见了琳在笑，看见水门向他招手，看见朔茂敞开了手臂向他拥抱……他看见了很多不应该看见的东西，他在穿过一条长长的隧道，漆黑的，看不到尽头的隧道。

所有的影子又扭曲成一团光飞逝。

“卡……卡卡……把我……丢……”

带土的意识越发模糊起来，语无伦次，连完整的话都说不出来。之后就是一些无意识的喃呢，重复单调地说着这句话。

“闭嘴。”

银发少年终于开口了，喉咙里像是梗塞着什么。他知道身后的人已经听不见了，但他还是自言自语地说着话：“……宇智波带土，我真的很讨厌你。”

讨厌你这么自私，总是擅自靠近我。讨厌你这么蠢笨，完全看不出我在想什么……旗木卡卡西可以列举无数条讨厌宇智波带土的理由，却不能列举出一条喜欢的理由。

因为喜欢本身就是没有理由的。

银发少年终于停了下来，他缓缓松开带土。黑发摔倒在草丛里，裸露的皮肤都红得厉害，青筋虬扎。他神志不清地在地上蜷曲着，某处隔着厚厚的布料显现出狰狞可怖的形状。

银发少年俯视着他，一如既往。

银发少年缓缓结下一个手印，但这次却不是对立之印，而是别的什么印——黑色的符文从他的后颈冒出来，在他白皙的皮肤上游走，又飞快地消失。

带土的眼睛里布满血丝。

卡西现在忽然庆幸自己是个洁癖起来，总是习惯在卷轴里备着干净的衣服。

他缓慢地半蹲下来，背对着带土。他将手往自己的后颈伸去，拂开后颈上遮掩的发丝，将他最脆弱的地方毫无保留地暴露出来。

……他已经无所谓了。

他不能当beta，因为他就是一个omega。他也不能当omega，因为他想当beta。性别错位的结果只能是他是废人一个，他在踏上这条路的时候已经决定不会后悔了。

但是带土不一样。

银发少年被压倒在草地上，尖锐的犬齿刺入后颈柔软的腺体。

他总在嘲讽带土不自量力，却又对此抱有希冀。如果是带土的话，大概就不会发生英雄无名这种事情了吧，他时常这样想着。带土是宇智波，是alpha，是要当火影的，是不能因为这种荒唐的理由去死的。

宇智波带土一直都在被人笑，不能就连死去也成为笑话。

旗木卡卡西不喜欢笑。

那个人咬着他，从后颈的软肉到胸前的乳首，一路下划，留下不整齐的牙印。那个人肆意地啃咬着那两个小点，咬得它立起来，咬得它红肿得渗出血丝。敏感处传来酥酥麻麻的痛感，让他忍不住闷哼一声。

果然是小狗啊，他心想。

他觉得自己很卑鄙无耻。明明极端厌恶omega，此刻却又忽然庆幸起来——他无比无比的庆幸，此刻在带土身边的是他，而不是别人。

他知道带土喜欢的就是别人。

带土红着眼目眦欲裂，失去理智的他没有什么温柔体贴可言。近乎本能的做爱总是带着粗鲁，就连声音也是兽一样的从喉咙里发出的低吼。

薄荷的香味勾着他的鼻尖，让他压倒在银发少年的背上，将碍事的衣物撕烂。甜腥的奶味将也成了击溃他最后的砝码，让他往黑发少年身上缠去。滚烫的体温紧贴着皮肤传达给彼此，汗水和雨水交织在一起，两个人没入雨帘里。

带土握住他的脚踝，将他的大腿掰开。

卡卡西有些害怕起来，他看着带土肿胀的性器，下意识地抓着草根，指甲抠进泥土里。他不相信自己紧巴巴的小穴能吞进那样的硕物……简单粗暴就被进入了最深处，没有丝毫的扩张。内壁被撕裂的痛苦让他小声地呜咽着，手指抓挠在带土的背上。

初次性爱还不能将被强行的痛苦很好地转化为欢愉，雨水顺着他的眼角流下来。他小声地呜咽着，双腿缠绕在带土的腰上，他乖巧地操着自己的下体吞吐吮吸着带土的性器。

薄荷和牛奶的味道紧紧缠绕在一起。

在下身被撕裂的痛苦和被填满的快感之中，卡卡西想着别的什么。他绝不甘心他们之间只有这种痛苦的本能。他知道自己在做什么，他知道自己想要什么，也知道他不能后悔。可是引以为傲的克制在香甜的信息素面前溃不成军——

他想要更多。

卡卡西微微起身，轻轻地吻上带土。


	7. 欺骗

带土迷迷糊糊地醒来。

他躺在地上，身下垫着干草。意识朦胧间他往周围侧头，只看见这是一间杂七杂八东西的储物间。乱七八糟的农具堆在一边，上面布满厚厚的灰尘和蜘蛛丝——

还有坐在墙角闭目养神的卡卡西。

  
带土猛地惊醒，他半坐起来。

刚起身就头疼欲裂，他揉揉自己的太阳穴，定了定神。在这个停顿缓冲中，他勉强回忆着到底发什么。

他好像中了那些山贼的下流手段……

后来的意识有些模糊了，他只记得卡卡西背着他往前面赶路，记得他让卡卡西把他扔了……后来的记忆全都是碎片，难以串连起来。仅剩的画面也都模糊成了光影，雾里看花一样，什么都看不清。

……好像有一个人在他身下。

带土努力地回想着，什么东西都隔了一层厚厚的屏障，有什么在极力阻拦着他。越是回想，越是头痛得越是厉害，好像有千百万根针扎着他的精神世界。他什么都不记得了，只记得舌尖柔软的触感，记得若有若无的薄荷味……

难以言喻的恐慌湮没了他。

他无端想起了很多事情。那些琐碎的往事自行爬了上来，搅乱了他的思绪。

他想起了某个晚上在灯光下捏着针的愁眉苦脸，想起了穿过森林穿过小溪把围巾塞到信箱里的雀跃，想起了被他抱回家的小黑狗小白猫，想起了被人打趴在地上的不甘……像爬山虎的细细密密的脚一样，像爬山虎层层叠叠的叶子一样，没由来地就占据了他小小的屋子。

小小的屋子又轰然倒塌，化为废墟。那些东西全都变成了薄荷的香味，全都变成了身下那人苍白嘴唇下的痣……

带土也不知道他为什么想起这些事情。

他现在只有痛苦。

“旗、木、卡、卡、西。”

他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字，这是从喉咙里发出的嘶吼。嗓子也哑了，声音沙得不像话。他痛苦地捂着自己的脸，指缝里露出布满血丝的眼睛，眼角还带着泪。

“我不是让你不要管我吗！！！！”

“你为什么要管我的死活，去毁了一个不认识的omega！！”

一直在墙角闭目养神的人也终于睁开了眼睛，眼底闪过一丝惊诧，又很快敛了回去。银发少年恢复了冷淡的表情，轻轻地舒了口气。他也不知道这口气里是庆幸更多，还是失望更多。

“拖后腿的吊车尾没有资格对我指手画脚。”

他嘲讽道，和以前一样。

卡卡西再次闭上眼睛定神，对带土不理不睬。

他这副冷冷淡淡的模样成了压垮带土的最后一根稻草，带土心中的怒火烧得更旺盛了。他很痛苦，他感到头晕目眩，他感到手脚冰凉——他理智上知道卡卡西是对的，但是他感情上却让他无法原谅。

“……你为什么要同时毁了两个人？”

带土低声质问着卡卡西。他压抑着自己的痛苦，像濒临爆发的火山一样。他不知道卡卡西为什么总是我行我素，为什么总是不听任何人的话……

为什么永远、永远都是把他推开？

“……”

银发少年靠在墙角，脸色苍白。

卡卡西看上去疲惫，似乎连说话的力气都没有了。身上的衣服被雨水淋湿了，裸露的部分也有着大大小小的伤口。乌青和红痕到处都是，手上脚上也都是泥水。

带土心中的愤怒渐渐褪下，内心的不甘又涌了上来。他双手握着拳，指甲深深地陷入血肉里。

……他在干什么啊？

他最应该指责的，不应该是无能狂怒的自己吗？所有错误的源头，难道不是他吗？所以卡卡西讨厌他、瞧不起他、把他甩开，也是理所当然的吧？

毕竟废物的是自己啊。

带土忽然有些茫然起来，手脚都无处安放。对自己无能导致这一连串错误的自责，对一个陌生的omega做出这种事情的屈辱，对被卡卡西推给另一个人的痛苦……所有情绪一股脑地倒给他，让他手足无措起来。

“……所以，那个omega在哪里？”

过了良久，带土才缓缓开口。已经出了这种事情，他又能怎样呢？他不是对自己的错误选择逃避的人。他自嘲地笑笑，反正卡卡西非常讨厌他。

空气沉默一会儿。

卡卡西直勾勾地看着他，不知道在想什么。带土被看得发毛，正要说话的时候就听见卡卡西反问。

“你还记得多少事情？”

“……”

“我什么都不记得了……我只记得薄荷的味道……还、还有……”

带土竭尽全力地回想着，头疼得好像有人要把他活生生地撕开。在无数明明灭灭的画面中，他终于抓住了一闪而逝的东西，他像是抓住救命稻草一样大喊起来——

“我记得那个人唇角的小痣！”

“……”

过了半晌，卡卡西才轻笑一声，收回视线。那就是什么都不记得，他心想。他隔着面罩，摸上自己的嘴角。。

卡卡西不咸不淡对着带土说：“你不用在意是谁。”

“……啊？”

带土不明所以，不知道卡卡西在说什么。

卡卡西淡定地说：“这里是被战争摧毁的小村庄。基本没什么人了，除了流寇就是连生计都难以维持的人。”

“……所以？”

“你不用在意是谁，反正已经给钱了。”

“……”

“战争时代活着已经不容易了，这里多的是强奸犯。omega又不能反抗alpha，比起被强奸，自愿做爱还有钱拿，已经是很多人求之不得事情了。”

“……”

带土不敢置信地看着卡卡西，他表情一片空白。带土以一种看人渣的眼神看着卡卡西，好像是第一次认识他一样。

卡卡西对此视若无睹，他盯着脚底，自顾自地说话。

“如果你是怕麻烦，担心那个omega要你负责的话，你也不必在意。那个omega是我刻意挑选的，天生子宫残缺，也不可能有你的小孩子，也不会找上门要你负责。”

“……”

带土用憎恨的眼神死盯着卡卡西，拳头能拧得出水。

他一字一句地说：“旗木卡卡西，我知道你讨厌我，知道你一直瞧不起我。但是我没有想到，原来在你眼里我是这样的人渣。到了这种时候，也觉得我在想这种东西。”

“……”

卡卡西也不说话了，他也同样对视回去。两个人的视线紧紧碰撞着，能擦出火来。和以往无数次一样，视线里只有对彼此的厌恶。

卡卡西轻笑，反问道：“难道不是吗？”

“……你！”

“你知道你为什么全都不记得吗？因为你的大脑在保护你，大脑会自动删除不愿意回想的记忆。你本来就不想记起来，为什么在这里虚情假意？”

“卡卡西！”

“你忘记了你被我背着的时候说什么了吗？你在说，你还没向琳告白，你说琳还在等你回去。到了那个地步你还在想这种事情，你不就是这种人吗？”

卡卡西从未如此激烈地说出过这么多话，他感觉自己也有些失控了。

他在说什么啊？

卡卡西有点想哭了。但是忍者心得第二十五条上写着忍者不能流泪，所以他不会哭的。他不想把自己脆弱的露出来，不想像那天晚上一样变得不像自己，他一直都是一个独当一面的忍者。

“我……”

带土如鲠在喉，舌头在嘴巴里打结。想说的话在嘴边千回百转，最后又咽了回去。

他还能说什么？

说他不喜欢琳，只喜欢你。说琳只是托辞，只是为了掩饰自己的喜欢，只是为了保留被喜欢的人憎恶的最后一丝颜面。说他说那些话只是想让你把他扔下，只是不想自己成为你的累赘？

且不说他一直被喜欢的人厌恶着，且不说他配不上卡卡西，单单说他以后的人生已经和另一个omega捆死。

他还能说什么啊？

啊？

带土有点想哭了。但是戴着护目镜眼睛里是不可能进沙子的，所以他不会哭的。他不想被卡卡西看不起，至少此时此刻，他不想被卡卡西看不起。

“你连反驳的话都说不出来。”

卡卡西嗤笑一声，嘲讽道：“反正你是alpha，就算标记了别人也没关系。你还可以回去守着你的琳。知道你在这里虚伪，我让那个omega早走了。”

“你当自己逛了一次窑子不就行了。”

“旗木卡卡西！！！！！！”

愤怒冲昏了他的头脑，他真的很想往这个混账脸上揍一拳。事实上他也确实起身了，也确实把拳头挥了出去。可是他看见卡卡西苍白的脸色，看见卡卡西发抖的身体……

不知怎的，拳头就忽然停了下来，停留在距离卡卡西的鼻尖只有咫尺的地方。

“……”

带土把手收回来，低下头。

他总是被卡卡西挑衅，但是他又确实没有资格打卡卡西。带土走到房间的另一角，和卡卡西完全相反的一角，坐了下来。

这个举动再一次刺痛了卡卡西。

他想过很多种可能性。一是带土发现了是他，带土原本就讨厌他，这下厌恶就会变成恶心与憎恶，然后他与带土决裂。二是带土没有发现是他，这种可能性更是憎恶，然后决裂。他想过很多可能性，无一不是带土憎恶他，这让他是高兴的。

至少带土会一直记得他，一直一直记得他。

但是他唯独没想过这种可能性。带土直接跨过了憎恶，连恨都不能给他。一想到自己在带土眼里和天和地和路边的石头没有什么区别，卡卡西顿时感到难言的恐慌。

恐惧铺天盖地地直面脑门，刺痛着他。

卡卡西慌乱起来，他假装镇定地嘲讽：“连打我都不敢，不愧是吊车尾。”

打我吧，他想。

旗木卡卡西知道自己就是一个卑鄙无耻的小人，利用这种卑劣的机会占有了带土片刻。他知道带土不是这样人，知道带土喜欢琳，知道带土宁愿去死也不会做这种事情。

但他不仅让这种事情发生了，甚至在卑劣地欢喜——

不是别人。

真的太好了，太好了……

卡卡西想，带土打他是应该的，应该把他打醒。在带土面前，他总是失控，总是觊觎着应该得到的东西，总是忘记自己原本要做的事情。

“闭嘴，旗木卡卡西。”

带土沉着脸，他低声道：“我的事情不用你管，与你无关。不管你怎么讨厌我，瞧不起我，我都会找到那个omega的。”

“……”  
  
“……随便你。”


	8. 背

带土起身，他要去问别人，他去找那个薄荷味的omega。他径直走到门边，银发少年还是靠在墙角睡觉，不为所动。带土慢慢把门合上，轻手轻脚得没有任何声音。从门缝照在卡卡西脸上的一束光慢慢收束，然后消失，银发少年隐没在黑暗里。

卡卡西睁开眼睛，凝视着门的方向，漆黑的眸子又缓缓闭上。

他感受着全身上下传来的疼痛，已经疲惫到连喘息都没有力气了。且不说之前在战斗里受的伤，还有赶路的疲惫。膝盖是疼的，之前磕在石子上了。大腿被强行掰开，连一丝力气都没有了，只有酸痛。浑身的咬伤，各种红痕，各种乌青的痕迹，遍体鳞伤。

之后还要背着带土继续赶到这里，还要紧绷着精神，警惕敌人，带土醒来之后还要应付。

他已经很累了。

卡卡西往墙角缩了缩，抱紧怀里的短刀。

带土走出房间，他环顾四周，才发现他们刚刚待的地方是一栋已经废弃的地下室。刚走出来，就闻到一股扑鼻的恶臭。地面的部分已经成为了废墟，木质结构的房子只剩下了碳灰，连脚下的土都是黑色的。

不知道这些黑色，到底是焚烧后留下的炭黑更多，还是干涸血液的紫黑更多。

一座被战争摧残的村庄。

带土绕着这个村庄走了一圈，见到无一不是灰头土脸的难民。别说看清嘴角的痣了，就连眼睛鼻子都看不清。他想走近去问他们，结果那些难民不是害怕得远远逃走，就是拿着东西赶他，根本就无法好好沟通。

为数不多能沟通的人，也从来没有见过这样的omega。

带土知道的信息太少了，只有信息素的味道和唇角痣。

……

折腾下来，一无所获。

最后带土又回到了最初的地方，带土走进地下室，看见卡卡西靠在墙角睡着了。银发少年睡着的时候，怀里还紧紧抱着短刀。

“……”

带土难得见到这样安静的卡卡西。

他和卡卡西在一起的时候，不是吵架就是打架，卡卡西对着他不是嘲讽就是冷哼。

带土蹲下来，小心翼翼地端详着卡卡西的睡颜。卡卡西的脸色很苍白，长长的睫羽微微颤动，还能看见卡卡西脸上浅白色的绒毛。眼睑快速的晃动着，眉头也是紧锁的，脸上渗出很多冷汗。卡卡西不知道在做什么噩梦，把怀里的短刀攥紧了些。

不说话的时候还是很可爱的。

他很讨厌卡卡西说出那种话，讨厌卡卡西觉得他只是个废物人渣。即便如此，当他看到卡卡西身上的那些伤口，他还是没有办法不动容。

带土回想起那一会儿躺在卡卡西背上的时候。具体什么感觉他也忘了。他只记得这个人的脊柱硌得他疼。他小声嘟囔着，这个家伙一天到晚是只吃兵粮丸吗，这么瘦。他微微比划了一下，这个讨人厌的家伙比他矮了半个个头。

这么小一只，还这么嚣张。

带土伸出手就去碰卡卡西，他想把卡卡西背起来。

如果不快点回去的话，他们会被登记死亡的，或者是被判定叛村。尤其是战争年代，后一种的可能性更大。带土不知道他们已经失联多久了，只能尽快赶回去。

带土的手还没有碰到，卡卡西猛然惊醒。

他下意识地手中的短刀抽了出来，几乎是电光火石之间，刀尖就逼近了带土的脸。短刀还没来得及挥下去就已经停住，刀面的寒光映着两人的脸。

“……”

这人的睡眠是有多浅啊？

在这样的距离中，带土能看见卡卡西紧缩的瞳孔，听到他急促的喘息。卡卡西明显还没有清醒过来，他警戒地与带土对视着，浑身紧绷。卡卡西像一只弓腰炸毛的猫，刺啦一下，每根毛发都炸开，下一秒就要把爪子糊在脸上。

过了好一会儿，卡卡西的眼神才慢慢清澈起来。

他面色如常地把刀收了回去，别开视线。“警告你，别碰我。”卡卡西又扫了他一眼，往旁边缩了缩，皱眉道：“离我远点。”

太近了，卡卡西心想，他又要闻到那股让他失控的味道了。

“……”

看着卡卡西皱眉侧身，带土被气笑了。

如果不是喜欢他，关心他，心疼他受伤了，想要让他多睡一会儿，谁管这个家伙的死活？这个家伙已经厌恶自己到这种程度了吗？连触碰都不能忍受了吗？

你以为他想变成这样的吗？啊？

“谁他妈想管你。”

带土说：“赶快回去了，你还想再这里待多久？”

卡卡西一怔，又很快收敛起自己的表情。他失望地嘲讽道：“这就是你说的一定要找到那个omega？这就是你的努力？”

“我的事情与你无关。”

带土强忍着自己心里的怒火，继续说：“旗木卡卡西，你他妈不是一个标准样板的忍者吗？你好好背背你那小册子，再不快点回去，你他妈要么被死亡要么就是被叛村了！”

“……”

卡卡西站起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘直接往门处走去。他径直与带土擦肩而过，看都不看带土一眼。带土怒火中烧，他真的不知道这个家伙为什么要在这种奇怪的地方高傲。

这个家伙总是很执着一定要走在他前面，简直莫名其妙。

在路上，两个人没有说过一句话。

两个人都憋着一肚子事，但是又什么都不说。两个性格截然相反的人，甚至可以说是水火不容的人，总是在这种奇怪的地方默契。

卡卡西看上去很痛苦。

带土放慢了速度。卡卡西还是走在他的前头，不易察觉地松了口气。

在树干上跳跃的时候，身体的疲惫终于让卡卡西支撑不住，脑袋昏昏沉沉。在落脚的时候一个支点没找稳，他脚下一崴，直直地往下跌落。

他的大脑一片空白。

失重的感觉再一次袭卷了他，狂风在耳边呼啸的感觉让他有种熟悉的感觉。视野里全都是刺眼的阳光，白茫茫的一片。卡卡西却无端想起了那个漆黑的梦，那个总是在坠落的梦。

每次在他将要坠地的时候，那个人都拉住了他……

手上传来温暖的触感。

粗粝的茧子摩挲在他的手腕，漆黑的瞳孔放缩着，倒映着黑发少年紧张急切的脸——带土再一次、再一次地拉住了他。

……他是在做梦吗？

银发少年有些恍惚起来，他有点分不清这是梦还是现实了。如果这是梦的话，该有多好啊？这个错误就不应该发生。但是他又不愿意这是梦……

……至少他曾短暂地占有过片刻。

如果这都是梦的话，那该有多残忍？会做这种梦的他，不是太可怜了吗？

黑发少年把银发少年扶起来，一脸的担忧与关切。若有若无的牛奶的香甜味钻入他的鼻尖，让不久之前就熄灭的躁动又蠢蠢欲动。卡卡西虚弱地推了一把带土，无力的手根本推不开，带土死死地钳住他。

黑发少年把银发少年背起来，往前赶路。

“放、放开我……”

卡卡西的声音哑哑的，声音小得连蚊子的嗡嗡声就可以轻易掩盖。他趴在带土的背上，无力地挣扎。他感觉自己的额头很烫，被烧得意识模糊。

他虚弱地推着带土，连手都直不起来了。

为什么总是靠近他？

带土的手臂比他粗了一圈，两只手绕过他的大腿，把他圈在背后。很久以前他就知道带土比他力气大了。带土比他高半个个头，他需要昂着头才能和带土吵架。当一个人抬着下巴的时候，总是显得轻蔑又高傲。

“别碰我……我的事情不、不用你管……”

“不关你事……”

银发少年的声音越来越小，声音细若游丝，到了最后也都是一些无意识的喃呢。那股香甜的奶香萦绕在他的周围，像是在安抚着他。银发少年终于撑不住眼皮，沉沉地睡去。

“……别碰我。”

感受着背后的挣扎渐渐消失，带土回头看了一眼。

卡卡西原本就是冷白色的皮肤，全身上下没有一点色素。原本就白皙的皮肤这次更是病态的苍白，脸上终于有了点不正常的潮红。卡卡西下巴垫在他的肩膀上，急促地呼吸着，脸上都是汗水。

带土侧头贴过去，两个人的额头贴在一起，近到呼吸对方的呼吸。

发烧了。

卡卡西经历了那么多乱七八糟的事情，不仅要战斗还要赶路，受了伤还淋雨，身体不被压垮才是奇怪的吧？但是他还是无理取闹一样对着卡卡西发火。一想到这里，手下意识地用力起来，勒得身后的人呻吟。

带土慌乱地加快了脚下的步伐，匆匆赶路。

一路上他想了很多崩溃的事情，他想哭了。宇智波带土是一个人尽皆知的吊车尾，处处被人嘲笑，经常被卡卡西欺负

。即便如此，宇智波带土还是坚信自己终有一天会最厉害的火影，然后欺负卡卡西。卡卡西把他打趴在地上，他也要把卡卡西摁在地上。

带土也想过别的可能性，比如他会不会死在战场上。有好几次他都觉得自己在鬼门关外来回游荡，但是他觉得这样死了也不错。如果头像不能刻在火影岩上，那把名字刻在慰灵碑上也是不错的——

无论是以何种方式，总有一天所有人都会记住宇智波带土。

但是宇智波带土从来没有想过，他的梦想会以这样荒唐的方式结束。挺过战场，他如今才发觉最惨痛的不是身后狼烟四起，自己满目疮痍。而是芳草萋萋，他所认为的热血澎湃，只不过是一场虫趣。

还没来得及开始，就已经结束。

这算什么啊？

眼泪夺眶而出，但是他还背着卡卡西呢，他连擦眼泪都做不到。

他真的好没用啊。


	9. 医生与病人

不知道昏睡了多久，卡卡西醒来的时候，他们已经回到木叶了。他们刚刚回到木叶门口，在进行出入登记。

他还躺在带土的背上。

若有若无的香甜的味道钻入他的鼻尖，挠得他痒痒的。脑子混乱得像一团浆糊，迷迷糊糊间卡卡西还没来得及体会被带土背着是什么感觉，满脑子都是别的念头——

这个人到底是有多甜啊，连信息素都是这样的味道。

“啊，卡卡西你醒了！”

少女清脆的嗓音从耳边传过来，卡卡西侧着头顺着声音的来处看去。他看见一脸担忧的棕发少女，看见了同样关切的金发青年……

他们回来了。

卡卡西浑浑噩噩的，好像刚从一个冗长的梦里醒来。

“卡卡西，你没事吧？”

水门有些迟疑地问道：“你的脸色看上去不太好……带土已经告诉我们发生什么了，任务报告我们会帮你写的，你还是去医院吧？”

医院……

这个词宛如警铃，瞬间把他惊醒，激得一身冷汗。水门老师这么问自然是有原因的，他以前从来没有去过木叶医院，他对医院表现得相当抵触。这也是理所当然的，毕竟一去医院，所有的事情都露馅了。

无论多么痛苦，他都咬碎了牙往肚子吞。

带土毕竟是标记他的alpha，在信息素的抚慰下。他躺在带土背后沉沉地睡了一觉，感觉好了不少。这种伤口，连注射抑制剂的痛苦万分之一都比不上。

浑身还是很酸痛，还是像散架了一样。可比起被撕裂的痛苦，这些还是可以忍受的。

“……”

卡卡西没有回答。他沉默了一会儿，转而说：“……你什么时候放我下来？”

“我说过了，别碰我。”

“……”

带土也什么都没有说，他立马松开了手。卡卡西一个踉跄，差点摔倒。水门眼疾手快地扶住了他，卡卡西勉强稳住身形。

“小心一点嘛，带土。”

水门尴尬地笑道：“卡卡西都受伤了，你友好一点嘛。要有同伴爱啦同伴爱！”

带土冷哼一声：“谁跟这个家伙有同伴爱了，我讨厌他。”

水门以为他们俩个只是惯常的吵架，和以往一样。带土和卡卡西一直都是看对方不顺眼的关系，无论什么大事小事都会吵架。水门原本也准备像以往一样打着马哈哈，可是卡卡西没有像以往那样回应带土。

如果是以前的卡卡西的话，大概会说“你以为我就喜欢你吗？”“正合我意，我也讨厌你。”这种话——

带土确实也是希望卡卡西这么说的。

他以前很贪心，想要更多，殊不知以前那种关系已经是他为数不多的珍宝。带土回想起了很久很久以前，他和卡卡西不熟的时候的事情。

他一个人坐在忍校门口的秋千上，跟树叶说话。别人笑他神经病，笑他自言自语。别人把石头扔在他身上，在他愤怒之前笑着跑开。后来次数多了，他连愤怒都不会了，而是我行我素地和树叶说话。

那时候卡卡西就站在门边，站在阳光下，被众人拥簇着。那时候带土就坐在秋千上，坐在树影下，包裹他的只有温柔的风。

他们隔着人群，隔着风，视线交错。

旗木卡卡西拥有着宇智波带土最羡慕的人生。他不知道大名鼎鼎的吊车尾宇智波带土羡慕他，憧憬他，喜欢他。说起来好笑，宇智波带土也不知道旗木卡卡西同样如此。他同样不知道大名鼎鼎的天才旗木卡卡西羡慕他，憧憬他，喜欢他。

两个人就是这样的相似，却又截然不同。或许他们的灵魂都是一样的吧，大概。

骂我吧，带土心想。

一个人能和另一个吵架，至少说明他还活着，他还在你身边，他在乎你的观点。带土想要卡卡西跟他吵架，而不是像现在这样——

卡卡西什么都没有说。

看着卡卡西平淡的反应，带土感觉自己的心脏被人揪住。他有些不知所措起来，他以为他冲着卡卡西那样发火，卡卡西会更加憎恶他。憎恶也没什么不好的，至少卡卡西会在意他，会一直记得他。但是他万万没有想到事情却是这样的发展。

卡卡西连憎恶都不能给他。

自己在卡卡西眼里，就是和树和草和空气一样。一想到这个可能性，带土有些慌乱起来，手脚都不知道放在哪里。

他正要开口说话，却听见卡卡西先开口了。

“这次也麻烦你了，琳。”

卡卡西有气无力地对着一旁的棕发少女如此说道。卡卡西疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，根本没有理睬他。就连眼皮子都没有抬一下，视线直接跨过了他。

“……”

带土哑口无言。

舌头在嘴巴里打结。嘴唇张张合合，却一句话也说不出来。琳点点头，搀扶着卡卡西渐渐远。去。带土看着俩人紧挨着的手臂，大脑一片空白。

别碰我。

卡卡西这样对他说。

“……”

带土知道琳一直喜欢卡卡西。每次卡卡西受伤的时候，她都会去帮卡卡西。卡卡西是一个很耀眼的人，从很久很久之前就是了。就算他再怎么板着脸一副生人勿进的模样，还是会有很多前仆后继地奔向他……

自己不也是吗？

琳会喜欢卡卡西，也是理所当然吧。

所有的一切他都看在眼里。卡卡西从一开始的抵触，到后来慢慢接受，甚至主动去找琳。琳那么温柔的人，卡卡西会这样，也是理所当然的吧？

只有他，是一个彻彻底底的插足者，格格不入。

有时候带土觉得自己是一个卑劣无耻的胆小鬼。用喜欢琳来当做托辞，借此以挽留自己被卡卡西讨厌的颜面。连喜欢的是谁都不敢承认，更别提做出别的什么。他甚至是自私的，如果他说喜欢琳的话，那他阻拦琳和卡卡西之间的事情，也有了名正言顺的理由——

那样耀眼的卡卡西，那样温柔的琳，怎么摊上这样的他啊？

带土又有点想哭了。其实他平常不是这样的，但是有关卡卡西的事情总是能轻而易举地刺激他的泪腺。他就是一个连到底喜欢谁都不敢承认的胆小鬼，就连偷亲也只能摁着合照。

还被本人抓了包。

有人说暗恋就是卑微到尘埃里，然后开出花来。可带土觉得自己只有尘埃，没有花。

他已经和另一个陌生的omega捆到死了。

那天他是怎么回去的，带土已经完全忘了。他依稀记得水门老师也去交接任务了，他是一个人走回家的。从前他和卡卡西还有争执，还有难过，现在他们之间连争执和难过都没有了。

带土跌跌撞撞地往回家的路上走去，恍惚不已。

“我回来了。”

拉开门的瞬间，一个黑影扑向他。黑狗欢快地冲着他摇尾巴，已经完全不见刚开始的时候相看两相厌的样子。反正狗狗就是这样，记吃不记打，永远只记得对它好的时候。那些对它不好的事情就是沙滩上的字，水一冲就没了。

带土没有理它，他看着趴在窗台上舔爪子的小白猫，认真地重复一遍：“我回来了。”

“……”

小白猫还是没有理睬他，他早就习惯了。

当初的小白猫还是那个小白猫，似乎一点都没变。但是小黑狗完全不见小时候圆滚滚的样子，已经变成了威风凛凛的大狼狗。

“要是我也能这样就好了。”

带土自言自语，他也知道没有人会回答他。他说给自己听，说多了也就信了。他木着脸换下鞋子。弯腰的时候听见了一道细若蚊吟的声音，他忍不住瞪大了眼睛——

“……喵呜。”

轻轻的猫叫声飘散在风里。

其实有时候很多事情眼见都不一定为实。何况在这个充满幻术的世界更是如此，眼睛也是会骗人的。讽刺的是，身为一个以幻术瞳术闻名的宇智波，他却不明白这个简单的道理。

“卡卡西，你的腺体发炎了。”

琳严肃地对着卡卡西说道：“你本来就滥用抑制剂，腺体的状况一直不太妙……腺体附近的软肉，全都是啃咬的痕迹。加上没有得到及时处理，又溃烂的趋势……”

琳问道：“……你是不是已经被标记了？”

“……”

虽然是问句，但是却用陈述的语气说出来，琳非常笃定。她看见卡卡西低着头没有说话，就知道事情确实是这样。

琳有些着急了，她说：“带土说的那个omega，就是你吧！我就知道！”

“……”

卡卡西哑着嗓子开口说：“……对不起，琳。”

“是，你是挺对不起我。我让你别滥用抑制剂，你还是滥用。我都说了让你好好注意身体，你非不听，还是拼命地压榨自己！”琳也有些生气了，平时温柔的细声细气难得变得大声起来。

“你知不知道医生最讨厌的就是不按照医嘱的病人！”

琳是队伍里唯一的医疗忍者，又有着女孩子独有的细腻体贴。这么多年相处下来，琳早就发现了卡卡西的秘密。琳没有告诉别人，而是帮他隐瞒了下来。卡卡西一开始很是抗拒，但是后来慢慢接受了她的好意。

琳是一个温柔的人。

带土会喜欢琳，也是理所当然的吧。

卡卡西知道带土喜欢琳，知道带土在追求琳。所以他一开始很抗拒琳，所以他后来接受琳的好意，原因都是同一个。

他觉得自己很卑鄙无耻，他现在会经常找琳。每次他去找琳的时候，带土都会很生气，都会和他吵架。他看见带土误会的样子，内心是卑劣的欢喜。他知道自己在干什么，他就是这样一个卑鄙无耻的人。

带土讨厌他，也是理所当然的吧。

琳有些着急了，她说：“你为什么不直接告诉带土？发生了这种事情，你们俩的关系应该更亲密才是，为什么你们关系更差了？”

“你俩就是互相喜欢啊！”


	10. 背道而驰

……互相喜欢？

银发少年微微一愣，回过神之后轻笑，他嘲笑自己听到这句话后的动摇了。无论是怎么看带土都是讨厌他的，且不说平常的种种事迹。即便是在那种意识不清的时候了，还说琳还在等他回去……

银发少年垂下的手微微握紧，他低头垂眼地说：“琳，你不要说这种话了。”

请不要再向我炫耀了。

“带土和我是相看两相厌的关系。我讨厌他，他也讨厌我。我怎么可能喜欢那种只会哭个不停的吊车尾？”卡卡西顿了顿，继续说：“他也怎么喜欢一个天天嘲讽自己的人？”

请不要再向我炫耀了，琳。

你们都有我羡慕的一切，你们都有光明的未来。

琳看着神色冷漠的银发少年，她不知道卡卡西是怎样违心地说出这种话的。面罩可以遮掩一个人的表情，却不能遮掩一个人的情绪。难道面罩戴久了，还会长在脸上吗？

卡卡西虽然还是冷冷淡淡的模样，但是他的颤抖声线出卖了他。不管他怎样压低了自己的声音，听上去还是好像要哭了一样。

琳叹了口气，她认真地看着卡卡西，一字一句地说：“可是带土每次都是为你哭啊。”

“……”

卡卡西别过头，说：“那是他自己泪腺发达，跟我有什么关系……再说，他上次看见大蛇丸大人的时候也被蛇吓哭了。”

琳强忍着吐槽的欲望，勉强微笑道：“……他吓哭之后直接往你身上蹭。”

“……我本来就在旁边，就算是水门老师在旁边也是一样的。”

“……”

琳有些绝望，为什么这个人总是这么死钻牛角尖？认定的事情九头牛也拉不回来。以前她真的不能理解卡卡西为什么总是喜欢刷省略号，现在她理解了。大概就是像她现在这样，憋着一肚子话又什么都说不出口吧。

为什么这个人总是瞎想啊？

琳让卡卡西把上衣脱下来，在检查完腺体之后为他处理身上的伤口。

卡卡西的皮肤很白，不是牛奶的乳白，不是月光的银白，也不是雪一样的纯白，就是刚刚敲开蚌壳后的珍珠一样的白色。正因为他很白，所以身上的乌青和红痕才格外显眼。不像是伤口，反而像是在白纸上描绘的图腾。

……无论看多少次，她都不得不感慨，卡卡西真的是一个很适合伤疤的人。

每次她看见卡卡西对自己不管不顾都非常生气，卡卡西就是医疗忍者最讨厌的人。琳的父亲早早地死在战场，母亲在木叶医院的医疗班，她从小就被母亲养大。母亲跟她说，医疗忍者不仅要治疗一个人的身体，还要治疗一个人的内心。

她敬爱的母亲对她说，至少不能像纲手大人一样，总是臭着脸，一副刀子嘴豆腐心模样。病人身体好是好了，但是也被diss出心理创伤了。

她脾气不太好，但还是努力照做了。

卡卡西已经简单处理过伤口了，琳的脸色才难得缓和下来。她时常觉得卡卡西很矛盾，每次都是自毁式地拼命压榨自己，却又无比惜命。

“卡卡西，你看。虽然带土嘴上说很讨厌你，但是他一直都对你很好啊？”

莹绿色的查克拉包裹着伤口，慢慢愈合。

银发少年垂头敛眉道：“……他对所有人都很好，一直如此。”

“……”

琳默默加重了医疗查克拉的浓度，细胞突然加快了分裂速度，疼得卡卡西倒抽一口凉气。琳还是微笑着，但是卡卡西却从她的笑容里看出了那么一丝不善。

卡卡西皱眉，不明白琳的意思。

他自言自语道：“带土一直都是这样，他对所有人都很好。为了帮助老爷爷老奶奶，他连入学仪式和毕业仪式都迟到。因为别人需要他，所以他就去了。他会帮助我，既不是因为我是队友，也不是因为我也帮过他，只是因为我需要帮助。”

“他就是有病。”

“他有奇怪的救赎癖，在帮助别人之中汲取被需要的满足，他觉得这样就可以实现他的价值。”

卡卡西难得话多了起来，他觉得自己有点奇怪。

奇怪，明明是牛奶，不是酒啊？

他总是喜欢思考很多事情，涉及到宇智波带土更是如此。从前他会告诉父亲，现在他只会烂在肚子里。但是每次一遇到有关带土的事情他就会失控，就会变得不像自己。大概是因为他憋在心里太久了吧，满腔的思绪也需要发泄。

他不是说给琳听的，而是说给自己听的，他自言自语：“他想要被人关注，因为他不被人关注，他是孤儿。他想要被需要，因为他不被需要，他是吊车尾。”

“……”

是啊，一个救赎癖，一个牺牲癖，天生一对。

琳再次叹了口气，道：“卡卡西，我觉得这件事你不能隐瞒带土，这对他来说太不公平了。你为什么不能尝试着去相信他一次？”

“……”

琳见卡卡西沉默了，她只好强硬道：“如果你不告诉他的话，我就去告诉他了。唯独这次，我不能帮你隐瞒。”

……哈？

卡卡西脱口而出的拒绝：“不，不能告诉他。”

“……你不必担心。”

琳笑道：“已经被标记过的omega不会轻易发情，只有标记的alpha主动释放信息素的时候才会。这对你来说是好事，你以后不必滥用抑制剂了。要是再这么下去，你的身体会垮掉的。”

“水门老师提出草案让被标记的omega也能当忍者。三代目已经同意了，只是长老团那边还有人反对，需要一些时间……”

“野原琳，你到底把我当成什么人了？”

卡卡西突然激动起来，眼睛有些红了：“你告诉他的话，他就一定、一定会和我在一起。他会说什么对我负责这种话。因为这种事情，把两个互相讨厌的人捆起来，互相折磨到白头——”

“我现在可是beta，不是omega。”

卡卡西也有些崩溃了，红着眼小声哀求道：“……请你放过我吧。”

“……”

琳被噎到无话可说，满身力气打在了棉花上。她很生气，可又挑不出什么错处。

如果能因为她的几句话就动摇，卡卡西和带土也就不会僵持这么多年了。这个世界上能说动卡卡西的，只有带土了吧。可是带土和卡卡西半斤八两，不然也不会僵持这么多年了。

琳心想，你们真是要急死她啊。

琳心一横，生气道：“我再也不管你们俩了！再管我就是猪！”

“……”

卡卡西欲言又止地看着她，她没好气地补充道：“……不过还是会帮你处理伤口的。”

三个人都没救了，琳心想。

后来琳真的再也没有管过他们，她看着带土和卡卡西关系降到了冰点，什么也不做。两人刻意回避彼此，几乎没有交集。就算有交集，也都是公事公办的生硬语气。

带土一直都没有放弃寻找那个omega，卡卡西就冷眼看着他找。

她知道，带土永远不会找到的。

这样的日子持续了很久，久到不知道有多久。一天？一个星期？一个月？还是一年？怎样都无所谓了。反正对于他们来说，就算是一辈子也和一秒一样煎熬，没有什么分别。

之后带土跟卡卡西大吵了一架。

琳知道大概是带土一直找不到，所以终于忍不住询问卡卡西那个omega的线索，但是卡卡西怎么可能告诉他？

两人在小巷子里争执着。

她靠在拐角的墙壁上，听着他们两个吵架。

卡卡西说，不然你想怎样，你想成为史上第一个因为欲火焚身这个可笑死法的忍者吗？你不是想当火影吗？当时那种情况你还想让我怎样？让你去祸害别的清清白白无辜的吗？

这种你情我愿的利益关系有什么好说的，都说了让你当逛了一次窑子了。

带土问卡卡西给了多少钱，卡卡西一直没说话。带土非常非常的生气，把自己所有的积蓄全都翻了出来甩在卡卡西脸上，让卡卡西滚。

卡卡西说如果你只是因为自责想要跟那个omega在一起的话，大可不必，说了已经给钱了。那人是个很聪明很识趣的人，不然当初也不会答应这笔生意。那个omega现在应该拿着那笔钱过得风生水起了。

带土让卡卡西滚。

卡卡西还是很冷淡，说你冷静下来之后就会觉得我做得没错了，你是一个忍者，只能做正确的事情，就走了。

两人出小巷子的时候撞见了她，卡卡西非常冷漠，带土非常痛苦。两人都对她说了抱歉之后就匆匆离开，也不知道是在对什么道歉。

两人分道扬镳。

“……”

琳对他们两个人无话可说。她知道，这次他们不会再像小时候一样了。西斜的夕阳还是像以前一样，将两个人的影子拉得很长很长。

但是卡卡西不会再停下来，带土也不会再追上去。


	11. “别碰我……”

  
带土总是能注意到很琐碎的事情。

比如墙壁上的蜻蜓翅膀湿了，比如池塘里的鱼探出水面，比如路边的蚂蚁密密麻麻地迁徙……每次带土看到的时候，就知道大概是要下雨了。

有很多很多的琐事，都在悄悄告诉他别人不知道的秘密。从来没有人注意过这些无关紧要的事情。在战乱的年代，人们或麻木或惶恐地活着。每天都在经历生离死别，自顾不暇。连人的消失都不会有人在意，何况是一只虫子死亡，一株草的枯萎。

带土也不知道他为什么总是在意这些事情。

如果是琳的话，她会回答，因为你是一个温柔细腻的人。如果是卡卡西的话，他只会别过头，说是你太无聊了。

卡卡西硬邦邦的，全身都是刺，他想。

永远都不会把刺拔下来。

从前他总觉得时间过得很快，他以前是很忙的。忙着和那个吵架，忙着锻炼变强。他拼命地抓住时间，可是时间总是在看不见的地方消磨，从指缝里滑走。他拼命地奔跑，还是停留在原地。

他还是像以前一样没有用。

但是已经没有人和他拌嘴，没有人和他打架。

明明在同一个队伍里，他们却连一点点的交集都没有。他们就连视线也会刻意避开，就算眼角余光短暂地交织了一瞬，也会默契地错开，假装无事发生——他们就是这样在无关紧要处充满了奇怪的默契，令人扼腕。

如果说他们曾经是放在火上烤，那么现在他们就是冻在了冰里。

所有人都知道他们关系很差，如今只不过是换了一种差劲的方式，似乎也没有什么分别。他们是两条相交直线，在某个节点短暂地交集了一瞬，然后越走越远。

从一个极端走向另一个极端。

水门老师是一个温柔的人，他看出了他俩的不对劲。每次任务之后，水门老师都会提议小聚，犒劳一下。每次卡卡西都会说抱歉，然后离开。琳跟了上去，留下尴尬挠头的金发青年。

水门老师转头看着他，说你呢，带土？

他摇摇头，说没有空。

带土确实没有空。

他很无聊很无聊，无聊到做了很多无聊的事情。他要盯着蜡烛从长到短，看它一点点消失。他要掰开潮湿的石头，数下面到底有多少只虫子。没有人和他拌嘴，没有人和他打架。

他什么都没有。

他只有一只嫌弃他的狗，一只不理睬他的猫。

影子飞快地拉长又缩短，月亮也总是圆了又缺。日子一天天的过去，像流水一样飞快地消逝，却又像干涸的池塘那样停留，似乎没有变化。

带土已经很努力、很努力去寻找那个omega了。

但是在战乱的年代，找一个素不相识的人又何其困难，何况那是一个脆弱的omega。在这个人口资源紧缺的战乱时代，omega什么时候死了都不知道。卡卡西说那个omega很聪明，所以更是懂得怀璧其罪的道理。所以更加会小心翼翼地隐藏身份，不被人发现。

他找不到的。

每次带土想要放弃的时候，他总会看到卡卡西的冷淡表情。

每当这种时候，他就会想起那天与卡卡西的争执。卡卡西说，这种你情我愿的利益关系有什么好说的。卡卡西说，你就当逛了一次窑子不就行了。卡卡西说，你是一个忍者，只能做正确事情。

每当这种时候，内心的不甘就会齐齐涌上来，支撑着他咬牙继续找。

他唯独不想被卡卡西瞧不起。

影子飞快地拉长又缩短，月亮也总是圆了又缺。日子一天天的过去，像流水一样飞快地消逝，却又像干涸的池塘那样停留，似乎没有变化。

其实命运已经悄然发生了偏移。

起初是一些微小的变化，所有人都没有注意到，甚至包括当事人本人。可带土注意到了，因为他很无聊，总是能注意到无关紧要的琐事。有很多很多的琐事，都在悄悄告诉他别人不知道的秘密。

卡卡西的脸色越来越差。

卡卡西原本就很白，冷白和苍白就像是口红色号一样，叫直男难以分清。何况卡卡西总是戴着面罩，仅仅露出眼睛的一部分，别提观察脸色了。

所有人都没有注意到有什么不对，包括卡卡西自己都没有发觉。

只有带土发现了。

其实卡卡西发觉了，但并不是他以为的那种发觉。卡卡西的身体很差，常年滥用抑制剂。加上他总是拼命地压榨自己，榨取自己的价值。所以他以为那是感冒，那是过度劳累。卡卡西觉得睡一觉就好了，他以前就这样做的。

但是这次和以前不一样了。

事情总是在初露端倪的时候不被人在意，在无可挽回地雪崩之后才叫人追悔莫及。

带土找到了琳，说，卡卡西怎么了？

在任务时候，卡卡西总是吃不下饭，随便尝两口。有时候就算吃下去，也会吐出来。卡卡西脸色很差，总是冒虚汗。任务时候，也总是翻来覆去地睡不着……

说到一半，带土闭嘴了。

卡卡西好像一直都是这样的，也没有什么不对。卡卡西一直不怎么好好吃饭，所以比他小上一圈。卡卡西脸色一直很差，一直晚上睡不着，做噩梦的时候说着父亲什么的……

琳啊了一声，敷衍道，大概是卡卡西得胃病了吧。

带土点点头，就走了。

卡卡西最近也发现了一件奇怪的事情——他难得想吃什么东西，比如沙冰之类的，他都会被店老板拒绝。一开始的时候是打烊了，后来是卖完了。一次两次还好，可是每家店都是这样。

在木叶开店的人都是一些老爷爷老奶奶。在这个人手紧张的战争年代，年轻的壮丁都去干活了。留下来的都是一些不能怎么走动的老人。

他问店老板，到底怎么了。

老板拗不过他，只好说有人嘱咐过了，让你少吃刺激胃的东西。

卡卡西问是谁。

老板向他比划，说是一个棕色短发的女孩子，脸上还有紫色的条纹。

卡卡西啊了一声，说明白了，点点头就走了。

老板松了口气，继续干自己的事情。不久之后，他和一个路过的黑发少年热切地打招呼。他朝带土招招手，正要调侃年轻人的八卦一二三四。他却没想到之前走了的银发少年又不知道从哪里窜了出来，撞了个正着。

带土瞠目结舌，不知道说什么。

他以为卡卡西会说“我的事情与你无关，少来管我”这种话。但是他等了很久，也没有等到卡卡西说话。他不安地看着卡卡西，手足无措。卡卡西还是微抬着下巴跟他说话，看上去高傲又冷漠。

带土看见卡卡西忽然直直地倒了下去。

全身的力气都被抽去，就连睁眼的力气都没有了，疲惫的感觉刺痛着他的太阳穴。天旋地转之间，他的脊背重重地磕在地上，视野里也只剩下一双脚。在横着的世界里，那双脚急切地向他迈过来——

如果被送去医院的话，什么都完了。

在合上眼彻底失去意识之前，他慌乱地哀求道：“别碰我……”


	12. 我们的

木质的横梁与老式结构的房顶，都不是他熟悉的样子。

……这是哪里？

卡卡西缓缓地睁开眼睛，眼前还是有些发黑。眩晕感让他的头脑昏昏沉沉的，他揉了揉太阳穴，勉强提起精神。他环顾四周，发现这是某个人房间。墙上贴着一个巨大的红白族徽，还挂满了棕发少女的照片。

啊，是带土的房间。

卡卡西恍惚间记起来，他以前来过这里。不过以前他是站在窗户边上，看着那个笨蛋偷亲照片。不仅偷亲，还被他捉了个正着。

如今照片的主人公坐在他旁边，一脸复杂地看着他。

卡卡西立马就猜到事情的大致经过——在自己昏迷之前，他对带土说了别碰他，于是带土就真的没有碰他。就算关系降到了冰点，带土出于表面上同队队友的情谊，帮他叫来了琳。

“卡卡西，我有事情跟你说。”

卡卡西从来没有见过琳这么严肃的样子，琳总是把微笑挂在脸上，很亲和的模样。卡卡西啊了一声，也发觉到了自己最近似乎疲惫过头了。

卡卡西平淡地问：“我快要死了吗？”

话是这么说，好像那个快要死的人不是他一样。他没有看琳，视线胡乱地向周围扫去。琳知道他在找谁，琳长长地叹了口气。只要摊上他们两个，她叹气的次数就格外多。

琳想，你们两个还真是让她不省心啊。要是她长白头发了，一定是你们两个的错。

“不是，是别的事情。”

卡卡西听见琳的回答，点点头，说：“你快点说吧。如果没有别的事情，我先走了。”

这个充满带土气息的房间，这个挂满琳照片的房间，他一点也不喜欢。光是呼吸都会灼伤他的鼻咽，光是看着就会刺痛他的眼睛。

他不喜欢这里。

琳拉住了他的手腕，安抚他道：“接下来我说的事情很重要，但是你一定要好好听着。带土没有在屋子里，他刻意回避了你。”

啊，带土果然很讨厌他。

卡卡西心不在焉地点点头，只想快点逃离这个地方。

琳看见他这个样子就知道他在想什么，琳生气道：“我说他刻意回避你，是因为他觉得你在回避他。他把我叫过来，是因为你说过不准他碰你，也是因为你一直非常抵触去医院。你晕倒了他比你还着急！！之前一直都是他在照顾你，看见你快醒了才逃走的！！”

“他觉得是你不想看见他，所以他才回避你！不是因为不在乎你！”

卡卡西沉默了，他平静地看着琳问道：“……我又没有说他，这和带土有什么关系？如果你想说的只有这个，我就先走了。”

“……”

琳看着卡卡西，硬是气笑了。

她自暴自弃地说：“当然有关系！而且关系很大很大！！因为你有了带土的小孩啊！！”

……

卡卡西的大脑一片空白。

他嘴巴微微张开，一脸茫然。他，带土，小孩。每个字他都认识，但是合在一起他却完全听不懂。明明琳说话的声音不是很大，他却感觉如遭雷鸣，刺破他的耳膜。

他，带土，小孩？

……他，有了带土的小孩？

琳看见银发少年缓缓地弓下腰，凸出的脊椎弯成一道弧线，蜷曲成一团。卡卡西颤抖着抱头，咬牙，冒虚汗，看上去很是痛苦。

“……卡卡西，卡卡西？”

琳拍拍他的背，轻轻地叫着他的名字。

她本以为卡卡西会花很多时间来消化这个消息，她也做好了安抚他准备。但是她没有想到，卡卡西很快就恢复了以往冷静自持的模样，仿佛他从来就不曾崩溃过，刚刚的一切短暂得宛如错觉。

银发少年脸色还是很苍白，嘴唇也没有血色。

卡卡西冷淡道：“打掉吧。”

……啊？

这下一脸茫然的人变成琳了。她和之前的卡卡西一样，明明每个字都认识，但是合在一起却完全听不懂。她不明白卡卡西在说什么。

卡卡西一字一句地重复道：“我不想要这个小孩，打掉吧。”

“……”

卡卡西平静地继续补充：“我想割掉腺体。”

“……”

琳笑着捏住了卡卡西的肩膀，手指嵌入了卡卡西的肉里，卡卡西闷哼一声。琳微笑着，满面柔和地说：“旗木卡卡西，你到底知不知道你在说什么？”

额头上的冷汗浸湿了银发，卡卡西冷静道：“我很清楚地知道我在说什么。”

“该冷静的是你，琳。”

琳真的被气笑了，好像她才是那个当事人，卡卡西只是一个无关紧要的看客——这个世界上，怎么会有这种毫不在乎自己的人啊！

“卡卡西，你怎么就是不相信带土喜欢你啊？！”

“……”

银发少年缓慢地，颤抖地哀求，小小声地哀求说：“……我要怎么相信啊？你看啊？”

看着满墙的照片，一颦一笑，全都是棕发少女。银发少年只出现了一次，还是四人的合照。银发少年的头像被胶带紧紧贴了起来，划上一个大叉，一丝丝的缝隙都没有。

……这叫他怎么相信啊？

卡卡西哀求道：“……琳，求求你，求求你不要说了。”

“……”

琳沉默了，她感觉自己头疼欲裂。最后她站起身来，说：“你至少要给带土一个机会吧。他什么都不知道，就被擅自做出了这种决定。这是你们两个人的小孩，不是你一个人的。在被隐瞒的时候失去这么重要的……这对带土来说太不公平了。”

“你或许不在意，带土可是会哭的啊！你不是最讨厌带土哭了吗！”

“……”

银发少年默然，他低下头，浑身颤栗。

琳知道卡卡西动摇了，松了口气。果然能让卡卡西动摇的只有带土，她心想。琳见卡卡西动摇，慌忙趁机说：“至少给带土一个机会好吗？”

“就一次，一次就好了。”

……

好吵，他想。

卡卡西有些疲惫起来，困意涌了上来。他现在只想好好吃药，好好睡一觉。他有点累了，他好想睡觉。他想钻入漆黑又温暖的被窝，他想窝在那狭小封闭但是又安全感十足的房间里。

他好困，好想睡觉。

关于带土的事情他真的已经说累了。每次都是给他希望，又残忍戳破。每天都是车轱辘不断，令他心生厌倦。

睡觉吧。

他想，什么事情睡一觉就好了。

在父亲死的那天晚上，他没有睡觉。他爬上了屋顶，吹了一晚上的凉风。他孤零零地坐在屋檐上，看着峭楞楞的树影随风摆动，听着蝉鸣蛙叫。树叶在摇晃，沙沙的声音像是神社里被风拂起的风铃一样，又像是虫子悉悉索索啃烂尸体的声音。

很吵，但是又很安静。

那天晚上他孤零零地坐在屋檐上，看着深沉的夜幕被一缕晓白划破。天渐渐亮了起来，那个人的身体也渐渐的凉了下去。

过了很久很久，他才听到自己心脏跳动的声音。

后来他就明白了，无论发生什么事情，太阳还是会照常升起。无论你睡不睡觉，破晓的晨曦还是会照在你的身上。

所以，睡觉吧。

累了就睡。

琳看见卡卡西疲惫的闭上眼睛，她攥紧了卡卡西的手腕。她很想对卡卡西说，不要再逃避了，再怎么逃避也是没有用的。

时常有人夸赞她是一个温柔的人，但似乎从未有人说过她是一个果决的人。

她不喜欢逃避，非常非常不喜欢。

琳想，她大概是永远都不会理解带土和卡卡西之间的纠葛。他们两个人就像戏台上的红脸白脸一样，唱着对调，围着对方转圈，转圈转圈总是在转圈。

她只是在台下看戏的过客。她或拍案或起立，或悲或笑，被台上的故事牵动所有的情绪，但是又永远不可能融入他们。

这是最后一次管他们了，琳想。

她拉着卡卡西的手腕，走了出去。卡卡西看上去很疲惫，似乎随时都会睡去。他想要挣脱，但是琳握住的手力气很大，甚至在卡卡西手腕上留下了抓痕。卡卡西随意地挣扎了一下，就随她去了。

带土的屋子，说大不大，说小不小。

比空荡荡的旗木大宅小上那么一点，比他租的又窄又小的公寓大上那么一点。宇智波身为名门望族，族地里的宅子都不会有多寒碜。带土身为一个孤儿，住房子也自然不会大。

卡卡西没由来地发着呆。

路过厨房，他想着带土小时候是如何搭着凳子够上灶台的。路过浴室，他想着带土小时候会不会淹没在浴缸里。走下台阶，他想着带土会不会在这里摔跤，毕竟笨手笨脚的。穿过走廊，他想着带土会不会在这里追着皮球。

他喜欢的人坐在椅子上，背对着他。

椅背上露出又短又刺的头发，椅背两侧露出结实的手臂。一根长长的尾巴从椅子上垂了了下来，是银白色的尾巴。

还有猫叫。

琳说，带土，时间也不晚了，我们先去吃点东西垫垫肚子吧，正好有事情要和你说。

卡卡西对猫不感兴趣，甚至都没有抬眼看那条椅子和它周围的东西。他的注意力全都被一只黑狗吸引了去，那只黑狗也同样注意到了他。

他听见带土迟疑地说，我也想，可是……

卡卡西知道带土这个时候应该是看着他了，但是他一眼都没有看带土，眼皮子都没有抬一下。总所周知，可是两个字之后总是紧挨着拒绝。无论大人们前面说得多么天花乱坠，只要一听见可是这个词，前面的话全都进了废纸篓。

他无端地想，带土以后一定会成为出色的火影。

黑狗凑上了前，咬他的裤脚，冲着他摇尾巴。黑狗朝他嗅了嗅，绕着它转圈圈。卡卡西想要像小时候那样摸摸它的肉垫，顺着它的头抚摸到脊背，抚摸到尾巴。

和他无关的两个人是怎样的，也与他无关了。

后来的剧情似乎是琳不由分说地拉起了他，拉起了带土，三个人一起去吃拉面。

至于为什么是拉面，他也不是很清楚。结束任务的之后的忍者们，如果不想一醉方休，那么就会一起结伴去吃拉面。拉面不是很好吃，店铺也很简陋。或许他们喜欢的不是拉面，而是喜欢挤在狭小的桌子上，捧着冒着氤氲热气的拉面，一起说笑。

吸面喝汤的时候的哧溜声是幸福的声音。

他们还可以说话，还可以说笑，还可以吃拉面。幸福是什么，幸福就是他们还活着。可是不管他们是活着还是死了，太阳还是会照样升起。

拉面店的座位是一排的长条。

卡卡西先坐上了角落，琳隔着一个位子坐了下来。带土手足无措地坐在他和琳的中间，把他和琳隔开。

老板，来碗拉面，不要鸣门卷。

好勒。

卡卡西揭下面罩，慢吞吞地吃着拉面。带土坐在他的左侧，唇角痣在右侧。他的右边是安静的带土，左边是安静的墙壁。

安静到让他有些怀念吵闹。

舀上最后一口汤之后，他终于没有忍住侧头看向带土。他又有些期待又有些忐忑，但是那些期待那些忐忑最后又化为灰尘落在了他心上——

带土背对着他，同样侧过身去朝着琳。

……

银发少年双手合十，平淡道，我吃饱了，多谢款待，然后就转身离开了。

琳也跟了上来，拉着他。

只有带土还停留在原地，带土手忙脚乱地给老板付钱，连眼角的余光都没有往这里瞟一眼——不，是瞟了的。只不过不是在看他，而是在看拉着他的琳。

他好困，好想睡觉。

夏日的晚风闷闷的，又潮湿又热，光是呼吸都觉得有砖头压在胸口。他觉得自己半截身体都被埋在了土里，叫人动弹不得。

他真的很困了，他想睡觉。

他不想睡在他小小的公寓里，他想睡在旗木大宅的地板上。他想就着灰尘，就着蜘蛛丝，就着发霉的地板入睡。他想睡在那个人曾经睡过的地方，就像多年前钻入那人被窝的那个晚上。

但是太阳会照样升起，他也会照样醒来。

只有那个人不会。

琳说，你们两个真的没救了，我再也不管你们了。你们怎么就是不相信，对方喜欢自己呢？

他说你随意，我先走了。  
  
琳反问道，假如，我是说假如。假如带土喜欢你，你还会做出这种决定吗？

他沉默了，他点点头。

琳不敢置信，反问为什么？

他一点也不想回答这个问题。这个答案说长也可以很长，说短也可以很短。长到用一生才能回答，短到几串省略号就能阐述清楚。

最后他说，因为责任比感情更重要。

他想当白色獠牙那样伟大的忍者，而不是旗木朔茂那样的懦夫。人可以活着赎罪，自杀可以一了百了，但这永远都是最不负责任的选择。

琳有些绝望，她问，如果水门班的一员……无论是我，还是带土……如果有一天你不得不在任务和我们之间选一个，你会毫不犹豫地选择任务，对吗？

过了很久之后，久到琳几乎以为他僵住了，他才缓缓点头。

……就算带土也是？

嗯。

就算有一天，带土站在了我的对立面，和任务冲突。我也会毫不犹豫地杀死带土……

他想了想，补充道，倒不如说正因为是带土，所以我才会杀了他。

……

琳笑起来，很是无奈。她说，卡卡西，你还真是一个对自己残忍的人。

琳眨眨眼，似乎恢复以往轻松欢快的神态。

她说，卡卡西，如果我有一天也站在了你的对立面，我一定选择死在你手里。琳吐了吐舌头，开心地朝他做鬼脸：我才不会对自己残忍呢！到时候就拜托你了。

琳说，明天，明天我就会给你想要的答案。

他点点头，算是应了。

彼时的他独自走在回家的路上，不知道黑发少年远远地看着他。

远远的，远远的。

稀稀疏疏的人群将他们隔开，嘈杂的喧闹声淹没了他们。傍晚的木叶总是喧闹中带着些清冷，店铺都准备收拾打样了。行人三三两两地走过，就连远处的鸟影也衔着枝落到了树上。

一切的一切，落入黑发少年眼里，就只剩下了神色淡然的少年和言笑晏晏的少女。

他和她好近，好近。  



	13. 扼杀错误

有时候卡卡西会想，如果带土那时候转过来会怎么样。

可这个世界上不会有如果。

现在想来，凡是都有凑巧般的偶然，但是又有如命运般的必然。无论这种事情是以何种形式，再发生千千万万遍，都会导致同样的结果。那个时候带土转过去，背对着他，朝着琳——

他们一直都这样。

琳说那是带土想要挡着你看着我的视线，想要挡着我看你的视线。他没有说话，只是点点头。他默认了琳的话，因为确实如此。

确实是这样。

带土害怕琳喜欢他，害怕琳被他抢走。

卡卡西很喜欢自己现在的房间。白天这里是客厅，晚上把被子一铺就是卧室。方方正正，整整洁洁，从来没有什么多余的东西。这里没有什么破破烂烂的围巾，只有一把灰蒙蒙的不知名短刀，还有抽屉里散乱的针筒。

这里像一个囚笼一样，把他死死地禁锢住。

可他很高兴。

卡卡西想起了很多年前的那个夜晚。深沉的夜幕，皎洁的月光，一个银发男人在樱花树下起舞。月光是银色的，发丝也是银色的，刀也是银色的，只有樱花是浅浅的粉色，像是在黑布上画的画。

那个时候他坐在走廊边，背着忍者守则。

卡卡西不喜欢这么多规则，所有无谓的条条框框像是枷锁一样，把他勒到无法呼吸。他一边抱怨一边背，人笑着走过来摸摸他的头。如今回想起来，那个人身上的枷锁比那些密密麻麻的守则还多。

可那个人还是戴着镣铐起舞。

那就戴着镣铐起舞吧。

拿到药之后，卡卡西慢吞吞地走在街道上。他没有回到他的蜗牛壳，而是选择了四处走走。他以前从来没有做过这种事情，他总是过得很匆忙。眼前的事情就让他自顾不暇，更别提去关注别人的死活。他一直都很冷血很冷漠，只为自己而活。

那个时候动摇的自己多么可笑。

他觉得自己从一开始就应该切除腺体的，不然也就不会有这么多事情了。但是那个时候说着“请让我为你保留后悔的权力。”这种自私的话，平白给他不该有的念想。

明明早就不能后悔了。

实在是太残忍了，他想。

银发少年明明走得很慢，但是他却感觉自己在奔跑。一直往前飞奔，周围的光景都模糊成了一团。他感觉在很远很远的地方，有一点点的星光，又感觉在脚下咫尺的地方，有万丈深渊。

可逼着他往前跑的不是远处的星光，而是身后的万丈深渊。

不敢停留，不敢喘息，一直跑一直跑。  
  
在路上他见到了很多生机勃勃的事情，可他见到的死气沉沉的事情比前者更多。

他看到被压坏的小草从石头下探出芽来，他看到挥汗如雨重建房子的人们。他看到失去小孩而变得疯癫母亲，她抱着一个布偶温柔又慈爱地哄着。他看到垫着干草赖躺在路边的老人，瘫着的老人身上都是尸臭味，围绕着乱飞的苍蝇。他看到失去手脚的男人窝在小巷子里，蓬头垢面地披着脏布。

走过一条又一条的街道，走过人生百态。

发现所谓百态都是一样的。

命运对每个人都很公平，公平地把所有人都当做神社里扎着的稻草把子。所有人都过得很惨，没有什么好说的。

琳说，腺体通过脊髓和垂体脑干紧紧相连，以此来分泌信息素。且不提腺体切除和人体实验一样被明令禁止，单说以琳目前的医疗忍术没有办法进行这种精度的手术。目前能做这样手术的只有纲手大人。但是纲手因为恐血症已经出村游历，大概永远都不会回来。

你看，就算是三忍之一的纲手也是这样，也天天抱着酒坛子泡在赌场里，醉生梦死。

琳见他不说话，非常担心他自己去找给叛忍做手术的黑医，或者干脆自己一刀切。琳揪着他的领子拼命地摇他，说你醒醒，你会死的。

卡卡西笑了。

他不懂为什么他在琳心里是这种会对自己下手的狠人印象。他一直都过得很好，他一直都是自私冷漠地为自己而活，怎么可能会对自己不好。

卡卡西说，你放心吧，我不会做这种自杀的事情。

无论发生什么，我都会活着。

卡卡西心想，这就是他和那个懦夫不同的地方。他觉得这个世界上有很多比死亡更重要的事情，比感情更重要的事情。无论发生什么事情，他都不会逃避。

他只会做正确的事情。带土不能死，那个时候他救了带土，这是正确的事情。但是这个小孩，这只是一个错误。他不会把错误延续下去。

如果有一天要杀了带土，就算是带土，他也没关系的。

他一定会亲手杀死带土。

琳松开了揪着他衣领的手，失神地自言自语。还说什么怎么可能对自己不好这种话，有时候她真的觉得对卡卡西而言死了真的是一种解脱。但是这个家伙还偏偏乐在其中，不觉得有什么不对。大概是被勒久了，也就习惯了窒息了吧。

但是旁人的喜怒哀乐路人又有什么资格指指点点，她只是一个无关紧要的看客。

琳给了他药，对他说你好自为之，再也不管你们了。

她说，希望你不要后悔。

卡卡西心想，这太难了，像希望活着一样难。但是他什么也没有说，拿着药就走了。银发少年缓慢地走在街道上，看上去心不在焉的。也不知道走到了哪里，他忽然闻到一股隐约的血腥味。忍者本能的反应让他瞬间警惕起来，血味是从一间破旧房子里传出来的。

可能是敌忍潜伏进来了，有人发现了又被杀死了。

他连忙吹起长哨，尖锐又急促的哨声划破天空。卡卡西闯入了那栋屋子里，发现那只是一个残疾人在木桶里泡热水割腕自杀。

……

其他人也赶了过来，看了一眼。一个多余的眼神也懒得施舍，麻木地走了。这样的事情他们早就熟视无睹，见怪不怪。任何惊世骇俗的事情，套上一句这就是现实的名号，连一声惊呼都赚不到。

只有卡卡西停留在这里。

这个人的手腕上有几条轻重不同的伤痕，只有一道致命的伤口。这是割腕自杀的典型特征，第一次掌握不好力道，要尝试好几次。不过这个人之后就没有用刀了，而是用的军刺。军刺是三面血槽，稍微刺进去血就会喷薄而出。三角形的伤口最难愈合，何况浸泡在热水里。

撇去冷漠的死亡鉴定一二三四，他睡得多么安详啊。他泡在温热的血水里，就像沉浸在母亲温柔的羊水里。那些痛苦又无谓的事情全都离他远去，多么幸福啊。

这个人沉在木桶里，脸也被猩红的血水和漆黑的头发遮拦住。

这个人可以是他自己，可以是那个疯癫的母亲，可以是那个半死不活的老人，可以是那个只会逃避的懦夫，可以是任何一个人——

也可以是旗木卡卡西。

所有人的眼神都是麻木，只有卡卡西的眼神是渴求。所有人都走了，只有卡卡西停在这里。

……

他该回去了，卡卡西想。

卡卡西回到了他小小的蜗牛壳。拉开门就是一段短到几乎没有的走廊，进去就是方方正正的房间。厨房也是小小的一溜，只有浴室对比起来勉强显得宽敞。他选择了浴室，最后清理起来也方便一点。

他安静地吃了药。

他对镜子说，你是omega，我是beta。

这样的场景很熟悉吧。每天早上，每天晚上，一天又一天，他一边注射抑制剂一边对镜子说话。镜子把他和自己割裂。

反正说多了自己也信了。

药效很快也很强烈，很快他就浑身抽搐地倒在了地上。感觉有根棍子把他所有的内脏搅在一起然后捣得粉碎，又感觉是有把小刀把他片片地切下来。他虚脱地蜷曲在地上，冰冷的瓷砖紧紧贴着他的太阳穴。浑身痉挛，抽搐，不知道什么时候血水淌了一地，还有污泞的血块。

过于剧烈的痛苦将他的意识抽离。

你看吧，都说过他一直都对自己很好，他会很好的保护自己。

听说大脑就是这样的保护机制，最后冻死的人会脱光所有的衣服。临死之前觉得自己不是被冻死的，而是被烧死的。过于渴求温暖，那就把所有的热都给你。

在痉挛与抽搐之中，他感到不是痛苦，而是幸福。

他想起了很多以前的事情。他想起以前家里也喂了很多狗，他和那人一起给狗洗澡。他给那些小狗做护额，做护额。帕克说它是忍犬，不是宠物，但是他还是喜欢捏帕克的垫子。帕克不给捏，那人就把帕克举起来任他捏。

后来那人死了，他也没有来得及定下契约，帕克也再也没有出现过了。忍犬们不像三大通灵忍兽那样三大仙地居住，也不像宇智波家的猫和犬冢家的狗一样有固定住址。

它们在哪里呢。

卡卡西心想，帕克喜欢用的香波他还一直留着呢。

想着想着，卡卡西睡着了。或许那不叫睡着，用昏迷更妥当，但是睡这个字总是有着别样的温柔。每次他支撑不住的时候，他就像这样一边想着往事一边睡去。

他从那些往事里汲取满足与幸福，醒来之后继续跌跌跌撞撞地往前走。


	14. 剪影

带土，抱歉啦，你拜托要找的人还是没有消息。

对面的人不好意思地赔笑着，戴着护目镜的少年点点头。他说是我麻烦你了才对。两个人礼貌地客套几句，然后走开。没有姓名的人面目模糊，也并不重要。门前的杂草也被踩出了一条小路，他也不知道对方是真的找过还是客气的敷衍。

已经数不清这是第多少次了，这样的对话。

带土，你家狗呢？

邻居家的大妈搬来板凳坐在门口，一边洗着衣服一边问他。带土啊了一声，说起来他家狗已经消失好几天了。不过带土也没有太在意，毕竟这年头人都会消失，别说狗了。

带土，你还没有给你家猫狗起名字啊？

带土就要进去，但是邻居大妈就是像八爪鱼一样的神奇生物。一旦让她逮着了闲聊的机会，那就别想走了。

他确实没有给自家猫狗起名字，因为没有必要。宇智波家很多很多猫，全都是猫，只有一只狗。别人一提宇智波家的那只狗，大家就知道是谁了，名字反倒成了无关紧要的。至于那只猫，其实他早就起了名字，但是他却不敢叫出口。

旗木卡卡西，他在心里说。

最后在大妈死缠烂打的闲聊之下，他连胖次的颜色都被扒了个底朝天。被扒了还不算完，他还得在一句多大了还穿条纹中落荒而逃。

一进门，他就被吓到了。

带土慌忙大喊：“啊啊啊，不要喝牛奶啦！”

白色的猫立坐在桌上，它饶有兴致地盯着桌上那盒牛奶，尾巴一卷一卷的。它靠近那盒已经开封的牛奶，嗅了嗅，似乎要舔了上去。他慌慌张张地把牛奶抢了过来，松了口气。

白猫喵喵地叫唤着，似乎很是不满。

他把白猫举起来，抱怨道：“既然是乳糖不耐，为什么对牛奶那么执着啊！这种东西只会给你带来痛苦吧！”

白猫喵喵地反驳他，尾巴扫到他脸上，糊了他一脸猫毛。带土心想，和某个家伙一模一样。明明经常被鱼刺卡喉咙，还是那么喜欢吃鱼。

你也一样啊，带土。

即使牙痛的要死也还是喜欢吃糖，还是嗜甜如命。

反正喜欢就是这种不讲道理的奇怪东西，明知道它会给你带来痛苦，可你还是甘之如饴。带土正要像平常一样，坐下来给它梳毛。白毛的质感很奇怪，介于稻草那样干干的触感和柔软顺滑的触感之间。

带土想起了卡卡西的头发。卡卡西的头发有些长了，随意地搭在后颈，却总是不剪。卡卡西要是扎个小辫就好了，他一定天天去揪小辫。

什么啊，带土，你是欺负女前桌揪辫子的小学生吗？

带土吐槽自己，够了，不要再去想卡卡西了。反正一开始就不可能，现在更不可能啦，早死早超生而已。还不如用你那不多的脑筋好好想想，你的omega是什么样子。

他那素不相识的omega是什么样子呢？

带土想象不出来。不过，能拿着钱同意做出这种事情的omega，一定是像卡卡西那样聪明狡猾又浑然不在意自己的混蛋吧。卡卡西说，那个omega很聪明，现在应该拿着钱过得风生水起了。

他期望如此，以减少他内心的愧疚感。

他希望找到那个omega，但更多的是不想找到。找到之后会是怎样，他完全无法想象那是怎样的光景，光是想想就头疼得要命。

啊，今天还有任务呢！！

要迟到了！

带土忽然记起来，慌慌张张地拎包就往门外冲，只留下轻轻浅浅的猫叫声。

……

呼呼，对不起，我来晚了。

戴着护目镜的少年气喘吁吁地弯腰喘气，琳不满地斥责道，带土，你又迟到了！这都是多少次了！都是因为你这样，卡卡西才老是生气啦！

好啦好啦，我们赶快出发吧。

水门老师万年不变地打着马哈哈，脸上的笑容说是天真其实是傻气。金发青年说，我们早点做完任务，就早点一起去看卡卡西！卡卡西生病了，在家休息呢！

……一起去看卡卡西？

带土抬起头，此时才发觉现在少了那个移动冰块。

水门老师和琳往前走了，他只好跟上去。带土有些恍惚，最近卡卡西一直都很虚弱。那天卡卡西在面前晕倒之后，他的心都悬到嗓子眼了。后来卡卡西醒来，琳说有重要的事情跟他说，他差点以为琳要跟他说卡卡西得了绝症就要死了。

……怎么可能啦！那个家伙一直不把自己当回事，现在累垮了，完全不意外啊！

那个家伙连饭都不好好吃，莫名其妙对兵粮丸泡饭这种黑暗料理那么执着，得胃病也是完全正常的事情啊！

带土东想西想，整个任务都心不在焉的。卡卡西生病的时候是怎样的？是一个人虚弱地躺在床上吗？还是像以前那样逞强，就算是病假也闲不下来开始钻研忍术？生病就好好去休息啊！要有一点病人的自觉好不好！

这次任务在少了一个上忍，一个中忍疯狂走神出岔子的前提下圆满完成了，真是可喜可贺。

多亏了敌人一听是金色闪光就跑了啊！

每次和水门老师一起出任务，都是全程躺赢，一点挑战都没有。一些小杂鱼也都被卡卡西收拾得干干净净，所以在别人眼里，宇智波带土都是废物拖后腿的形象。

不过他完全不在乎，他只在乎卡卡西。

只有卡卡西不可以不否定他。

在路上他想了很多事情，他在想自己以前生病的时候是怎样照顾自己的，努力复习考点临阵磨枪。但是他想了那么多那么多的事情，最后在卡卡西家的门前统统戛然而止，变成一个句号。

卡卡西很讨厌他啊。

卡卡西一直都不想见到他。

就算卡卡西快要昏迷了，对他说的也是别碰我。一定一定，厌恶他到了极点吧。

水门老师打开门，带土从门缝里瞥见了那个连手脚都抻不开的房间。他看到银发少年躺在房间中央的榻榻米上，背对着他。琳催促他快走，他摇摇头说，我就不进去了。

带土说，我进去了也是帮倒忙。

琳要毫不犹豫地拆穿了他，所有的孤儿从小都会自己照顾自己。

水门老师也发现了不对劲，问他怎么了。黑发少年不好意思地挠挠头道，抱歉水门老师，我刚刚突然想起我家狗弄丢了，我急着去找它呢。话还没说完，黑发少年就落荒而逃，狼狈得很。

卡卡西会怎样想？

大概是觉得自己在带土心里，还没有一只狗重要吧。

……

黑黝黝的房间里只有窗户透过的月光，月光落在地上只留下一串剪影。

银发少年窝在被窝里，想着很多以前的事情。泡泡糖嚼了千百万次，也就失去了原本的味道。水门老师和琳也走了，房间又小又安静，他只能盯着天花板发呆。

天花板会记住他吗？

如果有一天他死了，天花板会忘记他吗？

卡卡西翻了个身，他视线望向门口。原来旗木大宅的玄关处有一个衣帽架，架子上挂着围巾。曾经在无数个夜晚带给他安眠的东西，已经被留在了那个人死去的地方。那天从树上坠落被带土拉住后，他再也没有做过坠落的梦。

人在临睡的时候总是在想些无聊的东西。卡卡西原本以为今天晚上和以前一样，在乱七八糟的思绪中入眠，但是今天晚上似乎有点不一样。

月光透过来的剪影里，有一只小狗。

这是两只手叠起来做成的小狗，是小孩子玩的无聊把戏。影子里的小狗蹦蹦跳跳，甩着耳朵，然后汪呜地咬住他的影子，往他的影子上蹭蹭。

银发少年轻笑一声。

一开始是小狗，紧接着是兔子，后来是鹿……各种可爱的小动物在那双手下变得活灵活现起来。银色的月光和漆黑的影子，上演着一场无声却动人心弦的默剧。

它们围着他的影子挨挨蹭蹭，明明他只是一个人，他却感觉到被很多很多小动物喜欢。卡卡西想起了八只忍犬围着拱的日子。那时候他也是小小的一团，被体型巨大的布鲁叼住命运的衣领。在帕克的指挥下，他被所有的狗狗围着舔，一身口水。

小动物的影子围着他的影子，紧紧挨在一起取暖。

银发少年挣扎着起身，躺了好半天，身体也恢复了力气。他走向窗边，想要把紧关着的窗户推开。可他起身的动作惊扰了窗外那人，卡卡西只听见奇怪的声响——

瓦片滑落的声音。

什么重物咕噜咕噜地滚了下去，扑通一声，就没了。听见这悦耳的声音，这下卡卡西是真的笑了——

那个笨蛋。

他心想，除了那个笨蛋，天底下还会有谁比那个笨蛋还笨呢？

最后卡卡西还是没有推开窗户，他决定给那个咕噜咕噜滚下去的笨蛋保留一点颜面。银发少年窝在暖和的被子里，团成小小的一团。

小小的影子在小动物影子的拥簇下睡着了。  


  



	15. 磷火与面具与少年

银发少年倚着窗户，窗外灯火通明。

今天晚上和以往不太一样。以前的夜晚总是很安静的，只有忍者们踩踏着屋顶飞掠而过的脚步声。以前的夜晚也很黑，有人的屋子也早就熄灯了，没人的屋子也不会再次亮起。各家各户的人们都慢慢走出来，他们手里提着的灯也随着人流汇聚到一处，汇聚成一条明河。

天上星河，地上灯河，皎皎相映。

今天是七月十五，是盂兰盆节，是迎接亡者的节日。

人们要在神龛前供奉上黄瓜做成的马，好叫他们失去的挚爱早点回来。他们还要戴上狰狞的鬼面具，围着高台围着篝火跳盂兰盆舞，以祭奠亡者在地狱受到的苦楚。他们还要摆上火阵，大文字烧，以指引亡者的路。

在这个随便踩个土包都可能是坟包的年代，盂兰盆节是比新年更重要的节日。这个世界大抵是没有鬼神的，但是他们愿意相信有鬼神——

未知苦处，不信神佛。

卡卡西的同期们都戴上了面具，去准备祭祀的舞蹈了。或许是因为他卧病在床，或许是因为他一直不受人待见。总之只有银发少年独自在家，今晚大概连拙劣的手影戏都没有。

往年的盂兰盆节，他也是独自在家的。

大家跳的祭祀舞是用来祭奠刻在慰灵碑上的英雄的，至于无名无姓的孤坟野鬼无人在意。慰灵碑上没有卡卡西想要怀缅的英雄白牙，只有长着杂草的无名碑埋着他认识的懦夫。想了想，银发少年最终还是穿戴好衣服，走出门去。

他既不想去见英雄，也不想去见懦夫，他只想去见他的父亲。

卡卡西刻意避开了人群，独自往小树林里走去。他很少去扫墓，他不想去扫一个罪人的墓。被别人看见又会惹来一番烦人的闲言碎语，他不在意闲话，但是这些闲话总让他想起那人临死前的种种迹象。那些回忆又惹得他难过，又惹得他窒息。

夏日的夜晚总是潮湿又闷热，宛如有一块厚重的砖压在胸口，叫他喘不过气。

但是和那人在的夜晚总是快乐又清爽的，他坐在走廊上吃冰沙，那人就摸摸他的头。晚风灌进他的袖口，挠得他开心地笑。

一边是喧闹的人群，一边是寂静的树林。

跨过了那条分界线，卡卡西感觉自己来到了人世之外的地方。

那些敲击的太鼓声、吵闹的吆喝声都消失不见了，只留下一片死寂。昏暗的树林蒙上一层薄雾，只有漆黑的剪影在摇晃，峭楞楞的如鬼一般。尘埃在几丝几缕的光下漂浮，连颗颗粒粒都描绘得分明。青绿色的磷火上下翩跹，宛如萤火。

明明是夏夜，却感觉有些冷了。

卡卡西心想，或许这个世界真的有鬼神吧。想了想，他又补充了句，大概。

如果这个世界真的有鬼神，那也太苦了。神明看着这个乱七八糟的世界，什么都不管。英雄乱葬在无名碑下，小人高高坐在楼塔中央。好人早早死去，坏人不会得到惩罚。如果是这样糟糕的神明在看着这个世界，这样的神明还不如没有。

就算是曾经以死相救过的朋友也会反咬你一口，何况是虚无缥缈的神呢？

为什么要相信神呢？

树林里有很多土包。有些只是隆起的土丘，有些是连牌子都没有坟墓，所有的一切在影子的模糊下变化不清。他明明只在很多很多年以前来过一次，可他还是清晰地记得路。扒开杂乱的草丛，好像又回到了刚刚下葬的时候。

无名碑已经被风吹雨大得歪歪扭扭。

卡卡西缓缓蹲下来，把它扶正。以前把他举在肩膀上的人，此刻在他的脚下。他嘴巴张了张，一句话也说不出口，又咽了回去。

他该说什么？

说他有了带土的小孩，但是没有告诉带土？说那个小小生命的人生不曾开始就已经结束？说他好疼，说一个人倒在浴室的时候好疼好疼？说醒来之后还要自己清理下身的血，还要独自打扫房子？说再也不想一个人了，说想念帕克说想念你？

这就他是自己选择的道路，又有什么好说的。

明明已经决定好了不会后悔，明明决定好了不会示弱，明明什么委屈都藏着忍着，明明那么久都撑过来了……

所有的隐忍克制、所有的自矜自傲在他开口的时候又溃不成堤。

“爸爸……”

他哽咽道，泪水齐齐的涌出来。他一手摸着墓碑，像是摸那个人的脸。以前这个人抱他，用长着胡茬的脸蹭他。坚硬的胡茬刺得不舒服，他总是嫌弃地把那个人推开。现在他再也不想推开了，再也、再也不想了。

他用自己的脸蹭着那块冰冷的墓碑，好像是在蹭那个人的脸一样。

“爸……爸……”

他好像什么话都说不出了，只会重复这两个字。记忆里他也很少说爸爸，要么就是骄傲又尊敬地称呼为父亲，要么就是满脸嫌弃的叫臭老爹，他从来没有这样亲昵的叫过那个人。

但是那个人也不会听见了。

声音已经哽咽得不像话了，他感觉自己已经崩溃了。眼泪淌到了嘴巴里，舌头上满是又咸又涩的味道，他才发现自己哭了。卡卡西想要去擦眼泪，手背手臂胡乱地擦眼泪，可怎么止都止不住。每个小孩都有向父亲撒娇的权力，但是卡卡西已经失去这种权利了。他从不撒娇。他喜欢装小大人，他喜欢逞强，他从不撒娇。

孩子在父亲面前哭，是天经地义的吧。

他用命令的语气这样对自己说，旗木卡卡西，我允许你有一瞬间的软弱。

……

有时候人就是这样奇怪，想要逞强的时候眼泪止不住，告诉自己可以软弱了又哭不出来。那些他引以为傲却在刚刚溃决的冷静又回来了，银发少年又恢复了以往冷淡的神情。除了脸上的泪痕还有通红的眼睛一切都很好，还要加上湿哒哒的衣襟和袖子。

漆黑的树林与星星点点的磷火，还有带着泪痕的银发少年，宛如尘世之外。磷火晃晃悠悠地落在他的手指上。这些青绿色的火焰不是很烫。他出神地看着指尖的磷火，像是一只小小的萤火虫落在他的手上。

即使死后尸骨都腐烂了，也要变成磷火在荒野中燃烧。

卡卡西默默地想，死后也要发光发热的性子果然很适合那个人。不知道这磷火丛之中有没有那个人，不，一定是有的。稍微整理好自己的情绪之后，他准备离开，离开之前他向墓碑告别。

他张开嘴唇，无声地比着口型——

再见，父亲。

十几年的抑制剂滥用，吃药堕胎，过分地压榨自己，受伤了也从不去医院……很快，很快就能再见了，而这正是他的期愿。

或许他永远都等不到一句旗木朔茂是英雄了。

祭拜之后卡卡西走到了小树林和人群交界的地方，人世与尘外的分界就在于此。一边是热闹的人群，一边是寂静的树林。一边是通亮的灯光，一边是幽幽的磷火。他也分不清他在墓碑前待了多久，不知道能不能赶上祭祀舞的尾巴。

银发少年愣愣地停下来，驻足在原地。

一个小女孩趴在地上哭，戴着鬼面具的人蹲下来哄她。他小心翼翼地揉了揉小女孩摔疼的膝盖，吹了口气，轻柔拍着她的肩膀，用自己熟悉的声音说话。

不疼啦，痛痛飞飞。

银发少年下意识地将手抚摸向自己的腹部，他反应过来之后又将手缩了回去。眼睛又有了些湿意，他低下头揉了揉眼睛，不敢说话。

还是好痛呜呜呜

年幼的小女孩还是哭闹个不停，鼻尖哭得粉嫩嫩的，脸上全都是泪痕。戴着鬼面具的少年说别哭啦，哭起来就不好看啦。他用手指刮了刮小女孩的鼻尖，替她擦去眼泪。

银发少年看向小女孩的时候，眼底都是他自己都未曾察觉的渴求。

小女孩还是在哭，戴着鬼面具的少年开始跳舞，开始围着小女孩转圈圈。祭祀舞原本就是模仿亡者在地狱里受苦的场面，动作奇怪又好笑。青面獠牙的恶鬼面具与滑稽荒诞的动作，小女孩被逗得破涕为笑，笑得冒鼻涕泡。

卡卡西也笑了一下。

轻轻的笑声被喧闹的鼓声淹没，可那个戴着鬼面具的人却听见了。戴鬼面具的人缓缓停了下来，隔着狰狞的鬼面具，看着他。

他们之间所有的糖果都隔着一个面具，一扇窗户。

卡卡西也不知道他们凝望了多久，或许没多久，或许过去了一个世纪。

他不知道自己在对方眼里是怎样，大概是狼狈的吧。衣袖上蹭到的眼泪还没有干，眼睛也是红红的。这些痕迹让他不安，对方的沉默让他手足无措。他所有的逞强都失去了意义，他的软弱还是赤裸裸地暴露在对方眼皮底下。

对方还在看他，还是不说话，他又想逃走了。

可他连逃走的勇气都没有了。

打破这沉默的是小女孩。小女孩的妈妈找到了她，她开心地扑上去拥抱。走之前，她开心地对着那个戴面具的少年说——

谢谢你，戴面具的哥哥。

嘴巴里是眼泪的咸涩味道，又有胃水的苦酸味。他有些不舒服了，想走了。他还没有来得及走，戴着面具的少年也缓缓地围着他跳起舞来，绕着他转圈圈。

少年的动作很生涩，很僵硬，不如之前那样好，笨拙得好笑。

银发少年的酸楚少了些，他漫不经心地想着面具之下的光景。青面獠牙的恶鬼面具之下是一张娃娃脸，獠牙之下是一张只喜欢吃糖的嘴巴，吊梢眼之下是一双只会哭的圆眼。

夜空下只有他们两个人，还有飞舞的磷火。

一边热闹，一边寂静。

他知道，带土对所有人都一样好。可是带土绕着他转圈圈的时候，他却有了一种自己是带土的中心的错觉。他忘记了带土是太阳，他觉得此事此刻带土只是他手中的火柴。

漫天飞舞的磷火，围着他们上下翩跹飞舞的磷火，里面有那么小小的一簇是他的父亲。

……他这样的人也可以这样幸福吗？

银发少年也破涕为笑。他可以骗自己，他爱慕已久的人也喜欢他，没有讨厌他，没有和他决裂。他可以骗自己，他们之间虚假的爱恋，也得到了父亲不存在的祝福。

这样就足够了。

后来其他戴着鬼面具的人出现了，叫少年去跳祭祀舞，把他叫走了。卡卡西笑看着他，目送他渐渐远去，最后他朝那个人的背影无声地比了口型——

谢谢你。


	16. “你来晚了。”

“惨了，这下死定了。”

戴着护目镜的少年在树丛中飞掠而过，拼命地往前赶。他气喘吁吁地自言自语，也不知道这次能不能赶上。眼看就要到达了目的地，脚下一滑，他就摔了出去。

他趴在地上，啃了一嘴的泥，一抬头就看见居高临下的银发少年。

带土小心翼翼地问：“……我来的刚好吧？”

“不！你来晚了！”

银发少年色厉内荏地斥责道：“我说你啊，你知不知道我们几点集合？作为一个能独当一面的忍者，就应该自觉遵守规则或约定！”

“不是的……因为有个老奶奶……”

他们像以前那样吵起来，琳替他打圆场，水门老师还是那样打着马哈哈。

自从七月十五那晚过去之后，他们的关系缓和了许多。好像什么都和以前一样，什么事情都没有发生。没有那个混乱又糟糕的雨夜，也没有月光下的手影。无论是糟糕的还是温情的，所有的一切都化为了一场梦境，彼此默契地对以往的事情只字不提。

卡卡西还是死守着规则不放，睡觉也死守着那把短刀。

他说，卡卡西，你就没有替别人想想的时候吗？就知道说什么规则，烦死了。

不对。

棕发少女在心里反驳。

她想，应该是卡卡西，你就没有替自己想想的时候吗？就知道说什么规则，烦死了。

就是因为总是替别人想，才会这样。

卡卡西总是不接他的话茬，卡卡西总是将矛头对准水门老师。卡卡西问水门老师，说，违背规则的人是会被当成废物的，对吧？水门老师也只是苦笑着转移话题。他感觉卡卡西很急躁，却不知道卡卡西在急躁什么。

“这次也要分成两班一起行动。”

金发青年说：“不过这次和上次不一样，这次我一个人一组。你们三人一组，由卡卡西担任队长……不会发生上次那种情况了。”

“……”

三人沉默下来，各怀心事。

水门向卡卡西确认了一下：“卡卡西，我送给你的特制苦无应该还带着吧？”

卡卡西点了点头:“自从上次……我一直贴身带着。”

带土痛苦不已。他觉得那件事就是他和卡卡西崩坏的原点，他很想忘掉那件事。实际上他也确实忘记了，那个被他压在身下的omega是什么样子，他又是怎样在另一个人身上肆意凌虐，什么都不记得。可他又想记起来，他不想被卡卡西嘲讽，不想被卡卡西看不起。

这件事像鱼刺一样卡在喉咙，不上不下，刺得喉咙嘴巴里全都是血味。

在他走神的时候，琳突然对他说：“说起来，那个特制苦无是水门老师送给卡卡西当上上忍的礼物呢，我当时送的是医疗包……”

“……带土，你的礼物还一直拖欠着吗？”

“……”

黑发少年哑了，他的视线扫向一旁的银发少年。卡卡西看都没有看他一眼，淡然道：“算了……你就是送我礼物，估计也没有什么用……没有用的东西反而会成为负担。”

没有用的东西都舍弃好了，他想。

那些多余的感情，那些乱七八糟的想法和冲动，都像肚子里多出来的肉块一样，都没有没有意义，也丝毫用处。昏迷之后清醒过来打扫浴室，他默默地注视那些血迹那些肉块被水流吞噬，被卷入被冲进下水道，他只感到了解脱。

没有用的东西都舍弃好了。

如果有一天，自己变得没有价值的话，他也会毫不犹豫地舍弃自己——倒不如说，他渴望这一天，他渴望能用自己的死创造出一点有价值的东西来。

……没有用的东西？

……这是说他会送的礼物，还是说他？

带土感到委屈，委屈得眼泪都快要掉出来。只有旗木卡卡西不可以否定宇智波带土，只有你不可以。但是他不想被瞧不起，他用愤怒掩盖委屈，说得越大声越显得底气十足。

“我宇智波带土可是宇智波一族的后裔，早晚有一天我会超过你！等我的写轮眼练成了，我就会超过你的！”

他的话不知道哪里踩中了卡卡西的雷点，一直没有和他对视的银发少年终于冲着他怒目而视。卡卡西就算愤怒，也是冷冷淡淡的语气：“宇智波家的人……不都很优秀吗？所以即使不靠那个，也应该会很强吧？”

说完冰冷地扫视着带土，完全就是看渣滓的眼神。

“……你什么意思？”

带土气得浑身发抖，拳头捻地死死的。卡卡西永远不会知道，他一句简简单单的“没有用的东西”能被带土记在心里，直到死，也耿耿于怀。他也不会知道，这句轻描淡写的话将会在他的人生添上浓墨重彩的一笔。

火药味很浓，他们对视着，似乎战争一触即发。琳慌忙打起圆场，水门老师也岔开话题，讲起了任务内容。这件事才算一个小小的插曲，看似轻易地翻页过去。

其实根本没有翻页。

卡卡西不知道上天为什么总是这样惩罚他——错误接二连三的发生，机关算尽敌不过巧合连环，明明他只是想要做正确的事情而已。

向来冷静的脑子里一团浆糊。雷属性质变化的查克拉聚集在手心，银色的电光在掌心闪烁，滋啦的电流发出千鸟尖锐的嘶鸣声。明明是尚未完成的术，漏洞百出，他却用起来笔直地朝敌人冲过去。在命悬一线之刻被水门老师救下，有被水门老师狠狠地斥责。

卡卡西，你是想送死吗？

是啊。

卡卡西低着头听训斥，他一言不发，低头温顺得像小羊。他也不知道自己在想什么，他又感觉自己有点不像自己了——旗木卡卡西应该是冷静的，冷漠的。

水门老师分开，琳被敌人抓走了。

卡卡西不想去救她，只想执行任务。他知道自己是个冷漠无情的人，所有的感情也被一并抛弃。他连自救都不曾有过，何况是别人。带土和他大吵了一架，他们之间原本就是不可逾越的鸿沟，如此又变成了天堑。

好像和上次没有什么不一样，一样这里只有他和带土，一样的决裂点。

责任比感情更重要。

他如此这般告诫自己，你只是一个忍者，你只是一个工具。忍者就是和规则划等号的，你做的一切，就是想成为忍者。旗木卡卡卡西冷漠地吐字分析，为何要优先执行任务，为何野原琳的营救才是次要。他客观地把自己摘了出来，像个与事无关的路人。

旗木卡卡西是冷静的，冷漠的，他整个人都和冷字划上了等号，就连皮肤也是冷白色。你鲜少能看见那张冷白的脸色有别的颜色，就算是生病也一点潮红都没有，只有更加苍白。

“为了完成任务，即使要牺牲同伴忍者也得义无反顾……这就是规则。这个任务要是失败了，战争还会继续下去，那时候死的人会更多。”

责任比感情更重要。

一个人的死固然是死，可百万人的死也不是一个数字。

“可这全都是假设啊！你不会因为这个，就要舍弃一个和你出生入死的同伴吧！想想我们受伤时，是琳用医疗忍术救我们的！没有她，我们两个早就连命都没有了！”

……同伴？

你是指，那种以死相救之后又反咬你一口的同伴？

这就是同伴吗？

卡卡西听见自己用毫无起伏的声音说：“她的任务就是这样，她就是医疗忍者……”话还没说完，坚硬的拳头劈头盖脸地袭来，指骨紧挨着他的脸挥出去——

带土打了他。

卡卡西没有还手，而是安静地凝望着他，乖巧地等着第二拳。他等了很久了，在那个不知名的村庄，在带土苏醒之后他就开始等了，等带土打他——毕竟他亲手葬送了带土和琳的可能性。

脸上火辣辣地疼，嘴巴里也都是铁锈味。

卡卡西心想，迟到了三年的礼物。

但是带土没有继续打他，他很失望。又是毫无意义的争吵，谁也说服不了谁。他们的关系就是这样，一直都很差。有时候他也不知道他是在说服带土，还是说服自己。

“对忍者而言，能执行任务的道具才是必需的……”

“感情这东西根本就是多余的。”

“……”

带土愣愣地看着他，不敢置信地问：“你真的是这么想的吗？”

“……”

带土重复了一遍：“这真的是你的心里话吗？”

“……”

他又低下头，不敢抬头看带土。想起了火影御神袍半袖，想起了倒在了地上的尸体。他小声地说着话，声音细弱得自己都听不见。

“是的……就是这样……”

带土转身离去，背对着他。他很害怕，害怕任务会失败，害怕又重蹈覆辙，害怕又离他而去……不，他冲着带土的背影，激烈地喊道：“你根本就什么都不懂！你究竟请不清楚……”

“我觉得白牙才是真正的英雄……”

“虽然违背忍者世界规则的人，都会被称为废物……但是，不珍视同伴的人，才是最差劲的废物……既然都是废物……我宁愿选择违反规则！如果要说这不是忍者的话，那我就要打倒所谓的忍者！”

……

……带土在说什么？

他的大脑一片空白，什么都听不见了，什么都看不见了。他看着带土的背影，印着红白族徽的背影和背着短刀的背影重叠起来。他想起了那条被他抛弃的围巾，那条由父亲送给他，又由带土还给他的围巾……

带土往前离开，他撇过头，往另一个方向走去。

……两人背道而驰。

……

带土原本以为自己会一个人，原本以为自己又被卡卡西抛下了——不，这次是他抛下卡卡西。他总是犯错，卡卡西总是冲在前头解决所有的敌人，把他抛在身后。

但这次是卡卡西犯错了。

他蹲在树上，看着下面的洞穴有些害怕。仔细想来，他似乎总是在依赖卡卡西，总是扯后腿，从来没有真正的独当一面过，总是说大话……卡卡西会讨厌他也是理所当然的吧。

冷静点，带土，这可是你证明自己的好机会啊。

卡卡西，卡卡西那种家伙有什么好了不起的！你不是要超过他吗！这是绝佳的机会——

是血！！！！！

瞳孔猛地缩小，倒映的是银发少年奋力挥刀的姿势。

卡卡西也不知道自己为什么又追了上来，为什么又要救下带土。说好舍弃感情，却总是没办法做到。他就是这样一个废物，优柔寡断，既做不了忍者，也保护不好同伴。

对方似乎将他错认成了父亲，很是忌惮。他引以为傲的英雄即使死去多年也余威不减。

对方的忍术隐匿性很好，也没有气味，只能靠微弱的气流来判断。仔细辨析敌人的踪迹之后，他倏然回头，身体已经扑了过去，慌忙大喊：“带土，小心——”

血溅到带土脸上，他瞪大了眼睛。

卡卡西受伤了。

卡卡西受伤了。

卡卡西受伤了。

杀了你们。

暴虐的念头还没来得及付出行动，他的注意力却被卡卡西的呼喊声打断。

“唔，我的眼睛……”

他也顾不上敌人了，慌忙去看卡卡西，急得眼泪都出来了。他一边哭一边围着卡卡西打转，像个笨蛋一样重复着名字：“卡卡西！卡卡西！你不要紧吧——”

“唔，没事……”

银发少年扶着自己的左眼，血汩汩地流出来。白皙的脸上划上一道血红的伤口，血肉外翻。卡卡西还在冷静地称赞敌人的果断，立马把带血的苦无扔掉了，隐匿意识绝佳。好像受伤的那个不是他，而是旁边流泪的带土。

“你眼睛又进沙子了？”

“哭什么啊，你可是个忍者。我还没死呢……”

视野已经被眼泪浸得模糊了，他又被卡卡西嘲笑爱哭鬼了。他拼命地擦着眼泪，用衣袖挡住自己的脸，不让卡卡西看到他狼狈的样子。明明受伤的是卡卡西，明明已经决定好不能再被卡卡西瞧不起了，可是眼泪还是止不住掉下来。

他好没用，他只是一个光说不做的废物。他永远都是嘴上说得漂亮，永远都是依赖卡卡西。

……他为什么这么没用啊？

卡卡西已经失去了一只眼睛，但是马上开始整顿起来，戒备地警惕敌人。但是他还是这么没用，他还在哭，他是连眼泪都止不住的废物。卡卡西比他还小，比他矮上半个个头，比他受，他却要被卡卡西保护。

带土拼命地擦着眼泪，揉着眼睛，眼睛被他揉得有些烫。

“得小心才行……虽说都是小毛孩，可也不能掉以轻心。慢慢整死他们好了……”、

敌人的声音不知道从什么地方传过来，隐隐约约的，飘忽不定。他挡在卡卡西面前，手里握着苦无划向前方，眼神满是狠戾——

去死吧。

伤害卡卡西的统统都去死吧。


	17. “我喜欢你。”

卡卡西愣愣地看着挡在自己面前的黑发少年，过了好半天才出声道：“带土，你的眼睛……”

……是写轮眼。

黑发少年护在他面前神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。对方仗着绝佳的隐匿性大意轻敌，可是任何蛛丝马迹在写轮眼的洞察力面前都不堪一击。带土很快就收拾好了敌人，又转到他面前。

“这应该就是写轮眼，我可以清楚地看到查克拉的流动……”

……写轮眼真好看啊。

卡卡西看着带土，一时间连左眼的疼痛都忘记了，所有的注意力都被那双眸子吸引去。写轮眼的红色是血一样粘稠的颜色，漆黑的巴纹是葬礼的颜色，是与那张稚气未脱的脸完全不相衬的妖冶颜色……

可是很好看。

带土说，将来一定会打败他，一定会当上火影。带土半蹲着想要扶起他，而他却神使鬼差地将手伸向那张脸……

“卡卡西，我们赶快进去救琳吧！”

“……啊，嗯。”

伸向脸的手转而搭向了肩膀，卡卡西站了起来。他随意地包扎了一下伤口，草草了事，两人并肩前行。

他很少和带土打配合。他们一直都是油水不溶的关系，相看两相厌。后来关系降到冰点，更是刻意回避彼此。他们战斗的协调性也极差，他想在速度方面突破，但带土总是跟不上他的动作。

但是现在不一样了，带土有了写轮眼。

写轮眼一是洞察眼，二是复制眼，所有踪迹在写轮眼面前无所遁形。他们来到了洞穴里，看到了中了幻术的琳。敌人也很快看到了他俩，戒备起来。

卡卡西和带土从未如此默契过。

俩人不约而同地出步，同时欺身逼近。带土扫腿佯攻攻击下盘，他举着短刀劈头盖下。刹那间就分为上下两路，互相掩护。没有任何的言语，只需一个眼神一个动作就能体会。

敌忍也非等闲之辈，在生与死的间隙中寻找反击的时机。敌忍瞬间看破了他左边的空档，从左面的盲区猛地袭来。黑色的巴纹转动，电光火石之间带土就反手撑地，双腿踢开了对方攻击的手。卡卡西没有丝毫停顿地劈头盖去，敌人倒地。

行云流水，一气呵成。

所有的一切只发生在一呼吸之间。

卡卡西停了下来，手中的白牙还在淌血，顺着刀刃一滴一滴地滴下来。闪着寒光的刀面还在颤抖，他的手也抖个不停，久久难以平息。他看向带土，带土也同样看向他，带土也是同样地喘着气在颤抖。

不是害怕，是兴奋。

毫无顾忌地交付对方生死，所有的动作都心有灵犀不需言语。在那一刻，他们就是彼此的手脚，成为彼此的一部分。

全身都在流淌滚烫的血，要烧起来了。

卡卡西想，失去了眼睛又怎么样，带土就是他的眼睛。带土的写轮眼，比他的眼睛厉害一千倍一万倍。带土以后也会成为很厉害的人，带土以后会当上火影。就算连带土自己都不相信自己，他都会相信带土。

他想，自己果然是对的。

他一个半假不假的omega有什么可惜的，只要带土没事，只要带土安然无恙，他怎样都可以。

俩人箭步冲到琳的面前，他结印解开幻术，带土解开绳索。琳睁眼看着默契的他俩，笑容里夹杂着几分欣慰与怀缅。

“卡卡西，带土……”

带土还沉浸在刚刚的余韵里，颇有些激动。他半蹲着，亢奋地说：“琳，我们来救你了！没事了！”

写轮眼！看看我的写轮眼！

但是棕发少女却转头看向银发少年，眼神意味深长带着几分揶揄。卡卡西知道琳是什么意思，他羞窘地不敢看琳，只得催促道：“好了，我们得赶快撤了。”

带土望着俩人，喑哑半晌。

刚刚的兴奋被泼上一头冷水，翘起的尾巴又垂了下去。他耷拉着头，不知道在想什么。他还没来得及失落，就听见一个陌生的声音在洞穴里响起来。

“虽说配合得挺默契……”

“……但小鬼毕竟是小鬼。”

被他们打败的敌忍摇摇晃晃地站起来，咬牙切齿地看着他们。那个伤痕累累的敌忍挣扎着开始结印，他心里暗叫不好，却也来不及阻止。

他心里隐隐不好的预感，但不知道那是什么。

土遁.岩屋崩落

洞穴里地动山摇，大块的石土掉落下来，激起粉尘一片。脚下也摇摇晃晃，站不住跟脚。心脏剧烈跳动，心悸愈发严重，宛如在预警在什么。

卡卡西压下心中的不安，声嘶力竭地大喊。

“快到出口去！！”

带土和琳冲到了前面，他看着俩人背影，踉踉跄跄地走在后面……

石头砸中了他的头，是从左边砸下来的。

洞穴里很黑暗潮湿，只有洞口透过来几分阳光。在倒下去之前，他往前看了一眼。狭窄的视野里是自己停留在黑暗里，是带土和琳共同奔赴光明……

……这样也不错。

大概，能以英雄之名死去了吧。

地面的尘土飞扬，细碎的沙石不断地落下来，掩埋在他身上，掩埋在背后的白牙上。他缓缓地阖上眼，高兴地笑了，笑得像个孩子。旗木卡卡西最终会以英雄之名，镌刻在慰灵碑上。

他终于得到了他梦寐以求的东西。

“卡卡西！！！”

声嘶力竭的嘶吼声穿破了他的耳朵，把他激荡得清醒过来。可还不曾来得及做出什么，也不知道发生了什么，他只感觉一双手把自己提了起来，又甩了出去。

巨石陨落，天旋地转。

“轰隆隆——”

整个洞穴都倒塌了，石块砸落的声音振聋发聩，鼻腔里也满是粉尘。他趴在地上，挣扎着爬起来喘气……

“琳……卡卡西……你们没伤到吧？”

卡卡西听见虚弱的声音在轻轻地喊他，朦胧间顺着声音看过去，却看见了巨石压中了半边身体的带土——

满身是血的带土。

带土……

那一瞬间，他整个人都懵了。大脑空白了，什么都没有了。时间停了下来，世界也停了下来，所有激昂的尘土都停在了半空，他的世界停止了，什么都没有。他寒毛耸立，如坠冰窟。

不……

……不要，我不要，我拒绝。

他慌慌张张地冲向被巨石压中的少年，想要把巨石抬起来……他整个人都是懵的，慌了手脚，他失去了他引以为傲的冷静。日后回想起来，那时候自己多笨啊。明明只要一个忍术，一个木叶天才擅长的忍术，就可以把带土救出来，他却忘记了。

不要死不要不要死不要死不要死不要死

全身都在疯狂地叫嚣着，指甲深深陷入了巨石里，渗出血来。牙齿都要咬碎了，巨石还是纹丝不动。仅剩的右眼目眦欲裂，好像要把巨石瞪穿。

只要一遇到带土，他就会失控。

不要死不要死……

……拜托了，求求你了，不要死，呜呜呜……

那些回忆又涌了上来，那条破旧的围巾，那只可爱的小黑狗。他和带土拌嘴，他和带土争执。带土啃咬他的后颈，带土背着他。带土为他做手影，为他伴眠。带土给他跳祭祀舞，逗他开心……

……刚刚带土还保护他了呢。

刚刚带土才挡在他面前，为他流泪，为他开眼。是最漂亮的写轮眼，是最厉害的写轮眼……怎么一转眼带土就躺在了巨石下面，动弹不得了呢？

他不明白，真的不明白，他想破了脑袋也想不明白——

……该死的人，不是他吗？

死的人不是他吗？为什么是带土呢？为什么偏偏是带土呢？不应该是带土啊，带土要当火影呢。带土已经开了写轮眼，以后会变成很厉害很厉害的人，会把他打趴下。他不是看见了带土和琳共同奔向光明了吗？

“省点力气吧，卡卡西……”

“……”

“……我不行了。”

“……”

他听也不听，自顾自地推着巨石，麻木冷漠得像个机器。

什么啊，你这家伙，又要我丢下你吗？

我偏不。

我什么时候听过你的话？我才是队长啊？安静地闭嘴吧你，吊车尾。

……

他很想这么说。

但是他说不出口了，喉结滚动，什么也说不口。他好害怕，好恐惧，怕自己一开口就会哭，就会掉眼泪。他闷声不吭地推着巨石，手上青筋毕露。

旗木卡卡西是个固执的人，宇智波带土也同样固执，他们就是如此的不同又相似。带土也同样自顾自地说着话，虚弱的声音断断续续的，宛如飘在空中一缕蜘蛛丝，将断不断。

“……我快不行了。”

闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。

卡卡西无力地捶在地上，颤抖着，悔恨交加。他紧紧地闭着眼，生怕自己的眼泪流出来。他是废物，他是垃圾，如果那时候他听带土的话一起过来，如果那时候他能给那个敌忍补刀……

如果，如果……

没有如果。

……他真的好没用啊？为什么死的不是他啊？他真的不明白为什么，为什么渴求死亡的人还活着，为什么有着无限未来的人却早早死去……为什么要替他这种人死？

宇智波带土，你是笨蛋吗？

小时候他总觉得自己会成为英雄，成为无所不能的英雄。结果到头来，他成了一个同伴都没有办法保护好的废物。他缓缓开口，声音带上了哭腔，颤抖又无力的哀求。

“我……我不配当上忍……我不配当队长……”

求求你，不要死，好不好？

“对了……我想起了……”

带土用尽最后的力气吐出几个字，脸上挂着笑容……好奇怪，他马上就要死了。但是他却一点都不害怕，甚至感到融融的暖意。

他好高兴。

虽然半边都失去知觉了，可是一想到他保护了卡卡西的事实，浑身都流淌着热流。他会以英雄的名义代替卡卡西去死，写轮眼卡卡西的大名会响彻整个战场。宇智波带土的名字镌刻在慰灵碑上，和刻在火影岩上是一样的。

宇智波带土再也不是谁也瞧不起的无名小卒，是英雄。

虽然快死了，但是他从未如此清醒过，像写轮眼倒映着的卡卡西一样清晰。带土听见自己在说：“卡卡西，除了我他们都送了你……祝贺你成为上忍的礼物……迟到了三年的礼物……我终于、终于想好了……”

“放心好了……它绝对不是无、无用的东西……不会成为你的负担……我就把……”

绝对、绝对不是无用的东西。

带土还在笑，笑得很开心。卡卡西死死地闭着眼睛，不敢看带土，怕让自己流泪——忍者心得第二十条，忍者不可以流泪。他又不是某个戴着护目镜眼睛都会进沙子的笨蛋，怎么可以流泪呢？

“……写轮眼送给你好了。”

……啊？

“不论村子里的人说什么……你都是非常出色的上忍……我就是这么想的……你就……收下好了……”

就算被巨石压中，半身都残废了，第一反应就是问卡卡西和琳有没有受伤。即便快死了，心里想的也是如何安抚卡卡西。最后遗言不是为了自己留下的，还是为了别人，为了他这个一无是处的废人。

……这就是宇智波带土的温柔。

“琳，拜托了……”

“把我的写轮眼……连同眼轴一起……一并移植到卡卡西的……左眼上……”

带土的声音已经断断续续地接不上了，但条理还是很清楚。闻言琳立马振作起来，猛地擦眼泪，眼神坚毅地冲他说：“快过来，卡卡西！这就开始吧！”

虽然表面上琳很温柔，其实她更多的是刚毅果断。

“我就快要死了……”

眼泪止不住地掉下来，卡卡西失声痛哭，哑然。

“……但是我会成为你的眼睛，好让你看清未来……”

血迹斑驳的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，那一定是很好很好的未来吧。写轮眼卡卡西，光是想想都叫人幸福得哭出来。他无法拥有卡卡西，无法让卡卡西冠上他的姓氏，写轮眼卡卡西也不错……

他不用和一个素不相识的omega厮磨，也不用被卡卡西瞧不起……他会成为卡卡西的眼睛，他的血肉会融进卡卡西的身体里，他会成为卡卡西的一部分。

……对他来说，这就是最好的结局。

最后，目送卡卡西和琳走远，他心满意足地阖上眼，安然地等待死亡的降临。连发声的力气都没有了，他所有的力气都用来说有用的话了。无用的话烂在了肚子里，随着他一起长眠。

他用最后的力气张了张嘴，无声地比划着口型。

他说——

卡卡西，我喜欢你。

最后的最后，银发少年不舍地回头。漆黑的巴纹缓缓转动，未曾说出口的话被复刻在鲜红的眼睛里。


	18. “来喝牛奶了……”

白牙碎掉了。

这柄在父亲手里无往不利的短刀，轻而易举地碎掉了。他没有感觉到分毫痛苦，只感到了如负释重的解脱。曾经带来的骄傲带来的枷锁也一并碎裂了去，他又套上了另一个名为宇智波带土的桎梏。

“滋啦——”

大脑是空白，什么都没有。身体却还本能地战斗着，电光石火之间他就甩掉了断裂的刀柄。手一翻就结下了印，银蓝色的电光在手中闪烁。锐利的电流声划破耳膜，宛如千鸟在声嘶力竭地啼血。

左眼的世界清晰无比，泪水顺着伤疤的沟壑流淌下来。

这是爱哭鬼的眼睛。

右眼的视野因为过快的速度已经模糊成了一团，但是左眼的世界却清晰无比。从右眼到左眼，横着一具英雄的尸体。

他的手穿透了敌人的胸膛，黏腻腻的血顺着他的手指流下来。敌人嘴里吐出大口大口的血块，掉在他身上。透过胸口的洞，他能看见对方断裂的骨头和内脏。他抽出手，这具尸体还维持着目眦欲裂的神态，似乎还没有想明白自己是怎么死的。

……这是带土和他的忍术。

他又在心里重复了一遍，这是带土和他的忍术。

左眼的触感还是温热的，很痛苦，很不舒服。他感觉全身的力气都要被左眼吞走了，但是他感觉很快乐，很满足，他从左眼里汲取无尽的勇气。

这是带土的眼睛，这是带土和他的忍术。他和带土以俨然成为了共同的一部分。带土还没有离开他，他还是和带土并肩战斗着。卡卡西浑身都颤抖起来，好像又回到了那个和带土心意相通并肩作战的时候。

不是痛苦，是快乐。

兔起鹘落，几个动作就把剩下的敌人全部捅穿。手里的血还是热的，脸上的泪也是热的。带土就在他旁边呢，带土在帮他看着呢。

是快乐。

“……卡卡西。”

琳后退一步，眼神里满是恐惧：“你别哭了……”

“……”

卡卡西没有说话，只是专心地把琳护在身后。很奇怪对吧，明明他已经精疲力尽了，明明左眼的无底洞要把他的力气滴点不剩地抽走，明明膝关节在战栗，明明牙齿都在打寒颤，他却还能与这么多敌人斡旋——

早有那么多力气，之前为什么用不出来呢？

他直接把敌人的心脏粉碎，敌人再也不会站起来了，再也不会站起来用土遁，再也不会把带土埋在巨石下了。

……要是他也会土遁就好了。

卡卡西默默地心想，如果，如果他也会用土遁的话，就不会让带土被埋住了。所有的懊悔所有的憎恨，都是对自己无能的愤怒。他想把所有人都杀了，那些让带土死去的人都杀了。

……

“……卡卡西？”

“千鸟，就叫千鸟好了。”

金发青年担忧地看着他，试探性地喊了几声，在他面前招招手。但是他却浑然不觉，沉浸在自己的世界里，他自言自语个不停。

“卡卡西！”

水门拼命地摇晃他的肩膀，试图让他清醒一点。水门也哭了，他红着眼大声喊道：“卡卡西，你魔怔了，你快点清醒过来吧。我已经赶过来了，已经没事了。所有的一切都过去了……”

说完他就紧紧地抱着卡卡西的头，抚慰着那颗银色的脑袋。卡卡西似醒非醒地抬头，看着涕泗横流的老师，一脸茫然。

“……水门老师？”

话落之后他又啊了一声，宛如大梦初醒。他平淡地汇报：“……带土死了。”

“……”

“为了救我死的。”

“……”

“带土把眼睛当做礼物给我了，说要帮我看清未来。我们共同的忍术，叫千鸟……”

“……够了！”

卡卡西还要继续说话，却被水门大声喝断。他平静地选择了闭嘴，一言不发。只是左眼的泪腺好像开关失灵了，一直在分泌眼泪。卡卡西若无其事地擦着眼泪，但怎么止也止不住。

见他这样，水门也有些哽咽了：“卡卡西，你清醒一点……你不要这样好不好？我知道你很痛苦，但是我们所有人都很痛苦……”

“……”

“所有的一切都过去了……对不起……老师来迟了……老师再也不会来迟了……对、对不起……”

“……不。”

卡卡西低头，艰难地吐出几个字：“……这不是水门老师的错……所有的错都在我，是我的错误才导致了这一切。”

一旦有了开始，接下来的话就顺畅了许多。卡卡西竭尽全力地客观分析事实，努力地汇报实况，不要让自己的话带上情绪。他平静地说：“我有三处错误。第一，作为队长我却判断失误，分不清任务和救援的优先次序。第二，作为队友，我太废物，我太无能，我……”

“卡卡西！！”

琳完全听不下去了，她红着眼上前一步，想要给把卡卡西打醒。可卡卡西似乎察觉到了她的动作，低下的头又抬了起来，似乎在等她。

“……卡卡西，一切都过去了。”

卡卡西看见琳的手又垂了下去，他一脸失望。他抬眼看着棕发少女，看穿她。说是看她，其实是看天，看地，看路边的小石子。

神无毗在雨之国和土之国的交界处。

草之国、雨之国、鸟之国三小国被火之国、风之国、土之国三大国围绕。大国都很聪明，永远不会把自己的家园当做战场。他们去神无毗断土之国的后路，途径雨之国。

地势临近土之国，多处险要。天候临近雨之国，常年多雨。

天灰蒙蒙的，又要下雨了。

卡卡西出神地看着灰蒙蒙的天空，他也不知道在想什么。下雨是很寻常的事情，他不明白自己为什么会想起又这个字眼。

过了好半天他开口，说，我们回去吧。

……你醒了？

琳小心翼翼地问，生怕又挑起他将溃未溃的情绪。琳想他们瞒着彼此做过的一切，也有些崩溃了。她听见卡卡西平淡地回答，说他一直都很清醒。

就这样，没了。

那个时候崩溃的情绪席卷了每一个人，什么都无暇顾及。而她又要竭力控制自己的情感，进行精密的换眼手术。过后她又被卡卡西举着雷切横冲直撞的模样吓到，又哑然失语。

琳不甘心地问，你没有什么想说的吗？

那个孩子，那个你和带土的孩子，还没有出生就已然死去。连人都称不上，问世的时候就是一块尚未成形的死肉。她不明白为什么卡卡西可以如此平静地面对这些，本人都可以接受，她又是在替谁不甘心。

而后她又听见卡卡西平静地说——

带土说，喜欢他。

……琳也什么话都说不出来了。

琳愣愣地退后几步，有些踉跄。她茫然道：“为什么是这种方式……这对你来说太残忍了，太不公平了……”

他点了点头，孩子气十足。

确实很残忍，他想。

旗木卡卡西已经决定好了不会后悔，可倒头来却一直在后悔，而他的余生也将会在悔恨中度过……后悔自己顽固不化，后悔自己没有早点察觉到带土的心意，后悔他们错过的一切……恨自己的无能，恨自己死钻牛角尖……

失去比从未拥有更叫人痛苦。

太残忍了。

卡卡西又感觉到左眼有温热的液体淌下来，那个爱哭鬼又在帮他哭。只会流泪的爱哭鬼为他流了血，怎叫他不崩溃。

他们本该拥有一切，可最后一无所有。

他曾经很想快点长大，快点变强，好成为独挡一面的忍者。现在他不想了，他不想要写轮眼，不想要千鸟……

……他只想要带土回来。

所有那些起初在他在小说里无法深刻与之共鸣的词汇——死亡、悲怆、绝望、无助，迟早有一天会静悄悄地走向他，混进他滚烫的眼泪里，藏在他晃动的背影里，在黄昏和他打上照面。

他想起了很久以前的故事。

从前，有一个小孩总是喜欢坐在大人腿上，缠着大人讲故事。小孩最喜欢的故事就是大英雄把出刀来，大英雄像獠牙一样把敌人撕咬得粉碎，吓得敌人哇哇大哭。

每次故事讲到了遇到敌人的环节，小孩都会高兴地拍手……

……大人却总是在叹气。

以前他不明白为什么，现在他明白了。听故事的人期待惊险，但故事里的人只期待平安。

他真的一无所有了。

他既没有保护好同伴，也没有完成任务。

卡卡西也不知道自己是怎么回去的，记不清楚了。他只记得水门老师要去汇报任务，叫他和琳一起去收拾带土的遗物。琳没有一起去，她说不忍心去收拾遗物……她没有办法将带土的东西冠以遗物这个名词。

最终他一个人去了，毕竟水门班里最冷心冷肺的就是旗木卡卡西。

打开门，他就听见清脆的一声猫叫——

“喵。”

卡卡西低下头，看见一只白色的猫儿伏在脚边，冲着他喵喵的叫唤。他下意识地想去找记忆里的那只黑狗，却落了空。好半天他才想起来那天带土在门外就说过的，黑狗不见了。

……

最后收拾好遗物，卡卡西把那只小白猫抱了回了家。他盛好牛奶放在地上，招呼白猫过来。

“……来喝牛奶了。”


	19. 团藏

“老板，一份盐烧秋刀鱼便当。”

“好勒。”

等卡卡西接过便当盒的时候，店老板笑呵呵跟他寒暄了几句。无非就是你许久不来了，又长高了许多之类。中年男人笑着拍了拍银发青年的肩膀，说是看着你长大的，如果不是面罩，他险些认不出来。

诶？那个经常和你一起来的女孩呢？

老板打趣道，有些揶揄地看着他。青年低下头说，已经死了。老板慌忙道歉，说无意冒犯。他一声不吭，默默拿着便当走远了。

多好的女孩啊，可惜了……

悠长的叹息从身后传来，似乎在怀念那个总是言笑晏晏的女孩。

他低着头，无端地想起刚刚那人对他说的抱歉。那个总是喜欢帮助别人的男孩，那个总是喜欢救助别人的女孩，都被他杀死了。

为什么要对他说抱歉？

他只不过是一个杀人犯而已。

带土曾经嘱托过，让他保护好琳。可他却用带土赠与他的礼物，千鸟，亲手将琳杀死——

这可真是一个绝妙的讽刺。

有时候他真的不明白上天为什么总是这样戏弄他，把他抓在手中不放的枯枝统统夺走。一开始是父亲，后来是带土，最后是琳。生命败坏的过程，就是不断走向失去。

早在神无毗的时候，他就不是一个合格的忍者了，是废物。

他没有保护好琳，是废物中的废物。

距离神无毗已经过去了五年。

神无毗黄色闪光力挽狂澜，挽救了土之国战场，三大国投降。宣布投降次日，水之国激进派不甘投降，潜入火之国木叶忍村绑走了野原琳，植入三尾。野原琳成为三忍人柱力，除去队长旗木卡卡西，他率领的救援小队全部死亡。

在救援结束回来途中，野原琳死于旗木卡卡西之手。旗木卡卡西昏迷不醒，波风水门增援到达，敌忍全部死亡。

野原琳尸体下落不明。

火之国借此向水之国发威，水之国全面割让物资赔偿，火之国才就此作罢。

至此，战争全面宣告结束。

卡卡西的身形拔高了许多。从原本瘦瘦小小的少年，成长为了身材颀长的青年。虽然还是很瘦，但看上去很有力量。有面罩遮着，也看不见他苍白的脸色。原本微微一抱，就可以用手臂轻轻圈住他，但现在的他已经比水门老师还要高了。

水门老师从前还会摸摸他的头，现在只会苦笑着搭住他的肩膀。

他已经长得很高了，可他的时间却停滞不前。有时候卡卡西觉得这样也挺好的，所有人的时间都停止了。似乎什么都变了，又似乎什么都没变。

卡卡西熟稔地拐到花店，拐到丸子店。

父亲、带土、琳的坟墓在三个不同的地方。父亲的是无名碑，是单独立出来的罪人之墓。带土是英雄，在英雄冢里。琳的真正死因是机密，对外宣称她是在普通任务中牺牲的，被埋在了公墓里。

还没有等他去扫墓，他就被人叫住。

“旗木卡卡西，火影大人传唤你去火影办公室。”

不知从哪里冒出来的暗部忽然出现在他面前，卡卡西点了点头，暗部又隐去。他叹了一口气，先将自己的物件暂存到茶屋，匆忙往最中心的塔楼赶去。

大概，又是任务吧。

但这次卡卡西推开门扉，他看到的不只是三代目。

“卡卡西，你来了。”

三代目将烟杆放下，朝他示意。水门老师站在旁边，神色满是慌张。团藏立在一旁嗤笑，轻蔑地看着他，似乎很是得意。

大概，他不妙了。

银发青年不卑不亢地蹲下，请示。

“卡卡西，这里有一个任务只有你能完成，但是十分凶险。你有拒绝的权力，你是否愿意接受这个任务？”

“我接受。”

他毫不犹豫地选择了接受。团藏笑出声来，水门有些慌张了，劝解道：“卡卡西，你先了解一下任务内容，再拒绝不迟。”

卡卡西没有看水门。

其实他进门的时候就知道了。团藏这样得意，无非就是如果他无论答不答应，对水门老师都没有任何好处。

如果不答应，水门作为他的老师，会落入团藏话柄。如果答应——大概是，他会死。看水门老师这样着急，他就知道了。

他有些高兴。

卡卡西装作顺从地点头，问道是什么任务。水门松了一口气，殊不知就算了解任务内容也无济于事。

三代敲了敲烟灰，道：“情报组收到动向，晓组织首领和水影将秘密会晤。”

卡卡西啊了一声，明白了。

三战结束后，水之国和雨之国都完全闭塞，不容许外人进入，就连间谍都很难渗入进去。

两个封闭的国家，都发生了相似的异变。雨之国晓组织首领杀死了山椒鱼半藏，全面统治雨之国。水影枸橘矢仓性情大变，残忍不已，铁腕手段让血雾之里名头更甚。而这其中，晓组织和雾隐村往来频繁。

这次密谈，很难不让人多想什么。

而且水之国和雨之国向来闭塞，这次得到情报已经是不容易。错过了这次探听虚实的机会，下次又不知道是什么时候。

“看来你已经明白了。”

猿飞日斩欣慰地看着卡卡西，有些严肃道：“不过不仅如此，前阵子日向家向木叶申请协助。他们清点族谱的时候，发现分家一名成员下落不明。他们已经追查到是水之国觊觎白眼。但由于水之国封闭，他们的情报并不明晰。”

“如果你去的话，可以顺道销毁白眼。不过量力而为，不要勉强。”

团藏闻言嗤笑道：“你也太看得起他了。晓组织首领和水影，他哪里还有余力去调查白眼的事情。”

横竖都是死。

话落团藏瞥了他一眼，得意溢于言表。卡卡西漫不经心地想，脸上的皱褶大概可以夹死蚊子了吧。

水门急切道：“水影向来闭门不出，这次突然秘密会晤晓组织首领，我怀疑其中有诈。水影的残忍手段已经让很多人不满，雾隐村内部已经分裂。我怀疑他是故意放出假消息，巩固自己的地位。”

“如果真的有人闻着假消息去了，以水影的残忍手段，只怕是把在场所有都杀了。”

“呵，你小子懂什么。”

团藏冷笑，道：“火影都还没当上就在这里指点。前几次水之国和晓组织往来频繁，都只是通过秘密渠道传递消息。这次亲自面谈，一定是有不容忽视的大动作，土之国的前车之鉴难道还不够吗？！”

“退一万步讲，就算是假消息又如何！”

团藏咄咄逼人道：“这可是得知水之国和雨之国内部的好机会，千载难逢！波风水门，你有什么理由拒绝？！”

“呵，怎么就舍不得这一个学生？”

团藏横眉挑衅道：“前两个学生死的时候，你去哪里了？现在来假惺惺地说舍不得这一个学生？我看你是舍不得这个写轮……”

“志村团藏！”

“我接受这个任务。”

几乎是同时响起，水门向前一步，三代厉声呵斥团藏。卡卡西出声，示意地接受任务。团藏冷笑，就此作罢。

狭小的房间内剑拔弩张。

卡卡西询问时间和地点，三代有些不忍心的说出地名——说出地点的时候，卡卡西忽然明白了，为什么说只有他才能完成任务。

地点在游郭。

是的，游郭。也不知道对方是出于怎样的恶趣味，将地点设在游郭——这个任务，确实是只有他能完成的。

卡卡西平淡地询问道：“……你们从一开始就知道？”

三代沉默了。

卡卡西转头看向水门，水门手足无措道：“我是刚刚知道卡卡西你是omega的……你和带土的事情……如果我早点……”

卡卡西点了点头。

三代问道：“似乎你并不意外。”

卡卡西平淡道：“隐约猜到了一点，现在只是确定了。忍者学校登记报名的时候，是不可能瞒过去的……那时候父亲就恳求过你们让我当忍者了吧。”

团藏冷笑，讥讽道：“你藏着捻着不去木叶医院，真像个笑话。”

卡卡西点点头，不置可否。水门还要说话，还想劝他。但是卡卡西率先说道：“我接受任务，但是我有个条件。”

三代敲了敲烟杆，示意他说。

卡卡西直勾勾地看着团藏，说：“我要一个人去。在任务结束之后，有人接应我就可以了。”

“卡卡西！你太冒险了！”

水门慌张不已。对方可是晓组织首领和水影，团藏就是想让卡卡西死。何况卡卡西一直都很虚弱很喜欢逞强，怎么还可以一个人去？！

卡卡西平淡道：“我只是不想和父亲一个死法而已。”

“……你！”

团藏愤怒不已，卡卡西话里的刺哽住了他。卡卡西平静地说：“别人去了，也只是添乱而已。你们叫我来，不就是因为这个吗？”

“旗木卡卡西，你未免太过自负。”

“不是自负，只是陈述事实而已。游郭只有被贩卖的omega，以及干事的beta。只要alpha潜入进去，就立马会被发现，忍者中能做这个任务的只有beta。但据我所知，精英上忍全都是alpha——”

“除了我。”

卡卡西一字一句地分析道：“夕日红是上忍，御手洗红豆是特别上忍。她们虽然都是beta，但实力不足以应付水影和晓组织首领。”

“这个任务就是为我量身打造的。”

时至今日，他才完完全全明白了父亲的无奈，这大概就是当年父亲所面临的处境吧。唯一不同的是他很废物，团藏忌惮的不是他，而是水门老师。就算他不让团藏在队伍里安插卧底，他也同样会任务失败。

就是去死而已。

卡卡西眼眸弯弯，发自内心地笑了起来——

嗨呀，真是为他量身打造的任务啊。

水门老师还在试图阻止，勉强道：“卡卡西omega的身份进去游郭，只能假扮成游女或者花魁。可是卡卡西的脸上有伤疤，游女是没有……”

“大蛇丸可以解决这个问题。”

团藏开口，断绝水门的借口。三代吐了一口烟圈，缓缓道：“不必了。我会写一封信，卡卡西，你带着信去找纲手。”

团藏冷哼一声。

旗木卡卡西既然已经去了，那就只有死。猿飞日斩怀疑他跟大蛇丸勾结，在这种方面使小绊子，大可不必。既然猿飞日斩不信任他，他也不说什么。

三代交代了几句后，卡卡西就离开了。

水门追上他。

“卡卡西，你为什么不拒绝？！”

卡卡西笑了笑，道：“我是水门老师的学生。拒绝的话，团藏会以此为把柄拿捏水门，落人口舌。但是如果成功的话，水门老师反而能以此来挟制团藏。”

“而且水门老师不是一直都在怀疑团藏跟晓组织有勾结吗？去了说不定能找到证据。”

水门沉默不语。

卡卡西拍拍水门的肩膀，眨眨眼道：“一直都被水门老师保护，现在轮到我来保护水门老师了。”

说完比划了一下，笑道：“现在我比水门老师高了。”

“不……”

金发青年捂住脸，颤抖不已，道：“我不是合格的老师，我没有保护好你们任何一个人……我连学生都保护不好……还说什么火影……”

“……”

卡卡西的眼睛弯成好看的月牙，道：“放心吧，水门老师，我不会轻易去死的。我还等着水门老师当上火影了，请我吃东西呢。”

不是我，是我们。

卡卡西在心里默默补充。他是说过他永远都不会自杀，可任务失败了叫作牺牲、叫做殉职。

他有点想带土了。  



	20. “前辈，阿飞恋爱了！”

卡卡西找到纲手的时候，传闻中美艳动人的纲手姬正在赌博。

银发青年立在旁边，纲手熟若无睹地继续豪赌。卡卡西又叫了几声，她像赶苍蝇一样挥挥手。

“哪里来的小鬼，哪边凉快哪里待着去。”

“纲手大人，是三代目让我过来的。”

银发青年立在旁边，纲手啧了一声，只好收手。其他人纷纷调笑纲手，言辞中颇有些威胁。无非就是欠债之类的话，还钱遥遥无期。纲手原本耐心地解释了几句，对方还穷追猛打。

纲手一捶桌子，整张桌子都裂成两半。赌场里顿时没了声响，一时间噤若寒蝉。

“走了！”

纲手一甩头，一扬手，大大方方地从正门离开。其他人只能愣愣地看着她走，又有谁敢拦她。卡卡西无奈地笑笑，连忙跟了上去。另一个年纪比他小上几岁的人匆匆赶过来，手里还抱着一只猪。

“纲手大人！你怎么又把我丢下了！我找了你好久！”

“咳，静音，你来了……”

纲手颇有些心虚，咳嗽了几声。静音抱怨了好一会儿，怀里的宠物猪时不时附和几句。一人一猪用谴责的目光看着纲手，纲手头都大了。

一路吵吵闹闹到了旅馆，才作罢。

卡卡西把信件交给纲手，纲手仔细看了起来。静音震惊地看着卡卡西，好像才发现有这么一个人。卡卡西一言不发，纲手越看越心惊，渐渐收敛起玩闹的神色。

纲手扬了手里的信件，挑眉问道：“你就是白牙家的小子？”

“嗯。”

纲手又咋舌一声，不耐烦道：“我帮不了你，你去找别人吧。”

“那我去找大蛇丸大人了。”

卡卡西点点头，转身就走了。纲手万万没想到卡卡西这么干脆，完全不按套路出牌。纲手又连忙把他叫住，有些头疼道：“你这小子……我果然拿你们父子俩一点办法都没有。”

静音完全听不懂俩人在说什么，一头雾水。

他笑意盈盈道：“谢谢纲手大人。”

“……我记得你小时候挺像猫的，怎么长大了反倒像狐狸了。”纲手有些郁闷，说：“一只狗，生出了一只猫，长成一只狐狸，怎么搞的？”

纲手让他坐下来，直接开始。

卡卡西摘下面罩，静音别过头去。莹绿色的查克拉直接覆盖上来，柔和又温暖的感觉拍在他的脸上。纲手有很多易容的忍术，都是为了躲债而苦心钻研的。不过她自己用的话，远没有这么麻烦。

这个过程的时间有些长，纲手主动和卡卡西说起话来。

“最后你还是选择了白牙一样的路啊……应该说不愧是父子吗？”

“……您不阻止我吗？”

“不，我不会。我尊重你们的选择……不，我敬佩……我一直都很希望能像你们一样……而不是在这里逃避……断……”

纲手苦笑道：“……我现在还会经常梦见断的死……我就那么看着他死在我面前，我手里都是……是雨……不，是……”

纲手颤抖起来，似乎陷入了泥沼里。

静音慌忙安慰纲手，纲手痛苦不已，手里的动作也停了下来。

纲手拼命地搓着手，把手揉得通红，好像要搓下一层皮。静音按住她的手，纲手惊恐地瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看着自己的手，像是在看一只怪物。

一直默然注视着这一切的青年忽然出声道：“……没有血。”

纲手转过头来看着他。

……对方的视线扫过他，他不安地缩了缩手，若无其事地将手握住。他回看向纲手，他又淡然地重复了一遍。

“只是噩梦而已。”

他说。

只是噩梦而已，他心想。

纲手的反常只是一个无关紧要的插曲，她很快地整理好自己的情绪。医疗忍者素来都是胆大心细，纲手显然也发现了什么。可俩人都对刚才的反常只字不提，而是像长辈和小辈之间那样简单的寒暄。

无非就是愤怒地指责他不好好照顾自己这种话，医疗忍者的通病。

抑制剂就是纲手给他的。

从很久以前就开始了。从不好好吃饭，拼命地工作，也不好好休息，疯狂地压榨自己……他不能让自己停下来，一停下来他就被阴影笼罩。

阴影像尘埃一样，无处不在。

他只有让自己忙起来，才能控制自己不去想那些东西。想带土的死，想琳的死，想那个他和带土的小孩……

他和带土……

每当他想起痛苦，那些曾经欢愉的记忆也自行涌上来。他想起了带土是怎样在他身上又啃又咬的，想起了他是怎样和带土紧紧贴在一起的，想起了带土是怎样进入他的，想起了那天晚上那个不甘心的吻……

卡卡西一直极力控制着自己不去回想。曾经那些美好的回忆只能让他愈发痛苦。可又总是不能自已地回想起，就像瘾君子一样，越是痛苦，越是痴迷。

可表面还要装作正常人，不能让水门老师担心。他的演技素来很好，连水门老师也骗过了去。

不过他现在不感到痛苦了，终于能放任自己去思念带土了。

因为他终于要去见带土了。

带土是喜欢他的，很喜欢、很喜欢。卡卡西有些好笑，带土那个笨蛋，即便是到了最后，也不能说出来。卡卡西偶尔会想，用写轮眼做契子送给他的礼物，不是千鸟，而是最后的……

那个混蛋。

卡卡西心想，如果他见到了带土，他一定要好好揍上一拳，扭打成一团。

纲手终于弄好了，一边端详他一边啧啧称奇。纲手让他自己照照镜子，看看变成什么样子了。

卡卡西摇摇头苦笑，饶了他吧——

纲手咂舌不断，静音都完全不敢直视他，还能是什么样？

纲手拍了拍他的肩膀，意味深长道，说是他去的话，让那些游女花魁都没了活路。卡卡西尴尬地笑笑，附和了几句。卡卡西越发心惊胆战，不知道纲手把他弄成了什么样子。

他小声嘀咕，没有活路……

……吓死的吗？

纲手叮嘱他不能用写轮眼。因为她用自己的查克拉保持在脸部，以维持术的效果。一旦他动用写轮眼，他的查克拉会紊乱纲手的查克拉，术的效果就会消失……反正是注定失败的任务，用不用写轮眼，似乎也没什么区别。

辞别了纲手之后，他就立刻往任务地点赶去。

可卡卡西万万没有想到，他这一去，事情的发展将会远远超乎他的预料。

在雨之国和水之国的接壤处，雨之国境内。

某店内。

在卡卡西的记忆里，雨之国永远都笼罩着一层薄薄的雨，似乎从来没有晴过。天空总是阴沉沉的，潮乎乎的风吹过来，路上也全都是坑坑洼洼的泥泞。雨也永远都是淅淅沥沥的小雨，像白线，又像烟。

赶了许久的路，他在店内歇息片刻。

银发青年披着斗篷摘下帽子，叫了一碟丸子。帆布做成的斗篷上有层亮亮的油脂，上面还有水流沿着边滴下来。

他只是一个普通旅人。

卡卡西已经脱下了面罩，没有人知道旗木卡卡西的相貌。加上纲手做的伪装，无人知晓写轮眼卡卡西已经进入了雨之国。可他刚刚在角落里坐下，就听见了一个陌生的声音从店外传来。

“阿飞真的肚子饿啦，好想进去吃丸子呜呜。”

声音是粗糙的公鸭嗓，又故意捏着嗓子说话，听起来欠揍极了。如果是普通的客人，自然不会引起他的注意。可当黑底红云纹样的袍子映入他眼帘时，卡卡西有些坐不住了。

是晓。

他没想到这么快就能遇到。

“我要去告诉老大，说角都前辈虐待员工，连基本的温饱都不能保障，”一开始的声音捏腔拿调地说：“老大一定会扣前辈工资的！”

他隐约听到另一个声音又争执几句，然后两人进到店铺里来。

卡卡西收回了视线，浑身紧绷。他假装普通地吃着丸子，用眼角的余光去瞥他们。他在心里暗暗苦笑，虽然他做好了任务失败的准备，但并不想这么早结束。

只能希望他们吃完丸子赶快就走。

可事情总是不能顺随他愿。卡卡西正低头吃着丸子，就忽然听见那个欠揍的声音高声惊呼。他下意识地看过去，不，是整个店铺的人都看了过去。

卡卡西看见一个戴着旋涡面具的人指着他，兴奋不已——

“前辈，阿飞恋爱了！”


	21. 顷刻相逢

有时候阿飞觉得这世界真的可笑。

大概每个人都有这样的体会。深夜想要听歌，一直放在旁边的耳机消失不见。在某个大扫除的周末，又突然从抽屉里翻出来。愈是想得到什么，愈是距离越来越远。反倒是不在意了，又突然冒出来，送到你手上。

宇智波带土曾经找了那么久的omega，宛如人间蒸发。一直找到死，都没有找到。如今这个omega这样简简单单地出现在这里，小口小口地嘬着丸子。

唇角痣。

不会错的，就是这个人。

他也不知道自己为何如此笃定，明明这个世界上有唇角痣的没有千千万万也有数以百计。对方也收敛起了信息素，他也没有闻到是什么味道，但他就是如此笃定。

……可这跟他又有什么关系？

他是阿飞，不是宇智波带土。

宇智波带土是一个天真得可笑的白痴，只会梦想去往用他亲近之人的尸体堆砌起来的高处。一边虚伪地说要保护所有人，一边梦想让所有人都去死。用所谓英雄的遮羞布来掩盖自己一无是处的本质，令人作呕。

好在宇智波带土已经死在了神无毗，这天地间又少了一个虚伪可笑的人。

鼓掌鼓掌。

阿飞欢快地拍起手来。他总是能给自己快乐，从不沮丧，也从不哭包地掉眼泪——

阿飞是一个好孩子。

他如此坚信。在这一点上，阿飞非常委屈，他嫉妒宇智波带土。带土那么虚伪的一个人，却被夸赞好孩子。阿飞做尽了好人好事，还要被可恶的前辈骂。

阿飞多么善良啊。

宇智波带土只想救别人，让别人活着，活在地狱里。但是阿飞却喜欢将别人送往净土，只要死去了，就可以抛弃痛苦，就可以见到亲人——

阿飞真是一个好孩子。

他再次欢快地拍起手来，为自己加油喝彩。没有人夸奖他，他就自己夸奖自己，阿飞又不是在别人身上寻求认同以实现自我价值的宇智波带土。

旁边的某人早已见怪不怪，熟若无睹。

不错，阿飞就是一个好孩子，顶多有一点点顽皮。阿飞心想，亿点点，亿点点而已。可是阿飞这么可爱，有谁不会原谅阿飞呢？  
  
“前辈，阿飞恋爱了！”

他指着那人，大呼小叫起来。他双手捧着自己的脸，扭来扭去。夸张的肢体语言加上捏腔拿调的声线，几乎引起了所有人的注意，那个人也正好看向他。

阿飞高兴得冒泡——

粉红色的。

在他眼里这个世界上所有人都是扭曲如蛆虫的，阿飞从不歧视每一个人，都是平等的让他们去死，平等地去往梦中的世界。但就连他都不可否认的是，眼前这个人确实很漂亮——

冷白色脸上满是茫然，漆黑的眸子微微放大，倒映着他。

阿飞也愣住了。

或许是看出他们来者不善，又或许是晓组织的威名已经成为了笼罩在雨之国头顶的阴云。对方眼睛里的诧异一闪而逝，转而又低下了头，认真地吃着丸子，完全不敢招惹他们。

他低头的时候，阿飞恰好能看见他头顶那个小小的旋，那个银色的旋……

……阿飞神使鬼差地戳中那个旋。

对方僵硬住了，他也僵住了。

原本只是想戏弄一下，可他却神使鬼差地做出了这样的举动。

或许这是因为这是他的omega，这是天然的吸引。或许是他曾经俯视着某个又矮又瘦的家伙，让他培养出了这种习惯……尽管戳了之后也会被揍得很惨……

不，宇智波带土已经死了，那个废物已经死了。

你不是宇智波带土。

这种失控的感觉让他无比狂躁。越是想割舍什么，那些东西就越是如影随形。那些曾经就像液态的阴影跟随着他，浇灌着他，让他恐惧，让他狂躁。

……让他失控的东西就去死。

都去死好了。

他的手还停留在对方的头上。对方僵硬着，颤抖着，完全不敢动弹。那人将自己纤细的脖颈暴露在他的视线下，宛如温顺的羔羊……所有人大气都不敢出，又迅速地收好视线顾着自己。

角都在旁边算账，看都没看他一眼。说是算账，其实是数人头。不过在这个吝啬鬼眼里，人头就是钱。

只要他稍微动动手指，这个脆弱的Omega就死了。

好看的脸，脆弱的身体。就跟泡沫一样，彩色的，绚丽的。对方没有任何反抗，尽管已经恐惧到全身都是冷汗了，可还是就这样低头顺从他。

赝品中的赝品。

对方这张与某人七八成相似的脸让他不耐，赝品中的赝品。顶着这张脸却做出这种引颈受戮的行为……这张脸是不行的……是更桀骜的……但凡他手下这个人有一点点的动作，他都会杀了这个蛆虫。

可这个Omega没有，没有半点反抗。

确实是一个很聪明的人。

聪明到拿着钱就可以自愿雌/伏在别人身下，任人抽/插。一想到那个虚伪蠢货标记的就是这样的漂亮烂货，他就笑出声来。

什么嘛，天生一对啊。

阿飞松开手，转而拿起了桌上的丸子。对方有些诧异，但仍然不敢看他，浑身颤抖着。对方的反应让阿飞感到无趣，这个玩具有些无聊。明明是一张相似的脸，却没有半点熟悉感。

赝品中的赝品。

阿飞知道远在木叶村天天给所谓英雄上坟的人，早就被拔了刺。明明是熟悉皮子，但是底下却换了一个灵魂，所以阿飞管那个叫赝品。而这个连脸都不像，性格更是不像，所以是赝品中的赝品。

无论是哪个赝品，他都没有杀的兴趣。

阿飞站着，对方坐着。不仅坐着，还低头。阿飞弯腰，整个人都卷了起来，以一种奇怪的姿势强行跟他对视。

“你好哦，我喜欢你，请你跟我生孩子吧！”

虽然是强行对视，但是对方是怎样神情，在他眼里跟空气也没什么区别。阿飞说过的，对赝品没有兴趣。

阿飞递上丸子，递花一样。

阿飞羞涩地说：“阿飞只是一个被老板压榨的可怜的见习员工，连转正都没有。囊中羞涩，就以丸代花了，希望一见钟情先生不要嫌弃阿飞。”

“……”

连名字都不知道，直接跨过恋爱到求婚生子。

卡卡西感到无所适从，手脚都不知道放哪里，也不知道接还是不接。上一秒还掐着你的要害对你杀气毕露的人，下一秒就小孩子似的讨好你，比天气还反复无常。他只好竭力地扮演一个普通人该有的反应，可他没想到下一秒对方又哭了起来。

“呜呜呜，前辈是不喜欢丸子还是嫌弃阿飞太穷了……

“怎么可以嫌弃阿飞，阿飞那么可爱……怎么可以讨厌丸子，丸子那么好吃，丸子就是正义……”

戴着土黄色旋涡面具的人假惺惺地抹眼泪，连面具都没有摘掉。又没过多久哽咽地说什么不能浪费丸子，至少自己吃掉了。卡卡西原本以为他会摘掉面具，却没想到对方直接拿着丸子往右眼的旋涡戳了进去。

“……”

丸子消失了。

如果是旁人在这，只会觉得滑稽好笑，但是卡卡西笑不出来。心下瞬间闪过无数的分析，排除了各种把戏，只留下了他最不愿意相信的那个——

空间忍术。

……对方可是晓啊，何况对方说他连正式成员都不是……一想到自己马上就要去面对晓的首领了，卡卡西心中愈发苦涩。

……希望能给水门老师留下有价值的消息。

他看见对方忽然凑了上来，将鼻尖凑到他的脖颈处，维持着亲密又暧昧的姿势。银发青年浑身都僵硬住了，不是演戏，而是真的僵硬住了。呼吸的热气喷撒在他的锁骨上，上一次还是……

他完全不知道对方在想什么。

……难道任务还没开始，就要失败了吗？

尽管凑了这么近，可是他却闻不到对方的信息素。他的嗅觉一向很灵敏，这只能说明对方是个beta。他苦中作乐地想，能庆幸还好不是alpha吗？

“薄荷味~”

带旋涡面具的人如此说道，话尾拽得老长。卡卡西震惊不已，在进入游郭之前，他不准备暴露自己Omega的身份，这只会给他带来麻烦。他能确保自己身上信息素的味道几近于无，不然也就不会隐瞒带土和水门老师那么多年……

……或许是因为很近吧，或者是特殊的忍术。

一直待在旁边对着人头盘算东西的人忽然转过来，直勾勾地看着他道：“omega？”

“……”

虚汗细细密密地渗出来，浸透了衣服。卡卡西在心里暗暗叫苦，这下他引起了两个晓成员的注意力了……

这人又自言自语道：“omega可是很值钱的。”

“……”

“……正好游郭也不远，把他卖了。”

“……”

事情愈发不妙起来。如果真的被带走了，在路上他们可能就会发现他的真正身份。

刚刚还在说喜欢他、自称是阿飞的人，如今环抱着手在一旁看好戏。卡卡西深呼了一口气，只好伪装成怯弱的样子道：“……我是已经被标记过的omega，卖不了多少钱的……”

“噗嗤。”

对方嗤笑一声，像是听到了什么笑话。对方没理他，开始对着人头吃丸子，只是让这个叫阿飞家伙把他抓起来。

阿飞伸出手指摇了摇。

“一见钟情先生，这你就不知道了。被标记过的Omega再被强行标记，很香哦？”

“……”

阿飞又抱怨道：“何况角都前辈那么抠，再少的钱也是钱。蚊子腿再小也是肉，角都前辈怎么可能放过？”

“……”

……卡卡西心下飞快地思考着对策。他眼角瞥着周围，观察着周围可利用的因素，思考着逃跑路线。对方的能力他还完全不了解，而且有两个人，对他非常不利。

就在带着旋涡面具的人已经靠近了他，他斗篷下的手也按上了卷轴——

“啧。”

那个叫角都的人突然咋舌一声。卡卡西注意到这个人先是摸了一下戒指，又闭上眼睛。那个叫阿飞的人忽然不满地大呼小叫起来，说老大偏心。卡卡西注意到这个人手上并没有戒指。

……这个叫阿飞的人不是晓组织的正式成员，应该是真的。

没过多久，角都又睁开眼睛，神色有些不耐烦。角都朝着阿飞说是改了命令，让他去别的地方执行其他任务，蝎会过来顶替他。他们毫不避讳卡卡西，毕竟他们不会在乎自己的对话有没有被虫子听到。

……蝎，应该是指前年杀了风影叛逃的赤砂之蝎。

通缉手册上还有蝎的画像。卡卡西只知道这么一个人，这两个叫角都和阿飞的人，都闻所未闻。角都的护额是泷隐村，泷隐村位于天堑，消息闭塞，没听说过很正常。这个叫阿飞的人，连护额都没有……

“呜啊啊，阿飞好惨，阿飞好可怜。”

阿飞在地上打起滚来，哀怨地哭诉道：“送走了一个大爷，又来一个大爷。”

“分头走，我去把这些人头换了钱，你把这个Omega捆出去卖了。”

“什么什么！”

阿飞一个鲤鱼打挺，期待道：“卖了的钱是阿飞的零花钱吗？”

“……滚。”

阿飞又蔫了下去，道：“那能不卖吗？阿飞想带回去养……不过阿飞养不起娇贵的Omega，阿飞要涨工资！”

角都瞥了一眼，道：“你少买点指甲油就有钱了。”

阿飞扭扭捏捏地说：“可是，阿飞真的该发工资了，阿飞连丸子都吃不起了。”

“滚。”

角都说：“再吵砍了你的头去发工资。”

“……呜啊！”

阿飞吓得哇哇乱叫，委屈道：“难怪前辈老是换搭档！原来前辈已经残忍到把同伴都换成零花钱了！前辈太残忍了，我要向老大申请换搭档！”

“我要向老大告状，说前辈挪用公款！”

“滚。”

角都吐出这个字之后就提着人头走了，走之前还不忘把碟子里的丸子拿在手上吃完。阿飞慌慌张张地站在门口大喊，前辈你还没付钱之类的话，还有阿飞不想卖身还钱云云。

“……”

阿飞转过头来，却发现那个omega早已不见了人影。


	22. 死亡

空气里都是胭脂粉的味道，与令人作呕的信息素混在一起，闻起来像是阴沟里的臭老鼠。

花魁正向傀儡走去，他隐没在人群里。

惨白的粉底宛如他尸体一样的半边身体，猩红的唇妆像是刚吸过血。不知名的女人裹着华美的袍子，迈着所谓的外八文字缓慢地向他走来，臃肿得像是扭曲的蠕虫。金雀翠翘的影子落在地上，仿佛恶鬼的獠牙。

他面无表情地注视着这一切。

形形色色的人围在旁边，或惊呼或赞叹。表面这里锣鼓喧天，热闹非凡，其实是人间炼狱，所有人都是披着人皮的怪物。他们的身份背景或许有很多，但目的只有一个，那就是他的人头。

这些热闹与他无关。

过了今晚，所有人都会永远的闭上嘴。

不为人知的角落里隐隐传来惨叫声。他微微合眼，转身离开。蝎已经开始了，明天他就会得到他想要的一切，血雾之里的恐怖将会笼罩在每个人头上。

同伴的鲜血，不是很美味吗？

他们不是很喜欢吗？

戴着面具的男人渐渐被旋涡吞噬。正当他要离开的时候，他的视线忽然锁定在某处——

是那个omega。

被他放走的omega正作游女打扮。

他都被气笑了。原本他只是想让矢仓当诱饵，剩下的交给蝎。他对这个omega无感，现在他改变主意了。

[就当逛了一次窑子。]

旗木卡卡西还真找了一个烂货啊？宇智波带土在他眼里究竟是什么，烂锅配烂盖？啊？！

……

银发男人无措地抱着三味线，跪坐在蒲团上。

他不明白四代水影为什么忽然改变了主意，放着好好的花魁不要，点名要他这个不知名的芸者。水影的目的本来就是把自己当成诱饵，杀了所有人。根据他的猜测，晓组织首领根本不会来，顶多是他遇到的二人组来杀人而已。

可能是那个叫阿飞的已经发现他的身份了，告诉了水影。可是卧底的人何其多，为什么偏偏是他一个……

难道是团藏和晓组织有勾结吗？

卡卡西在心里飞快地思考着各种可能性，又一一否定。他不由得苦笑，不管怎么说，走一步看一步，只希望他还能发挥一点余热。

他低头，开始拨弄三味线。

水影矢仓遣散了所有人，只留下了他。他坐在房间中央，一左一右是正对的两个座位，矢仓进来后就安静地坐在一侧，一言不发。他用眼角的余光偷瞄，发现矢仓坐姿僵硬，神情呆滞，眼神空洞……

看来四代水影被人用幻术控制的传闻是真的。

……他平静地垂眼，神色不动地压下心中的惊涛骇浪，只有铿锵的弦惊之声。

房间里很是幽暗，只有微微的烛火。

“哗——”

门被推开，他不由得看向来人，瞳孔剧烈地收缩起来——

是他!

是那个戴着旋涡面具的男人。

卡卡西迅速地反应过来，点头躬腰行礼，低低的唤了一声“大人”。那个自称阿飞的男人却没有像之前那样嬉笑打闹，而是坐在另一侧的座位上。

“继续。”

那个男人端起酒盏喝酒。面具别向他，遮挡住侧脸。

卡卡西低低地应了一声，握住拨子的掌心全都是薄薄的细汗。卡卡西怎么都没想到，这个自称阿飞的男人是晓组织的首领。看起来，他对水影矢仓的反应毫不意外……他就是操控水影的人。

冷汗滴了下来。

事情远远超出了他的预料。他还不能死，他要把这个消息带给水门老师。

前奏。

前奏部分缓慢压抑，有黑云压城、大军压境之势。三味线的的音色很是特殊，拨弦的时候有如佩环相击，尖锐而清脆，用来演奏残酷的战争再合适不过。

尽管弦声铿锵，可他一直在伺机逃走。

他顿时觉得不妙。

外边隐隐传来呼喊声，吵闹的声音。他假装不安地说：“大人，外边……”

“继续。”

戴面具的男人不为所动，他只好继续弹奏。

弹奏到高潮处，铮铮弦声尖锐不已，仿佛刀剑争鸣。节奏急促短平，宛如身处生死一线的战场。正因为他经历过亲身死生，所以他弹奏出来的弦声才有血气。

窗棂上泼洒上血迹。

“歘！”

门忽然被撞开，木门的残骸四处飞溅，一个黑影被砸到了地上。卡卡西低头继续弹奏，充耳不闻。那人惊恐地看向前方，仿佛那片黑暗里有什么怪物。那人转头看向矢仓，疯狂地磕头求饶，额头上都被磕出血来。

“水影大人，饶了我吧！再也不敢了！”

弦声暧昧。

“您说什么是就是什么，我们再也不敢有什么异议了……”

傀儡又怎么可能回答他。

期间矢仓一直都没有任何反应，那人抬头，惊恐地发现了不对劲。他恐惧地大喊，原来你——

铮。

手一拨，惨叫声被三味线的声音掩盖。

曲收。

一个木质断手横空飞来把男人捅死，血溅到了他的脸上，溅到了酒杯里。他认出了那是风之国的傀儡术，应该是他们之前说的赤砂之蝎。但面具男还在喝酒，没有丝毫反应。

卡卡西在心里苦笑，他根本找不到逃脱的机会。

手指微动。

晓组织首领、还有被操控的水影已经不是他能对付的了，何况还有杀死了风影的赤砂之蝎。等他们会合，他就彻底没有办法了，还不如现在强行创造机会逃走。

可是已经晚了。

正准备动手的时候，一个身形佝偻的中年男人走了进来。他整个人都扭曲地团在地上，仿佛在爬行。他也穿着黑底红云的晓袍，一根金属制的蝎尾从背后绕过来。

“已经杀完了……”

“啊，还漏了一个。”

电光石火之间，那根诡异的蝎尾猛地向他刺过来。他寒毛耸立，正要招架的时候，旁边静坐的水影忽然有了动作，挡在他身前。

蝎转向面具男，道：“我以为你只是玩玩。”

卡卡西心中又惊又险，冷汗涔涔。

“你该不会真的对这种货色……”蝎转头看向他，兴致盎然地改口：“这个玩具确实值得玩得久一点。”

面具男没有说话。

蝎嗤笑一声，当他默认。蝎又转过来饶有兴致道：“看是你的傀儡厉害还是我的傀儡厉害，一个风影，一个水影……”

“既然已经完成了任务，不要让角都久等。”

“啧。”

蝎不耐地咋舌，走了。

房间里又只剩下了他和面具男，以及被操控的水影。

“你叫什么名字。”

面具男忽然开口问道。他的声音不像之前那样捏腔拿调，原本的声音非常的低沉沙哑。就算不压低了声音，也让人感觉不怒自威。

“……鹿惊，畑鹿惊。”

“你是已经被标记过的omega。”

卡卡西装作低眉顺眼的样子，微微颔首。可谁知那个男人像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，大笑起来。

“只要给钱给你，你什么都可以做是吧。”

“大人……”

“这不就是你的工作吗？反正是你情我愿的利益关系，不是吗？”虽然是反问，但是用的是不容置喙的语气。

“被标记过的omega，再被别的alpha玩一次的话，会死呢……”

“……”

“真是可惜。”

他漫不经心地想，可惜不能看你被玩到死呢。

“……”

卡卡西深知自己已经知道了对方的秘密，已经没有退路了。对方不会让他活着离开，但是觉得对方没有杀他灭口，还是有回旋的余地。卡卡西在心里苦笑，虽然他厌恶自己是omega，但是这种时候因为omega而暂时苟且，这让他有些庆幸。

……至少也要把情报传递出去再死。

他不在乎自己。

他装作是普通人反应，刚刚也只是被吓呆了不敢动。他稍微靠近矢仓，想把矢仓的幻术破解——

“阿飞，他在做小动作哦？”

陌生的声音突兀地响起，卡卡西猛地回头。不知何时起，墙壁里冒出一个锯齿状的植物，植物里露出一个半黑半白的怪物，刚刚出声的白色的那边。

“杀了他……”

黑色的半边如此说道，话还未曾落下，卡卡西的身上忽然布满了血丝。密密麻麻的血丝暴露在皮肤上，宛如瓷瓶的裂纹。查克拉开始在体内横冲直撞地涌动，紊乱成一团——

“啊，他自爆了。”

白色的怪物如是说。

身上的裂纹越来越恐怖，暴动的查克拉在体内翻江倒海，五脏六腑像是被捣碎了一样。查克拉冲破体内的血管，浑身血淋淋，被针毡碾过的痛苦袭卷了他。不过这种痛苦大概只有一瞬，他马上就要去死了——

反正他也是来赴死的。

选择自爆，也只是不想让带土的眼睛落入别人的手里而已。

在生命终结的前一刻，卡卡西感到没由来的轻松快乐。他想，他终于理解了带土临死前笑容的含义。脸上有温热的感觉，大概是纲手的查克拉被他的查克拉搅乱消散了。左眼宛如深不见底的旋涡一样鲸吞海纳着他的查克拉……

大概，写轮眼已经暴露了吧。

“……卡……卡西？”

不过这一切都没有了意义，现在他终于要去见带土了。

卡卡西忽然有些担心起来。琳是医疗忍者，带土是英雄，他们一定都在净土里——但是他可是以“冷血卡卡西”著称的人啊，杀过那么多同伴，他应该是下地狱才对……

……他真的能见到带土吗？

视野渐渐暗了下来，天黑黑，他感觉自己已经沉到了水底，失重和窒息的感觉淹没了他。他也越来越困，终于支撑不住地阖上眼……

在他失去意识之前，他听见一道声嘶力竭的嘶吼——

“卡卡西！！！！”


	23. 厌恶

现在，旗木卡卡西就在这里，就在他眼前，去死。

大脑是空白的。

千钧一发的时刻，万花筒疯狂地转动，身体近乎本能地上去抱住了他……带土一边用幻术控制他让他停止了自爆，并且控制他梳理自己体内的查克拉，一边用封印术封印了暴走的查克拉。

自爆终于停了下来。

带土紧紧的抱住卡卡西，拼命地用神威移动。周围的景色因为时空扭曲已经模糊成了一团，但是他满脑子都是卡卡西快要死了，他的卡卡西快要死了……对，角都能救卡卡西……角都在哪里……

快赶上。

一定要赶上。

他明明已经决定了，再也不会迟到了。

角都还在杀人，和赤砂之蝎一起。他抱着卡卡西，死死不松手。蝎惊诧了一瞬，过后满是玩味。角都满脸不爽，全是动作被打断的不耐烦。

“救他。”

角都说：“杀了你。”

可当角都转过身来的时候，对上了那只猩红的眼睛。冰冷的视线压迫着他，漆黑的阴影笼罩着他。这是他第二次感到毛骨悚然的寒意，好像他面对的不是人，而是苏醒的凶兽，上一次还是面对千手柱间的时候。

会死的。

角都毫不怀疑只要他有一个不字，下一秒他的头就会掉下来。

“我说，救他。”

“……”

在他的注视下，角都终于不情不愿地开始了动作。他直勾勾地盯着角都，大脑还是空白的，还没有缓过神来——

他差点再次失去了卡卡西。

他的卡卡西。

浑身还在战栗不已，那种什么都无法握住的恐惧感让他窒息。他大口大口地喘着气，手里抱住的力道又加紧了些。只有这样，只有这样和卡卡西紧密地挨在一起，才让他稍微有点真实感。

……是因为他让卡卡西见证了他的死亡，所以上天也要让他眼睁睁看着卡卡西去死吗？

“咦，这不是木叶的那条狗……”

白绝惊叹不已，带土的速度太快了，他才刚刚赶上来。话还没说完，刹那间他的脖子凭空地被扭曲成麻绳，到达某个临界点后倏然断裂。头咔嚓地掉下来，滚到了地上。

“已经说过很多次了，白绝不是一次性消耗品。”

黑绝不满地说。

“你叫它管好自己的嘴。”

沉默良久，黑绝又没入了墙壁里。这滩黑色的粘稠液体幽幽道：“……随便你，你别忘了你现在到底是谁就好。”

“宇智波带土已经死了。”

眼珠机械地转动。

理智在一点一点地回笼。

他低下头，看着怀里紧闭着双眼的卡卡西。苍白的脸上血色全无，满是封印术的玄奥晦涩的符文。颤抖的手摸向卡卡西的脸，粗糙的指腹摩挲着那道伤疤。毫无疑问，是卡卡西，这是卡卡西为了救他留下的疤痕，这是他送给卡卡西的眼睛。

可是……

手指向下缓缓的移动，停留在唇角的位置——

是痣。

他下意识地把躺在怀里的卡卡西抱了起来，紧紧地抱着。卡卡西的双手无力地搭在背后，他的下巴轻轻地搁在卡卡西的肩膀上。他埋在卡卡西的脖颈间里，贪婪地呼吸——

是薄荷的味道。

卡卡西就是omega，伪装成beta的omega。

原本就岌岌可危的理智再一次崩塌，将他摇摇欲坠的意识再次摧毁。此时此刻，他终于意识到——

被他标记的人，就是卡卡西。

原来拯救了他的是卡卡西，被他凌辱的人是卡卡西……

现在他终于明白了，为什么卡卡西永远在反复强调“别碰我”，为什么卡卡西如此的疏远他、厌恶他……他痛苦不已地捂着头，头疼得感觉要炸开，那些被他遗忘的记忆渐渐回来，他终于记起来了——

卡卡西在哭啊。

那天，进入卡卡西身体的时候，卡卡西流泪了……

所以那个时候，那个时候，他清醒过来了……他无法接受这样一个事实……卡卡西在哭……他，他强迫了他喜欢的人……

从来不流泪的人，为他流泪了。

他本该高兴的，可偏偏却是以一种让他无法接受的方式。水滴从卡卡西脸上滑下去的时候，他终于明白了，他和卡卡西，已经走向无可挽回的地步了。他无法接受，他甚至愿意欺骗自己那是雨水……

……他舔了上去。

是泪水啊。

他终于崩溃了，所以，他的大脑保护了他，不让他想起这一切——卡卡西是对的啊。他就是一个胆小又虚伪的自私鬼。

[你不用在意是谁。]

[……]

不，我在意你，我非常非常在意你，我只在意你。

[战争时代活着已经不容易了，这里多的是强奸犯。omega又不能反抗alpha，比起被强奸，自愿做爱还有钱拿，已经是很多人求之不得事情了。]

[……]

……对，你是omega，你不能反抗我，是我……

[如果你是怕麻烦，担心那个omega要你负责的话，你也不必在意。那个omega是我刻意挑选的，天生子宫残缺，也不可能有你的小孩子，也不会找上门要你负责。]

[……]

……子宫残缺？

卡卡西在说什么啊？他子宫残缺吗？是隐瞒自己身份，伪装成beta的代价吗……那卡卡西该多痛苦啊……

要是那时候，他抱住了卡卡西该多好。

那个时候卡卡西为了保护他，已经伤痕累累了。可是卡卡西不仅没有抛弃他，还一直背着他……

而他在做什么呢？

他强迫了卡卡西。他非但没有抱住卡卡西，非但没有记起来这一切，他还朝着卡卡西怒吼，还朝着他质问，甚至想走到卡卡西面前揍上一拳。

……他在干什么啊？

[旗木卡卡西，我知道你讨厌我，知道你一直瞧不起我。但是我没有想到，原来在你眼里我是这样的人渣。到了这种时候，觉得我还在想这种东西。]

[……难道不是吗？]

[……]

[你忘记了你被我背着的时候说什么了吗？你在说，你还没向琳告白，你说琳还在等你回去。到了那个地步你还在想这种事情，你不就是这种人吗？]

不，不是的……那个时候我说琳，只是想让你丢下我而已……

[你当自己逛了一次窑子不就行了。]

[……]

不，卡卡西，你不是……

[不然你想怎样，你想成为史上第一个因为欲火焚身这个可笑死法的忍者吗？你不是想当火影吗？当时那种情况你还想让我怎样？让你去祸害别的清清白白无辜的omega吗？

[……]

为什么，那个时候他没有听明白“别的清清白白无辜的omega”这种话啊？

如果他早一点发现……

可是后来呢？后来他和卡卡西大吵了一架，从此两不相见。就算在一个队伍里，也刻意回避彼此。就算视线偶然相交，也很快错开。就算是无可避免的接触，也都是公事公办的语气。

他们吵架了，他们吵什么呢？

他问卡卡西，多少钱。

是的，他在问卡卡西，到底给了多少钱。

卡卡西没有说话，他把自己身上所有的积蓄都翻了出来，甩在卡卡西脸上，让卡卡西滚。

是的，他做了这样畜生不如的事情。

卡卡西说如果你只是因为自责想要跟那个omega在一起的话，大可不必，说了已经给钱了。那人是个很聪明很识趣的人，不然当初也不会答应这笔生意。那个omega现在应该拿着那笔钱过得风生水起了。

他让卡卡西滚。

卡卡西还是很冷淡，说你冷静下来之后就会觉得我做得没错了，你是一个忍者，只能做正确的事情，就走了。

……他在干什么啊？

不仅如此，他刚刚还在对卡卡西说，只要有钱，你什么都可以做是吧。

他紧紧抱着卡卡西，他的卡卡西。所有记忆的碎片，所有的光影都杂糅成一团。所有的往事最终汇聚成一句话——

[别碰我。]

……难怪卡卡西那么厌恶他啊。

带土笑了起来。


	24. 囚禁

不能再让他离开自己。

面具男将银发男子轻轻地抱在床上，给他的手脚栓上锁链。铁链的另一端系在墙壁上，能够活动的范围刚好就是这个小小的房间……不，即便是把手脚锁上，他也会找到机会开锁，或者是干脆强行脱臼来挣脱。

……无论怎样都会离开自己。

那就把他的手筋脚筋挑断好了，这样永远都不会离开他了。

不能再让他自杀。

灯不可以，因为他会打碎灯来自杀。床不可以，因为他会一头撞在床角。锁链不可以，因为他会用绞死自己。就算是什么都没有的房间，也可以撞在墙壁上。就算连墙壁都没有，也都可以咬舌自尽。

……无论怎样都会死。

只要一想到，一旦离开了自己的视线，卡卡西就会在自己看不到的角落里去死，他就就一片茫然——

他从未想过卡卡西会死。

这些年里，他先是疯狂地报复引发琳死亡的那些人，把雾隐村搅乱，却对卡卡西不闻不问。他从未回到过木叶，也从未看过卡卡西一眼，只是偶尔在白绝口中有所听闻——

卡卡西整天在慰灵碑前徘徊。

眼前的旗木卡卡西是赝品。在宇智波带土的认知里，真正的卡卡西是强大的、骄傲的天才，而不是整天在慰灵碑前忏悔度日的赝品。带土给卡卡西的写轮眼是用来看清未来的，而不是用来盯着死人的坟墓的。

可是只有赝品活着才能进入月之眼，才能创造出真正的卡卡西，才能找回带土记忆里的卡卡西。

但是他从未想过，赝品即便再比他更像亡灵，也还是活着的，也会死。在带土的认知里，卡卡西活着似乎是理所当然的事情。他强大，他完美，他无所不能，再加上还有自己的写轮眼，死亡似乎是与旗木卡卡西完全不相关的词汇

即便是赝品也有存活的必要。

……对，如果只要离开自己的视线他就会死的话，那就不要让他离开自己的视线好了。

要永远、永远地注视着他。

囚禁他。

绝又从墙壁上冒了出来，看到戴着旋涡面具的男人正在给银发男人戴上手镣脚铐。带土瞥了黑绝一眼，然后又继续手中的动作。黑绝这次似乎学聪明了，没有再从神树上扯下一个白绝带到他眼前来。

“你在干什么，斑？”

黑绝语气不善，最后在称呼上重读，希望他能认清自己现在的身份。可黑绝没有想到的是带土对他的话置若罔闻，依然没有停下来。

黑绝话里意味不明道：“我可不记得你喜欢养金丝雀。”

“……金丝雀很难养的，容易死。”

面具男动作一顿，终于停了下来。他的话语很平静，几乎听不出情感起伏。他漠然道：“你安心吧，我不会因为这个而停止月之眼的……不，相反，我会加快尾兽的捕捉的。”

“最好如此。”

黑绝幽幽地看着他怀里昏迷不醒的男人。

“如果你敢动他一根手指，我一定叫你生不如死。”面具男平静道，仿佛只是在简单地陈述事实。“即便你是斑的意志，如果你再出现在这个房间，我也有无数种办法叫你求生不得求死不能。”

“滚。”

……

意识朦朦胧胧，慢慢地从一片虚无中感知到自己的存在。视野里一片漆黑，只有一条又小又窄还曲曲折折的光路。

他沿着路慢慢行走。

路的前面有一个小小的亮点，他走啊走，走到发现那亮点是一个小小的人影——一个穿着火影御神袍半袖的人影，白色长发的人影。

他惊喜地追了上去。

父亲！

他希望像小时候扑了个满怀，跳到背上被那人背起来。他趴在那人宽厚的背上，那人笑着掂掂他，说你又长大了。

可是没有。

那个人影转过来，腹部满是血，猩红的血。那个人握着刀，刀插在腹部。那人抱歉地笑笑，他忽然记起来了那个笑容，那个烙在他记忆深处让他充满恐惧的笑容。那人张嘴要说话，他惊恐地摇头拒绝，可那人还是说出口——

[对不起，卡卡西……]

那人又化为碎片，飞快地消散。

他拼命地往前跑，想要追那些碎片，想要把它们拼起来。可是那些曾经陪伴在他左右最后又离他而去的人，都接二连三地出现在路上。他又遇见了带土，带土被压在巨石下，笑着给他眼睛，最后也化成了碎片。

他拼命地跑，绝望地跑，左眼有温热的液体流下来，他不知道那是什么。

他又遇见了琳——

千鸟再次洞穿了琳的心脏。

“不要……琳……”

他惊醒过来，大口地喘着气，还没有从刚刚的噩梦中走出。新鲜的空气灌在他的肺部，潮湿又闷热的感觉宛如在胸口上压了一块石头……理智渐渐回笼，这时候他才后知后觉地意识到什么。

……自己……还……没死？

视野里依然是一片漆黑。他才堪堪睁开眼，浑身上下的痛楚就让他抽了一口凉气。这些疼痛在提醒他活着的实感，也让他意识到自己的不妙。

全身都像被针毡戳烂一样，满是密密麻麻又尖锐的疼痛。骨头都感觉要碎了，内脏也不太妙，大概是自爆失败留下的后遗症……

……自爆，对，自爆。

卡卡西忽然意识到什么，慌张去检查自己的左眼。发现没有异样之后，他才松了一口气。他心里却愈发觉得奇怪起来，不明白敌人为什么没有挖去写轮眼，更没有把写轮眼封印起来……

可能是强者对自己实力的自傲吧，对方根本不在乎写轮眼。

除此之外，他想不到别的解释。

卡卡西不由得苦笑起来，弱者连自己的死法都无法选择。他以为是自己选择的赴死，可实际上他连死都办不到……

不能去见带土了。

带土见到这样的他，或许也会很失望吧。

敌人留着他，大概是用来威胁木叶……不，威胁水门老师。不仅不能给水门老师帮忙，还要给水门老师带来负担，自己还真是毫无用处啊……不过只要活着，事情就还有转机，就还能做点什么。

疼……

不仅是自爆后遗症带来的剧烈疼痛，还有别的……手和脚已经抬不起来了，极有可能是手筋脚筋被挑断了。手腕和脚踝处传来冰凉的铁制品触感，大概是手镣脚铐……

明明已经挑断了手筋脚筋，还要把他锁住，敌人还真是看得起他啊……明明自负到根本不把写轮眼放在眼里……

查克拉也被封印了。

查克拉大概是在阻止他自爆的时候封印的。封印很牢靠，只有一丝一缕的查克拉漏出来，这点点查克拉，连最基础的三身术都无法支撑……不过就算有查克拉也毫无办法，他的手已经不能动了，也没有办法结印……

……他已经是强弩之末了。

卡卡西并不担心自己的安危。敌人已经阻止了他的自爆，对方把他留着就不是为了让他再次去死的。他要想办法找到机会，把情报传递出去……先得想办法把手治好，可以假意迎合敌人。即便只有一丝一缕，查克拉也要攒下来，用到刀刃上……

强忍着疼痛，他竭力地保持着理智，飞速地制定了计划。说是计划，其实也只能见招拆招。

他勉强偏转脑袋，打量四周。

他现在所有的气力都被抽去，连呼吸都有些费力。

眼睛慢慢适应黑暗，他现在终于能勉强看清自己身处何处，他慢慢地环视四周。这是一个空旷又简单的房间，似乎并不能称得上是牢房，反而更像是一个人的卧室，有书桌，有床铺。但奇怪的是，这个房间里没有灯，没有镜子，没有任何的生活用品，看不出有人生活的气息……

一只眼睛。

一只眼睛突兀地出现在黑暗里，注视着他，在他环视到某处时又猛然对上。卡卡西的心脏都漏了一拍，勉强镇定住。在黑暗里他只能大概看出对方的轮廓……

可是一只眼睛的还能有谁？

卡卡西想起那个自称阿飞的男人来，土黄色的旋涡面具只露出一只眼睛。明明是晓组织的首领，却一直装疯卖傻只说自己是见习员工。一直戴着面具，不肯叫人看清他的真面目……

他已经动弹不了了，晓组织首领还亲自监视他吗？

还真是看得起他啊。

明明在店铺里偶遇的时候，还是那样一副轻蔑的模样。明明口里一直在说喜欢他这种话，可是眼睛却连丝毫的情绪波动都没有。明明那时候对方看他就是看路边的石子一样，完全不把他放在眼里。

卡卡西忽然有些看不透对方的意图来。

太矛盾了。

可卡卡西不知道的是，虽然表面上对方对他的苏醒毫无反应，但是实际上心里已经掀起了惊涛骇浪——

卡卡西说，不要，琳。

他忍不住去想，卡卡西梦到了琳的死吗？这是第几次了？曾经无数个他不知道的夜晚里，卡卡西都会像这样从噩梦中惊醒吗？

带土闭上眼，强忍住内心的痛苦。

他感到自己被割裂了。

一个声音很大很吵，几乎占据了他内心的全部。这个声音在告诉他，旗木卡卡西不是这样的，这个只知道痛苦地自责的卡卡西只是个赝品。旗木卡卡西永远都是骄傲恣意的天才，而不是像这样停滞不前的废物。

另一个声音小小声地哀求着——

他多疼啊，抱抱他吧。


	25. “……谢谢你。”

带土阖眼，默然。

最终那个小小的声音被他忽略，他还是没有丝毫动作。拥抱算什么呢？他以什么身份去拥抱呢？有什么资格去拥抱？

更何况卡卡西的话一直都是扎在他心里一根刺。

别碰我。

身体细微地颤抖起来，幸好藏在晓袍之下，无人察觉。

他不能见到卡卡西。他在心里筑起高高的城墙，把自己与外界隔绝开来。他原本以为那高墙是坚不可摧的，他深信如此。只要戴上了面具，就连情绪也同样戴上了假面。可是只要一见到卡卡西，那高墙却变成了危楼，摇摇欲坠。

可带土无法控制自己。

他贪婪地注视着卡卡西，想把缺席的这几年补回来。他注视着卡卡西，从白天到黑夜，从黑夜到白天，可还是远远不够。他从不知道视线也可以这么烫，想把卡卡西融进自己的血肉里。

卡卡西已经醒了过来……

他该怎么做呢？

他曾经预想过无数次卡卡西醒来的状况，在心里排演过无数遍。可真到了这个时候，他还是免不了呼吸一滞，连手脚都不知道该放在哪里。

卡卡西会认出他吗？

他想要卡卡西认出他，他想要告诉卡卡西，标记你的人就在站在你面前。可他又不想卡卡西认出他，他希望宇智波带土在旗木卡卡西心里永远都是英雄。他现在这个样子，又算什么呢？

思绪乱成一团，搅成乱麻。

“……阿飞？”

卡卡西朝他眨眨眼，眼睛弯成一钩新月。这个笑容瞬间击中他的内心，他先是一愣，随后所有的酸涩和苦楚都齐齐地涌上来，百味陈杂。

他低下头，同样笑着。

“卡卡西前辈！你醒来啦？”

卡卡西不知道他是晓组织的首领吗？不知道他操控水影吗？

不，他知道。

只是卡卡西用这种态度告诉自己，他什么都不知道。他想告诉自己他什么都不会说，他在用这种方式向自己示好。

温顺又乖巧。

从未见过这副模样的卡卡西。

他什么话都说不出来，喉咙里像卡了一根鱼刺。带土这次是真真切切地意识到，他在卡卡西的生命里已经缺席了很多年。不只是自己，卡卡西也已经在他不知道的时候，悄然变成他陌生的模样。

卡卡西从来都不会对他笑。

可是卡卡西却能对着一个挑断他手筋的敌人笑……或许这时候，卡卡西还在想着如何逃走或者是如何杀死他吧。他心知这只不过是温柔的假面，可他还是沉浸在这样虚假的笑容里。

他告诉自己眼前的只是赝品，可他知道自己也是赝品。

……他何德何能啊？

他对卡卡西做了那样过分的事情，可卡卡西还说带土是英雄。他把卡卡西囚禁起来，可卡卡西还冲着他笑。

这个人，是不知道憎恶吗？

是不知道恨吗？

对，就是不知道恨。木叶对旗木朔茂、对旗木卡卡西做了那样多有所亏欠的事情，可他们父子却还是为木叶尽心尽力。白牙的事情已经发生过一次，可木叶却想让历史重演。木叶的人叫卡卡西来送死。

如果不是他，卡卡西早就死了。

卡卡西却在死前都是笑的。

……他恨，卡卡西不知道恨，他就替卡卡西去憎恨。卡卡西不会流泪，他就替卡卡西去流泪。

他把所有都给了卡卡西。

卡卡西值得最好的，所以他把他最好的东西都送给了卡卡西。他把眼睛、连同未来一起，都赠与了卡卡西。可是他永远都不觉得自己是最好的，所以他永远都在把卡卡西推开。

斑是对的，木叶已经本末倒置了。木叶成立就是保护他们所爱的人，可木叶却偏偏叫他们所爱的人去死。月之眼是对的，月之眼是虚假的，可这个世界也是虚假的。都是虚假，那为什么还选择苦苦沉浸在痛苦里呢？

他想要给予所有人幸福。

他是救世主。

戴着旋涡面具的男人歪头，假装惊喜地感慨道：“哎呀呀，没想到阿飞一见钟情的对象竟然是大名鼎鼎的写轮眼卡卡西……阿飞可真是有眼光呢！”

他很认真地说：“阿飞最喜欢卡卡西啦！”

“……”

他看到卡卡西先是一愣，随后温柔地笑着：“谢谢你，我也很喜欢阿飞。”

骗子。

带土忽然有些委屈起来，他不明白卡卡西究竟还要骗他多少次。此时此刻的告白只不过是虚与委蛇，宛如陌生人之间的礼尚往来。可他喜欢这样虚假的幸福，就像他执着于月之眼那样。

卡卡西喜欢他。

他就假装是这样吧。

他死死地盯着卡卡西，认真又固执得像个紧抓着糖果的小孩。

“前辈不要骗阿飞，阿飞可是会相信啊。”

卡卡西没有回应他。

不过没关系，他已经习惯了自说自话。他又问道：“前辈昏迷了这么久，前辈你要吃点东西吗？不过前辈现在只能喝粥这种流食哦，谁叫前辈这么脆弱呢？”

“嗯。”

卡卡西点点头，他小心翼翼地试探道：“可是我的手……”

“唔，只能阿飞来喂你咯。”

他把双手举过头顶，一边喊着万岁一边高兴地转圈圈。

“……那就麻烦你了，谢谢你。”

他很快就端来了粥。粥没有放糖，只有淡淡的咸味。他小心翼翼地把卡卡西扶起来，让卡卡西靠着墙壁半坐着。在他往墙壁上垫枕头的时候，他看到卡卡西忽然僵硬起来，神色莫名地看向他。

……他别开视线，假装无事发生。

他舀了一勺粥，把它递到卡卡西面前。卡卡西的面罩早就没有了，他直勾勾地看着卡卡西的脸。卡卡西原本就是冷白皮，现在更是虚弱无比，苍白的嘴唇没有丝毫血色。原本是月色，现在是雪色。

卡卡西无论怎样都是好看的。

他永远都看不够。

在卡卡西的嘴唇快要贴上勺子的时候，他的手却止不住地颤抖起来。粥洒在身上，卡卡西很是意外。可他没有办法控制自己，他依然死死地盯着卡卡西，他的视野里只有卡卡西的唇角痣。

……为什么？

为什么他从来没有想过被他标记的omega就是卡卡西呢？

为什么？？

卡卡西对他说，你找不到的，永远找不到的。他愤怒地大吼，责骂卡卡西，却不知道他一直要找的人却站在他面前。

“对不起……”

他隔着面具喃喃自语，他感觉到卡卡西已经完全僵住了……道歉是没有用的。他知道，对不起是世界上最虚伪的一句话。钉子插进木桩里，就算再把钉子拔出来，木桩上那些洞也不会消失了。

他又低下头，飞快地道歉：“前辈，下次阿飞会注意的。”

“……没关系。”

卡卡西也低下头，这样说。是他的错觉吗？他感觉卡卡西现在和他一样失控了，卡卡西也是全身都在颤抖……他知道，旗木卡卡西那么聪明的一个人，又怎么可能一直被蒙骗在鼓里？

他们隔着面具，相顾无言。

恍惚间他有了时空错乱的错觉。他们仿佛又回到了那个磷火漫天的夜晚，他们也是隔着一张面具，心照不宣地不戳破那张纸。仿佛一切都变了，又仿佛都没变。

带土看着卡卡西将勺子含在嘴里，没一会又全都咳出来。

咳出来的不只是粥水，还有血。

“……”

触目惊心的血咳在衣服上，带土视线渐渐模糊，理智也都渐渐崩溃。他现在想杀了所有人，他想杀了让卡卡西来赴死的三代火影，他想杀了三番两次迟到连自己的学生都没有办法保护的波风水门，他想杀了——

他想杀了自己。

所有人都去死好了。

在他几近癫狂的时候，卡卡西的声音又把他拉回现实。卡卡西歉意地笑笑，他的理智渐渐回笼。

“对不起……”

卡卡西说：“没想到粥有点烫……我也会注意的。”

“……啊！”

他假装恍然大悟道：“原来前辈是猫舌头啊，这么怕烫……不过这厮是阿飞的错，是阿飞没有注意到。”

“阿飞吹吹。”

带土又想起了盂兰盆节的晚上。他遇到了一个摔倒的小女孩，他给小女孩吹吹。他说不疼啦，痛痛飞飞。小女孩笑起来，他一抬头，就看见了卡卡西。

……脸上有泪痕的卡卡西。

“……”

他又舀了一勺，随后缓缓地将面具往上移了些。面具只露出他的下巴和嘴唇，因为上移的缘故，连眼睛都看不见了。他小心翼翼地将粥吹凉，将勺子递到卡卡西面前。他感觉到自己动作都缓慢到像过了一个世纪。

他什么都看不到。

眼前漆黑一片，他只能看到自己的面具。

勺子上有什么咬了上来，带土想着卡卡西此刻的模样。卡卡西此刻低下头喝粥，露出他后颈那一息软肉。他的脖子纤细得好看，一定像白鹿喝水那样。他一定是伸出粉嫩的舌头，像猫舔奶碗那样把勺子舔了个干干净净。

卡卡西的动作很慢。

卡卡西这家伙吃东西一向很快，所以卡卡西才能隐瞒……不，欺骗他这么多年。每分每秒都被拉长到一个世纪，或许没那么慢，只是他感觉已经度过了一生而已。

他忍不住去想卡卡西的动作为什么会变慢。

……是因为疼吗？

还是说，看到了他嘴角右侧的裂纹呢？

喝完粥之后，他又将面具挪了下来……卡卡西没有笑了，就像站在坟墓前对着死人一样的脸色。他哑然，过后他又歪头。

“啊，前辈真是不小心啊！嘴角沾上一点粥了！”

他伸手去擦那不存在的脏物。手套摩挲在嘴角，他很认真地擦了一遍又一遍。他想擦去那白瓷上的黑点，可那黑点还是固执地粘在唇角。已经用力地把嘴角擦红了，就连嘴唇都被磨破了皮，微肿。

嘴唇终于有了点血色。

卡卡西说：“……谢谢你。”


	26. 好梦

在他囚禁卡卡西的日子里，卡卡西总是在睡。

他见不到卡卡西醒着几次。就算醒着，他们也说不了几句话卡卡西又睡过去。应该说，是昏睡。比起睡眠，或许更接近昏迷。不仅仅是自杀留下的后遗症，还有经年累月的旧伤，还有劳累过度。

现在的卡卡西就像风中摇曳的烛火，随时都会熄灭。

木叶去死吧。

所有的事务都交给了影分身去处理，他从未离开过卡卡西一分一秒。这个蠢货只要一脱离他的视线就会想逃走，就会想要把情报传给木叶。事到如今，这个蠢货也是把木叶放在一切的前面，所有的温顺乖巧都是伪装。

木叶去死。

带土一直、一直看着卡卡西。他看着卡卡西一边说话一边咳血，他看见卡卡西痛苦地躺在床上抽搐。他看着卡卡西沉沉地睡去，又看见卡卡西从夜里惊醒。

起初，带土以为这是他把卡卡西的手筋挑断的缘故。

每次从噩梦中挣脱出来，卡卡西都会冒出一身的虚汗。他总是惴惴不安地凝视着自己的手，仿佛上面有什么恶心的脏东西。没过多久，这样不安的神情又会迅速敛去。就算失去了面罩，旗木卡卡西也善于戴上假面。

卡卡西看向他：“……阿飞，这么晚了，你还不睡吗？”

睡了，然后方便你离开我吗？

他歪着头，假装乖巧又委屈地回答：“阿飞没有床啦，又能睡在哪里？”

带土想起很久之前的事情来。

曾经有无数个夜晚，他穿过寂静无人的街道，穿过潺潺的小溪和郁葱的森林，来到卡卡西身边。旗木大宅在后山的边缘，只有一个人居住。他偷偷地趴在窗户外，窗户紧闭着，他衬着月色拙劣地用手比着剪影。

月光透过纸窗，斜斜地照在卡卡西熟睡的脸上。

他也是像这样，在寂静的夜晚里陪伴着卡卡西。可是曾经的他能够让卡卡西安心入眠，而今的他却只会给卡卡西带来噩梦。

……他不肯承认这样的人是宇智波带土。

他希望时间永远停留在宇智波带土成为英雄那一刻……不，宇智波带土不是英雄。宇智波带土只是一个天真得发蠢的傻子，妄想着可笑的火影梦。宇智波带土以为当上火影可以保护一切，却不知道事实是失去一切。

“如果你不介意的话……”

卡卡西低下头，温顺地道：“……就和我睡一起吧。”

“……”

一时间，他怔住了。

“和我睡一起的话，你也不用担心我会逃走，不是吗？”

“……”

卡卡西忽然笑开。他眉眼里满满都是温柔的笑意，宛如点墨在水中晕开。他反问道：“阿飞，你不是说喜欢我吗？”

“……”

带土忽然有些委屈起来，这算什么，恃靓行凶吗？

卡卡西已经变成了他完全陌生的样子。卡卡西变得很温柔，变得很会笑。卡卡西拔去了一身的刺，换上了厚厚的壳。卡卡西现在一定很受欢迎吧。卡卡西原本就受欢迎，只是原来的臭脾气叫人望而却步。

他的宝藏不再是他一个人的了。

卡卡西变得更好了，但是这种改变却不是他带来的。他忽然觉得把卡卡西藏起来是对的，卡卡西只对着他好就可以了。

“……那阿飞就勉为其难地答应吧。”

他小鸡啄米似的点点头。

带土钻入卡卡西的被窝，和卡卡西眼对着眼。明明是很窄的一张床，他却很小心地让自己没有碰到对方。漆黑的夜里，他看到了卡卡西的眼睛熠熠生辉。他还看到那只无法关闭的猩红瞳孔，血一样。

他假装高兴地问：“这样话，阿飞算不算睡过前辈了？”

卡卡西笑着道：“算。”

他又兴奋道：“这样好像小学同学郊游合宿的时候盖着被窝纯聊天啊！好高兴！”

才不是。

其实他难过得快要哭出来。带土心里很清楚，卡卡西只不过是在试探他而已。卡卡西那么聪明的一个人，又怎么可能猜不到他的身份？所以，卡卡西只是在找机会接近他，想知道他信息素的味道而已。

既然如此，他就满足卡卡西好了。

自从他半边身体移植了柱间细胞，他的生理构造都变了。他不止成为了不吃不喝的怪物，他的信息素味道也改变了。

藤草的清香隐隐地散发出来，带土看到卡卡西微微松了一口气。这样反应在他的预料之中，可又刺痛着他——卡卡西果然厌恶现在的自己吧，英雄成为了十恶不赦大罪人。

“确实很像……要来聊天吗，阿飞？”

卡卡西问。

卡卡西现在只不过是假意顺从，假意讨好他，以降低他的戒心而已。或许卡卡西还想从他口中套出别的情报，把他彻底利用完，然后丢掉。

他讨厌卡卡西。

不过他还是假装满心欢喜地答应了。

“阿飞，你有什么梦想吗？”

你看吧，果然。

带土恹恹地想，卡卡西只不过在试探他，在套情报而已。不过他还是像个真正的小孩子一样，用颇为兴奋的语气回答：“阿飞想要全世界都睡大觉做大梦去。”

“所有人都可以在梦里幸福。”

他看到卡卡西的神色果然有些异样，他知道卡卡西不会理解他的。卡卡西就是这样喜欢自我折磨的人，宁愿清醒地痛苦，也不要幸福地做梦。

“……梦是虚假的。”

“虚假的又怎样呢？现在这个世界，不也是虚假的吗？只要是活着的人，都会对别人有所亏欠，都会变成垃圾。没有人能逃离这个世界制造垃圾的轮回。同样是虚假的世界，为什么不选择一个更幸福一点的呢？”

带土忽然变得言辞激烈起来。

他极力地想要说服卡卡西，只有卡卡西不可以不理解他。他想要卡卡西的认同，可是他们注定无法理解。

我喜欢的人为了木叶去死，我要继承他的遗志，好好的保护木叶。卡卡西一直都是如此坚信的，所以他继承了白牙，也继承了白牙的意志。卡卡西在乎木叶，甚至多过在乎自己。

我喜欢的人为了木叶去死，那木叶去死好了。

明明是同一个出发点，他们却走向了截然相反的道路。这种思维方式的不同，也是木叶和宇智波一族永远的分歧点。

“那样只是逃避而已，逃避什么都没有办法改变。”

卡卡西永远都无法理解他。

一想到这点，带土就无比地痛苦起来。他极力地想要说服卡卡西，卡卡西总是摇摇头。卡卡西冷静地一条条反驳，像个十足的理中客——可他想要月之眼，只是为了卡卡西的幸福啊？！

卡卡西拒绝月之眼的话，那他一直以来的努力，他苟活至今的意义，算什么呢？！

笑话吗？！

卡卡西说：“你的内心是空虚的，什么都没有，所以才沉浸在虚幻的美梦里。”

不，不是空虚的。

那里只有你。

带土很想这么说，可是他被气笑了。话到嘴边又变成了——

“对，确实是空虚的。”

他的内心已经空无一物了。

带土很想说，他这里只剩下悲痛了，所以他舍弃了一切。他很想问卡卡西，你也是如此吧。在琳的墓碑前，在他的墓碑前久久伫立。所以卡卡西在噩梦中惊醒，才会一边叫着琳的名字一边恐惧地凝视自己的手。

卡卡西……够了……

你也不要再痛苦下去了。

带土内心有无数的旁白想要对卡卡西说。带土本以为卡卡西会理解他，这个世界上卡卡西是唯一能体会他的痛苦的人——

可是卡卡西的回答叫他绝望。

卡卡西说：“虽然我自己活得不太明白，但是经历得多了，却也明白了内心的空虚要用同伴来填补的道理。”

“……”

此时此刻，带土终于明白，停滞不前的只有他自己而已。

他又被卡卡西抛下了。

离开了自己之后，卡卡西变得越来越好。卡卡西身边站了越来越多的人，而他却还是孤身一人。卡卡西有同伴，有木叶，而他只是构成卡卡西生命里的微不足道的一小部分，但卡卡西却已经是他生命的全部。

这太不公平了。

带土委屈地心想，如果卡卡西知道真的是自己的话，一定会毫不犹豫地杀了他吧。

什么在慰灵碑前久久伫立，统统都是假的。卡卡西怀念的只不过是过去的自己而已。现在的卡卡西对他来说是赝品，他对卡卡西来说也是如此。

他看向卡卡西，却发现卡卡西已经睡着了。

带土闭上眼。

他无声道，晚安，好梦。

  



	27. “……”

  


后来卡卡西清醒的时间逐渐变长，气色有所好转。

旗木卡卡西就是这样的人。在所有人以为他一心求死的时候，他偏偏做些养狗养花看书这样热爱生命的举动。好几次大家都以为他已经在死亡的边缘游走了，可他却偏偏活了下来，生命力坚韧到令人惊叹。

他就是一把破碎的刀。就算已经碎了，他也能把自己拼凑起来粘好，继续做杀人的刀。

“阿飞想知道前辈更多的事情啦！”

戴着旋涡面具的男人忸怩地比着手指，一副羞涩的模样道：“毕竟，毕竟阿飞对前辈一见钟情了呢，阿飞是爱慕前辈的女子高中生！”

“前辈的写轮眼……是怎样得来的呢？”带土歪头，揣怀着微小的恶意。

“不……”

卡卡西摇头。他的神色有些怀念，他缓缓道：“……这只眼睛是别人送给我的。”

“哦？”

带土假装很感兴趣的模样，纯良无辜地问道：“是前辈的什么人呢？”

告诉我，旗木卡卡西。

宇智波带土在你眼里究竟是怎样的人？

他漫不经心地想着，卡卡西会怎样回答他呢？以个只知道拖后腿的令人厌恶的吊车尾队友？还是一个神志不清的垃圾强奸犯？在等待卡卡西的回答的时候，时间过得无比漫长。过了很久，带土才听到卡卡西的回答。

“……我的一个英雄朋友，送给我的。”

英雄？

宇智波带土这样的垃圾也配称之为英雄？一个无法保护任何人的废物是英雄？一个只知道逃避的胆小鬼是英雄？一个伤害了自己喜欢的人的强奸犯是英雄？

哈，别说笑话了。

带土无比地痛苦起来，他恨卡卡西。为什么永远不会去恨，为什么他对卡卡西做尽了过分的一切，旗木卡卡西却还能如此坦然自若地说出英雄这种话？

“是你的英雄，还是木叶的英雄？”

他恶意地反问。

无论是哪种回答，都让他厌恶。前者叫他欣喜若狂又无比憎恶自己，后者叫他厌恶得想吐。他希望答案是前者，宇智波带土在救旗木卡卡西的时候，可从来没有想过木叶那种狗屁东西。带土救卡卡西，只是因为那是卡卡西而已。

“……”

过了良久，他听见卡卡西回答道：“……是木叶的英雄。”

^……哈、哈，不愧是你，旗木卡卡西。

带土都被气笑了。

旗木卡卡西这个人，永远都把别人对自己的爱强加理由，永远都不会相信自己是被爱的那个。这可真叫他反胃，要把内脏都恶心得吐出来。

恶意宛如粘稠的黑泥一样溢出来，紧紧地缠在他的小腿肚上，攀附在他的脊背上，如跗骨之蛆，如影随影。

他问道：“那，前辈能多跟我说说关于他的事情吗？毕竟能让前辈这么称赞，这让爱慕前辈的阿飞吃醋得不得了啊。”

于是卡卡西便同他说起宇智波带土其人其事来。

卡卡西说：“带土从小就想当火影，想要保护一切。明明生在宇智波家，却是一个吊车尾。虽然他很多事情都做不好，但是他很努力。虽然大家都笑他，但他很喜欢帮助别人……”

“……他只是一个孤独的笨蛋而已。”

卡卡西垂着头。

卡卡西垂头的时候，总是又温柔又愧疚的神情。长长的睫毛低垂着，让他想起初生的羊羔的眼睛，温顺又乖巧。明明用那么多刺伪装自己，可内心却柔软得不得了。可带土讨厌卡卡西这样的眼神，卡卡西怀念的只不过是过去的自己。

他歪头，反问：“那他做到了吗？”

“……他很早就死去了。”

带土自言自语道：“那他就只是一个什么都做不到的蠢货。”

“不，他是一个温柔的人……”

带土笑了起来，又反问道：“宇智波带土只是一个虚伪的烂好人而已。他残忍又自私，你的写轮眼就是他给你的吗？他问过你的感受了吗，就这样把自己的意愿强加在你身上，明明这种眼睛……”

“明明这种眼睛对你而言，只不过是负担而已。”

“还披着什么帮你看清未来这种虚伪的话，其实他只不过是想把你捆绑在一起而已。他只不过是一个自私又残忍的蠢货，他想叫你永远都无法忘记他，生生世世都在痛苦自责中受尽折磨。”

他大放厥词，他肆意地辱骂贬低宇智波带土。

“……”

卡卡西久久地沉默，听着他发表长篇大论，听他把过去的宇智波带土否定得一无是处。戴着旋涡面具的男人先是慷慨陈词，最后声音越来越小。

“阿飞脸上有什么东西吗？”

他摸了摸自己的面具，有些不自在。

卡卡西淡然地反问道：“宇智波带土是怎样的人，和你又有什么关系？”

“……”

带土怒极反笑，他又问道：“那你呢？你也只不过是个垃圾蠢货。”

写轮眼是用来看未来的，不是用来看废物的墓碑的。带土想跟过去那个自己割舍，可偏偏卡卡西提起过去的自己温柔不已。卡卡西愈是怀念过去的宇智波带土，他就愈是狂躁，就越来越觉得眼前这个是赝品。

他揪着卡卡西的领子，阴阳怪气地贬低木叶，讽刺火影。卡卡西就非常冷静客观的一条条反驳。卡卡西越是维护，他就越是愤怒。

“咳……不，带土他……”

“……”

卡卡西的咳血为他的愤怒划上句号。

他慌张无比。只有这种时候，他才会意识到旗木卡卡西是一个很喜欢逞强的人。或许卡卡西早就已经油尽灯枯了，但总却伪装成安好的模样。可一旦暴露，那便是无可挽回的地步。

可即便虚弱得快要昏迷了，还要维护着带土，维护着木叶。

带土无比地痛苦起来。

他将卡卡西囚禁起来，只不过是在折磨彼此而已。

他想起以前卡卡西的逞强，想起以前自己是怎样对待卡卡西的。他想起自己和卡卡西做过之后，还在辱骂卡卡西人渣。所有的痛苦又转化为对自己的愤怒。他又很愤怒为什么卡卡西从不珍惜自己，又痛苦于自己的无能。

愤怒和痛苦烧穿了他，可他又什么都做不了。

……

最后一个问题，他这样告诉自己。

问完最后一个问题之后，再也不说这些令人痛苦的话题了。带土闭上眼，回想着卡卡西对他说过的一切，心如刀割。

[你永远都找不到他的。]

明明那个人就站在他面前，他却视而不见。

[如果你是怕麻烦，担心那个omega要你负责的话，你也不必在意。那个omega是我刻意挑选的，天生子宫残缺，也不可能有你的小孩子，也不会找上门要你负责。]

子宫残缺。

带土怔怔地盯着卡卡西的小腹。隔着薄薄的衣服，他只能看到卡卡西腹部的肌肉曲线。他想起了盂兰盆节那天晚上，想起他给小女孩吹伤口。卡卡西红着眼睛看向他，眼神里满是不知名的渴望。

卡卡西将手按在腹部，又很快地缩了回去。

……那里，很疼吗？

一想到那个可能性，带土就止不住地颤抖起来。他和卡卡西的血肉，他和卡卡西共同的一部分……他竭力地压抑着自己的情绪，平静的面具之下是即将喷薄而出的岩浆。

他假装好奇地问道：“……前辈既然已经被标记了，你和你的alpha……难道没有……没有……”

带土觉得自己根本说不出那几个字。

他快要无法呼吸了。

“……你们没有小孩吗？”

“……”

卡卡西沉默了一会儿，回答：“……没有。”

“……”

这次沉默的人轮到带土了。带土说不上来话，他甚至分不清自己是失落还是庆幸。

“那次做爱……只有痛苦而已。”

“……”

“没有小孩，对谁来说都是好事吧……”

“……”

带土觉得自己快哭了，实际上他却笑了起来——他为自己令人发指的愚蠢发笑。真是的，他在期待什么啊？他在奢望什么啊？

他正要说话，又听见卡卡西断断续续地说：“如果……如果那个也算小孩的话……虽然只是连意识都不曾诞生的肉块……曾经也是有的……我和他的一部分……我们……”

带土忽然不明白卡卡西在说什么了。

“那个从未问世过的孩子……是我对不起……”

啊？

卡卡西在说什么啊？为什么每个字都听得懂，合在一起就听不懂了？

带土看见卡卡西也闭上了眼睛。卡卡西在颤抖，眼泪从他的左眼流下来。带土死死地盯着卡卡西的小腹，他拒接那种可能性——失去远比从未拥有更叫人难过啊。

“我吃药打掉了。”

卡卡西这样说，他说：“错误应该被扼杀在摇篮里。”


	28. 他疯了，大概。

全世界都崩塌了。

卡卡西说，他们的做爱只是痛苦的结合。卡卡西说，他们的孩子只是一个错误。卡卡西亲手杀死了他们的孩子……

[别碰我。]

刹那间，世界变得天旋地转起来。眩晕感席卷了他，他喘着粗气，从未觉得连呼吸都是一件如此痛苦的事情。他痛苦地抱着头，抓着自己的发根，像是要连皮带肉地撕扯下来，把自己撕裂成两半。

“旗木卡卡西……”

他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个名字，看上去已经在崩溃的边缘。他将卡卡西压在身下，失去理智地怒吼——

“……你为什么要骗我？”

为什么？

旗木卡卡西，你有这么恨我吗？

说是怒吼，其实声音已经沙哑得不像话了。声线已经撤去伪装，变得沙哑低沉。他的眼白布满血丝，眼泪都快流出来了。滚烫的血液快要冲破皮肤，全身都暴起根根狰狞的青筋，连皮肤都变得赤红。人只有在情感极端的时候才会出现这种情况，或悲痛，或愤怒。

现在的他看上去完全就是一只几乎癫狂的野兽。

带土看到卡卡西的脸色忽然变得煞白。他拼命地摇头，宛如失神地喃喃自语。眼泪从他的左眼流下来，他崩溃不已。

“不……你不是带土……”

“你的信息素明明不是……”

可嘴上越是否认，他心里越是确信。之前的种种迹象已经让他无比怀疑，所以他确认了对方的信息素。他永远不会忘记带土信息素的味道，那是猫都喜欢的味道。可是他明明闻道的是藤草的清香……

他自言自语道：“既然你还活着，为什么……”

……为什么不回来？

难道带土濒死时无声的告白，只是他的错觉吗？只是他失去带土，痛苦到极致之后，产生的幸福的幻觉吗？

[不……你不是带土……]

眼泪都流不出来。

你看，世界果然是公平的。眼前的旗木卡卡西对他而言是虚假的，他对旗木卡卡西而言同样如此。

他看到卡卡西的左眼在流泪，那是爱哭鬼的眼睛。早在神无毗的时候，宇智波带土便将自己的一切都赠与了卡卡西。他把自己的眼泪连同未来都送给了卡卡西，所以之后他便再无未来可言，也别提流泪了。

只有曾经的宇智波带土才有哭泣的权利。

他看到卡卡西颤抖着伸手，想要揭开他的面具。眼泪顺着眼角沾湿在枕头上，可被挑断手筋的手根本就完成不了这个动作，伸出去已经是勉强。手指在触摸的面具的前一刻，在距离面具只有一咫尺的时刻，又无力地垂落——

“带土……”

声音都带上哭腔了。

理智的卡卡西，正确的卡卡西，只会流血的卡卡西……也会有这样崩溃的时候。装上了爱哭鬼的眼睛，也被传染成爱哭鬼了。

在手彻底滑落的刹那，带土紧紧地握住了他的手。

卡卡西的瞳孔微微睁大。

带土握住他的手，用他的手揭开了自己的面具。卡卡西已经落泪了，不会流下更多的眼泪，天才卡卡西已经变成了爱哭鬼——

他日思夜想的人，就在眼前。

那是怎样的一张脸啊，覆盖了半张脸的丑陋疤痕。整个脸都是凹凸不平，在脖颈，在耳后，都还有尸体一样惨白的颜色。无论是从何种角度来看，都已经脱离了人类的范畴。

是带土啊。

是他喜欢的带土啊。

他浑身都颤抖起来。

他想抚摸这脸上的疤痕，他想亲吻这些疤痕。这些疤痕是英雄的勋章，是他们羁绊的证明，是他在带土生命里烙下的不可或缺的印记。

曾经无数个夜晚里，他安静地抚摸着带土的照片。尽管他以为黑发少年的时间已经永远停留在了那一刻，可他还是忍不住去想他们本该有的未来……现在，带土确确实实地站在了他眼前，和他日日夜夜思之如狂的幻想一模一样。

带土是爱他的。

他想要捂着脸，他想大笑，可最后只有眼泪。

“你爱我。”他说。

“……”

他笃定地说：“你爱我。”

“……”

他又重复了一遍，确信不已：“你爱我，非常、非常爱我……”

“……”

……带土忽然有些委屈起来。他死死地摁住卡卡西，从喉咙里发出嘶哑的低吼。他低声质问道：“是，我是爱你。可是在你眼里，我到底算什么呢？”

“我……”

卡卡西还没有说完，他便打断。他自言自语地说着话：“我知道你想说什么，无非就是木叶的英雄。旗木卡卡西，你是有多恨我，你为什么要骗我，为什么不告诉我一切。你眼睁睁看着我寻找那个omega，把我耍得团团转，你觉得我很可笑是吗？”

“带土……”

“你恨我，你恨我强行标记了你。所以你不惜伤害自己，也要把我的血肉从你身上分离……你觉得那是肮脏的肉块，对吗？你恨我，对吗？”

“不，不是。我……”

“不！！！！”

带土忽然怪声尖叫起来，他抓着卡卡西的肩膀，哀声乞求：“卡卡西，你恨我吧，求求你，你恨我吧，呜呜……”

他像小狗那样呜咽着，从喉咙里发生呜呜的声音。明明没有眼泪，他却觉得自己已经哭了。

他快疯了。

……不，他已经疯了。

“……”

卡卡西沉默着，久久地凝望着他。那双异色的瞳孔里是他看不懂的情绪，他小心翼翼地、满怀期许地对视。那只漆黑的眼睛湿漉漉的，就像被抛弃的小流浪狗。小流浪狗耷拉着耳朵，无声又卑微地乞食——

求求你，恨我吧。

可带土等了很久，很久，等到最后的回答却是否决。

卡卡西摇头。

带土绝望地松开摁住卡卡西的手。他抱头蹲在地上，抓着自己的发根，像是要连皮带肉地撕扯下来，把自己撕裂成两半。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

为什么不恨他？！为什么？！

带土不奢求喜欢，他只祈求卡卡西将憎恨分与他一点点——喜欢，爱，这种词语向来与他绝缘。既然没有喜欢，那就换做恨好了。可是卡卡西却连憎恨都不肯分与他，他害怕，他恐惧，他觉得自己会就此消失在卡卡西的世界里。

“为什么不恨我……”

他哽咽起来。

“因为，我喜欢你呀。”

“……”

“不，准确地来说，是爱呢。”

“……”

他愣愣地抬头，脸上是尚未干涸的泪痕。他看向卡卡西，大脑一片空白。银发的男人笑盈盈地看着他，饶有兴致地欣赏着他的窘态，像只狡猾的狐狸一样。旗木卡卡西很快收敛好自己的情绪，他擅长这个。

带土手足无措地看着他，惴惴不安地看着他。

带土一脸茫然。他眼睛很大，眉毛平平地舒展开，下巴也不是那么顿挫，非常的娃娃脸。如果不是那半边脸的伤疤，以及他总是习惯着皱眉的话，他看上去也只不过是一个稚气未脱的学生。

“带土，我……”

明明已经有很多想说的话，想了想，他欠带土的只有一句话。可嘴唇张合，那个字节的吐出却无比艰难。

“我……”

他闭上眼，缓缓地呼吸。

旗木卡卡西原本不是一个善于表达情感的人。他喜欢戴上面罩，喜欢收敛自己的感情，他用一身的刺把自己武装起来。可是有一个笨蛋却总想着拥抱他，用自己的身体拔去他一身的刺，就算被扎得头破血流也开心地笑。

从此，旗木卡卡西就变成了一个很柔软的人。

他可以对着盘子说，我最喜欢秋刀鱼了。他可以对着帕克说，我最喜欢帕克了。他可以对水门老师说，我最喜欢老师了。他可以对所有人说早安、午安、晚安，甚至连花花草草和树上的雏鸟也能说声好久不见。

可是他没有办法对宇智波带土说，我爱你。

这是世界上最简单的咒语。

只要他说出了这个咒语，一切的一切，所有糟糕的一切，都会在仙女教母的魔法下恢复原样。那些他们失去的所有，都会回来。

“……我爱你，带土。”

卡卡西说。

他很虚弱，但他说得很笃定——他确信如此，没有人比他更喜欢、更喜欢带土。一直藏在心里无法宣泄的情感终于能说出口了。

“……”

带土怔怔地看着他，一脸茫然。

“……我爱你。”

他深呼了一口气，又重复一遍，似乎已经用尽了毕生的勇气。

“……”

他没有想到是带土后退了半步。带土拼命地摇头，像魔怔了一样低声喃呢：“……卡卡西，你又骗我……你个骗子…………”

“我已经，不会再相信你的话了。”

“事到如今，你还想骗我……你想把我骗回木叶……我知道的，我全都知道的。你就是厌恶我，在你眼里，我只不过是一个被你耍得团团转的傻子而已……”

“我很好笑，对吗？”

带土神神叨叨地说话，没有人能听清楚他说什么。无论卡卡西说什么，他也置若罔闻。他或是哽咽地喃喃自语，或是厉声戾气地怪叫。他贬低木叶，讽刺火影。他辱骂旗木卡卡西，辱骂宇智波带土。

“别骗我啊，卡卡西……”

带土低笑道：“……我可是会当真的啊。”

虽然带土还在同他说着话，可是语无伦次，已经神志不清了。

他原本以为那句咒语是吻醒睡美人的魔咒。只要轻轻浅浅的一个吻，就可以让充满荆棘的城堡恢复原样。可他却不知道，那句咒语只是灰姑娘十二点的钟响。只要念出那句咒语，等待他的不是美好的未来，而是苍凉的现实。

带土笃定地说：“……你喜欢我。”

“你爱我。”

卡卡西忽然意识到，带土此时此刻就是紧抓着糖果不放的死小孩。无论别人怎么朝他扔石子，他都再也不会松手了。

痛苦已然突破了某个阈值，达到极点。

他疯了，大概。

  



	29. 轮转

“带土，你冷静点，我没有骗你……”

“闭嘴。”

带土神色乖张，恹恹道：“你这个满嘴谎言的骗子，你叫我怎么相信你？”

“说到底，只不过是我的存在威胁到了木叶而已。你对我说这样的谎，也只不过是为了把我骗回木叶。回木叶之后又怎样？等着那群渣滓把我处死吗？！够了，卡卡西，事已至此，已经没有回头路可走了……”

“不是这样的，带土。”

“你现在是晓组织的首领，也控制着四代水影。他们会忌惮你，不敢对你怎么样。这些都是机密，他们不敢公开，一旦公开绝对会引起水火两国大名的震怒。所以你明面上还是木叶的英雄，木叶不会这么对你……”

卡卡西认真地反驳着，可是他的话在带土眼里只不过是苍白无力的诡辩。一开始带土还在沉默地听着，但是最后不知哪里触怒了带土，带土突然变得极端愤怒起来。

“去他妈的木叶英雄！”

带土揪住他的衣领，他虚弱地咳了几声。

“木叶英雄，去他妈的木叶英雄！旗木卡卡西，我在救你的时候我可没有想过木叶那种狗屁东西！我根本不想听你说这种垃圾，木叶木叶木叶，木叶去死好！我问你自己，你却回答木叶？旗木卡卡西，你到底明不明白，宇智波带土只是旗木卡卡西的英雄……”

原本是怒吼，可越说越是底气不足，越说声音越小，最后声音能被蚊子盖过去。他失神地喃喃自语，推翻自己的话。

“不，宇智带土不是英雄，他什么都做不到。他看着他珍爱的同伴去死，他看着他的爱慕的人沉浸在痛苦里，他什么都做不了，是个废物……不，不是的。他爱慕的人抛下了他。旗木卡卡西有了很多同伴，内心的空虚被填补。一直痛苦的只有被抛弃的宇智波带土而已……”

卡卡西有凯，有水门老师，有玖辛奈师母，有很多人……

他什么都没有。

一直温柔地注视着他的琳已经死去了，就连卡卡西也厌恶他欺骗他，连憎恨都不肯分与他。

他还有什么？

他只有梦而已，幸福又虚假的美梦。他让卡卡西也去做梦，他觉得这样会给卡卡西幸福。这样的自欺欺人不过是阳光下的泡泡，绚丽，但是一戳就破。假如他跟卡卡西回到木叶的话，那他一直以来的努力不就成了笑话吗？

可宇智波带土的一生，就是为了让别人不要笑话他而努力啊？

那他整个人都被否定了啊？

“够了，卡卡西，你根本不理解我，不要再说了……”

他只有满目疮痍。

穷途之哭，莫过于此。

“对，你是我的英雄，你只是我的英雄……”

银发男人有些恍惚。在被带土斥责的时候，他像是被什么击中了一样忽然福至心灵。他的眼睛也布满了血丝，满眼通红。他们失去的一切，都只是因为他们总是自私地想很多，却从未表达过，从未想过对方的感受。

他告诫自己，够了，卡卡西，你得到的教训还不够多吗？

已经不能再失去带土了……

胸腔里那种难言的挤压感又来了，现在的他连呼吸都有些困难。他咳了几声，嘴里都是苦味。其实他早就虚弱得要再次昏睡过去，只是一直强撑着和带土说话。

他想去摸带土脸上凹凸不平的伤疤，想去亲吻带土干裂的嘴唇。

他深深地呼吸着。

“带土，我一直、一直都……都喜欢你……”

“够了！”

“如果你对我已经失去了信任，就自己看看吧……”

他微微起身，对视着彼此。他们的额头紧紧相贴，他们只有一个呼吸距离。卡卡西说：“你用写轮眼，用那只连接我们彼此二人的眼睛……写轮眼的幻术很厉害，你可以用它进入到我的精神世界里……我没有骗你……”

漆黑的巴纹疯狂地转动，转化为锋利的镰刀模样。

他们连接在一起。

带土的视野飞速地模糊、变化，黑发的背影从青年到少年到幼年，时间飞快地回溯着。最后画面定格在了一个小小的身影上——

那是年幼的“带土”。

“带土”上课睡觉，“我”就用纸团扔他。“带土”被同伴嘲笑，“我”实战课就“不小心”把那些人揍了个鼻青脸肿。“带土”在雨天练习，“我”去把琳叫过来，让她喊他回家。“我”抱着围巾睡觉，“我”经常“顺路”去忍者学校……

所有琐碎的一切，他不知道的一切，都以另一个视角完完整整地展现在他面前。

[卡卡西……现在也没有任务了，是我自己太没用了……你把我丢下吧……是、是我的错才导致现在这种情况……]

[就算到了村子又怎样呢……我……呼……]

[我、我怕不想因为这种事情，就去伤害一个无辜的omega……]

[反正、反正你一直都很讨厌我吧……]

[我也讨厌你……我、我才不想被你这种人救……放我……放我下来，我不想被你背着……]

黑发少年挣扎着，银发少年还是死死箍着他。他背着带土，跌跌撞撞地前进。带土在挣扎中撞上了他背后的伤口，他疼得闷哼一声，又咬牙继续前进。

[卡卡西……你放开我……]

[我……我讨厌你……]

天灰蒙蒙的，乌云笼罩在每一个人的头顶，压得“我”喘不过气来。凝结的空气死死地扼住“我”的喉咙，叫“我”窒息。在先前的战斗里就受了不少伤了，何况还要背着一个人赶路。

四肢百骸都已经抽不出一丝力气。

雨水洗去脸上的泥泞，流过额头的伤口，顺着脸颊淌进嘴里。雨水，泥水，血水，还有别的什么咸咸的液体，混在口腔里，胡搅蛮缠地击溃着味蕾。

“我”背着黑发少年踉踉跄跄地前进着。

身后若有若无的甜腥味勾着他，扰乱着“我”的理智——那是牛奶一样甜腥的香味。

视野模糊了，整个世界天旋地转。“我”看见了无数重重叠叠的影子，看见了琳在笑，看见水门向他招手，看见朔茂敞开了手臂向他拥抱……看见了很多不应该看见的东西，“我”在穿过一条长长的隧道，漆黑的，看不到尽头的隧道。

所有的影子又扭曲成一团光飞逝。

[卡……卡卡……把我……丢……]

“我”身后的“带土”意识越发模糊起来，语无伦次，连完整的话都说不出来。之后就是一些无意识的喃呢，重复单调地说着这句话。

[闭嘴。]

“我”终于开口了，喉咙里像是梗塞着什么。尽管知道身后的人已经听不见了，但“我”还是自言自语地说着话：[……宇智波带土，我真的很讨厌你。]

“我”将手往自己的后颈伸去，拂开后颈上遮掩的发丝，将自己最脆弱的地方毫无保留地暴露出来。

视野又有些模糊了，眼睛有了些湿意，已经分不清是“我”还是自己的缘故了。

大概是要哭。

“我”主动亲吻过去。

……不是他强行标记了卡卡西，是卡卡西主动被他标记。带土有些想哭了，他怎么可以认为卡卡西对他的付出是对卡卡西的侮辱呢？！那是对所有人的侮辱啊！

卡卡西是爱着他的。

卡卡西是爱他的。  
  
[你们就是互相喜欢啊！]

琳说。

“我”低着头，视野有些模糊。“我”看见衣服上渐渐落下一点又一点的沾湿的痕迹，他听见“我”说话。

[怎么可能互相喜欢啊，带土……带土明明讨厌我吧……]

[他一定宁愿去死，也不愿意对别人做出那种事情……更何况那个人是我……他一定会讨厌死我……]

[野原琳，你到底把我当成什么人了？]

“我”突然激动起来，眼睛有些红了：[你告诉他的话，他就一定、一定会和我在一起。他会说什么对我负责这种话。因为这种事情，把两个互相讨厌的人捆起来，互相折磨到白头——]

[我现在可是beta，不是omega。]

“我”也有些崩溃了，红着眼小声哀求道：[……求求你，请你放过我吧。]

[也放过他吧……]

他知道带土一直注视着卡卡西，却不知道卡卡西也一直在注视着带土。

带土站在阴影下凝视着光下的卡卡西，卡卡西也曾在阴影下凝视着光下的带土。卡卡西背了带土一次，带土也背了卡卡西一次。带土误会卡卡西一次，现在卡卡西也误会带土一次。带土的额头和卡卡西的额头紧紧相贴，现在卡卡西也和带土的额头紧紧相贴……

他们之间的爱是平等的。

他终于看到了他想要看到的部分，那个令他痛苦的部分——

“我”倒在地上。

“我”眼里的世界横了过来。左边是浴室里纯白的天花板，是冰冷又悲怆的苍白。右边是猩红的血色，黏稠的血块蜿蜒流淌了一地。中间是散落了一地的药。

“我”把世界劈裂成两半。

“我”站起来，注视着地上的瓷砖。那是个连意识都没有的肉块，只能勉强看得出人形的雏形。连人都不能称得上，只能用“它”来称呼。

“我”小心翼翼地把它包好，将地上散落的药瓶捡起来。“我”踉踉跄跄地将满是血的浴室打扫干净，几次都站不住，几次晕厥。“我”把它安置在垃圾堆里，“我”对它说，对不起。

……

眼泪夺眶而出。

然而最后一切的一切，全都化为神无毗巨石底下一句无声的告白。写轮眼还在复刻着口型，“我”看到自己说——

卡卡西，我喜欢你。

啊啊啊啊！！

那些画面又猛然破碎，他歇斯底里地低吼，从卡卡西的回忆里抽离出来。带土此刻才发现自己已经泪流满面，已经泣不成声。他疯狂地抹擦着自己的眼泪，他早就不是那个爱哭鬼了。

他们本该拥有一切，可最后一无所有。

无论是恨也好还是爱也好，他们之间还是只有痛苦。是，卡卡西是欺骗了带土，那又怎样？带土也欺骗了卡卡西——他们都不知道那是彼此。

卡卡西还在紧贴着他的额头。

卡卡西一脸笑意地看着他，眼眸弯弯道：“很久很久以前，宇智波带土让旗木卡卡西知道，旗木卡卡西是有人爱的，是被他爱着的……被一个笨蛋爱着……”

“现在轮到他了。”


	30. 你的狗狗与我们的未来

  
  
“我……”

带土声音嘶哑得不像话，连个简单的音节都发不出来。卡卡西似乎松了一口气，紧贴着他的额头就要松开。他又握住卡卡西的后脑勺，紧紧地贴在一起。他们只有一个呼吸的距离，死死地凝视着彼此。

他真正地拥有了卡卡西。

卡卡西喜欢他。

卡卡西缓缓道：“带土，我们回家吧……”

“……”

带土的呼吸微微一滞。假如卡卡西说，让他回木叶，那他肯定会歇斯底里。但是卡卡西说的是回家，说的是我们——

这些字眼似乎带着别样的魔力，让他着迷。

带土有些懊恼起来，因为他发现自己无法拒绝卡卡西。

何况卡卡西正看着自己呢。这个大垃圾不知道发生了怎样的转变，一点也不像小时候那样又冷又刺。他变得温婉，变得懂得如何示弱。他懂得如何把自己死死地拿捏在手，他懂得如何牢牢地驯服自己。

带土闭眼，声音沙哑地道：“旗木卡卡西，你个垃圾。”

卡卡西笑了起来。

他知道带土这是答应了，他连连点头应声说是。

“可我还是憎恶木叶，憎恶火影。我还是想要月之眼，还是讨厌这个世界……”带土平静地说着，卡卡西安静地听着。

带土反问道：“卡卡西，你就不害怕我回到木叶之后报复木叶吗？”

卡卡西毫不犹豫地回答：“不会。”

“……”

带土恹恹道：“旗木卡卡西，你是在小瞧我吗？我现在可是在操控水影，也是晓组织……”

“不。”

他们对峙着，只有带土单方面的剑拔弩张，卡卡西还是笑意盈盈。卡卡西的笑容总是很温柔，像羽毛一样轻轻地拂过去，当带土凝视他的时候，带土总觉得那眼睛里像是藏着星辰大海一样熠熠生辉——

带土败下阵来。

卡卡西笑道：“我不害怕，因为你喜欢我。”  
  
“……”

……这样的有恃无恐让他又是高兴又是懊恼。高兴的是卡卡西全心全意地信赖着他，懊恼的是他已经完蛋了，他已经被旗木卡卡西这个死死地套牢了。

“我果然还是很讨厌木叶……”

“但我喜欢你。”

带土生气道：“卡卡西，你果然变成了垃圾。”

“是，是。”

他投降道：“我是个垃圾，你是英雄。”

“……”

之后的日子里，带土把卡卡西身上的镣铐解开。他把雨忍村的医疗忍者叫了过来，治疗卡卡西。角都只能用地怨虞连接断臂残肢这种外伤，对于那些细胞已经坏死的陈年旧伤毫无办法。

他和卡卡西之间已经不可能再有小孩了。

卡卡西从小就滥用抑制剂，子宫在发育阶段就被遏制，子宫残缺。那个小孩的存在本身就是奇迹，而奇迹永远不可能发生第二次。就算卡卡西不吃药，那个小孩也留不住的。何况卡卡西还吃药堕胎过，对子宫的伤害更大。

卡卡西说，带土，对不起……

带土说，对不起这种屁话你还是留着对你自己说吧，我才不想要什么小孩。

卡卡西微微一怔，自言自语道，我以为你很在意我们的孩子……

带土怪叫起来——

旗木卡卡西，你少给我想那些有的没的！到现在你还想那些乱七八糟的东西，你果然是个垃圾！我当然很在意我们的小孩……

带土有些委屈道，可是我更在乎你。

卡卡西一愣，他紧紧抱着卡卡西，用力地箍住。他把头埋在卡卡西的脖颈间，放肆无比。  
  
黑绝想要杀死卡卡西，他把黑绝封印起来。

黑绝对他而言，原本就是碍手碍脚的东西。他从不准备按照斑的计划一步步实施，他和斑只是互相利用的关系。假如卡卡西不出现在这里，他会把月之眼拖上个十几年，然后再封印黑绝。

他对长门说，他要回到木叶，只是趁机夺取九尾的情报而已。

长门对他无话可说。

卡卡西的气色渐渐好转起来，慢慢地能下地走动。距离回到木叶的日子愈来愈近，卡卡西却忽然想要去看夏日祭。

“我们去捞金鱼吧。”

卡卡西说。

带土有些无语，道：“旗木卡卡西，你幼不幼稚？你应该好好休息。”

“不要。”

卡卡西忽然有些任性起来，他假装委屈道：“带土，我真的很想去夏日祭……”

“和你一起。”

卡卡西双手合十，眨眼，咬字他的名字。他板着脸，僵硬了一会儿，只好无奈点头——带土不由得有些绝望，他果然已经被旗木卡卡西这个人死死地套牢了。他对卡卡西完全没有办法，一点办法都没有。

“明明已经老大不小了，还这么幼稚……”

“嗯哼。”

卡卡西想起很久很久的以前。他高高地坐在父亲的肩膀上，看着街上人来人往。热闹的街道上满是欢声笑语，所有的人都结伴游玩，或是跟父母，或是跟亲朋好友，或是跟恋人……

他看到了带土。

黑发的小男孩孤零零地站着，眼里满是落寞。带土站在灯火阑珊的地方，渴求地看着街道上的人群。小孩们依偎着父母，黑发小男孩依靠着树。

带土……

他叫了一声带土的名字，带土却在与他对视了一眼之后，飞速地跑开。

大概是不想被他同情吧。

从此之后，他就再也没有在夏日祭里见到过带土。后来，父亲也死了，他也没有去过夏日祭了，可那样的孤独一直深深地烙在他的记忆里。他一直想要和带土一起去夏日祭，去抚平带土的伤口。

可是他们之间只有深深的误会，把彼此推开。他不但没有抚平带土的伤口，带土却在那个磷火漫天的夜晚里抚平他的伤口。

再后来，带土也死了。

卡卡西转头看着身侧的带土。

带土身穿着深蓝色的浴衣，依然是一副苦大仇深的表情。在暖黄色的灯火映照下，这样的神情却有些孩子气来。小孩子们拿着风车举着丸子，嬉戏打闹，木屐踏在地上嘎吱作响。卡卡西忽然觉得，带土和这些野小孩也没什么区别。

看着他忽然转头看向自己，却又不说话，带土也看了过来。

“看我干什么？”

他坦然自若地道：“看你好看。”

带土摸了右半边脸的伤疤，有些僵硬。过了好一会儿，他别过头，缓缓道：“……我还是去买一个面具吧。”

“……”

卡卡西有些无奈，道：“带土，你还说我总是想一些乱七八糟的东西，你不也是一样吗？事到如今，你还是不明白我的心意。”

“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你脸上的疤痕，那是为了我刻下的痕迹……你否定了它，是想说你后悔救了我吗？”

“不……”

他侧过头，亲吻上了带土右边的疤痕。带土的瞳孔微微睁大，有些不敢置信。他们还沉浸在失而复得的喜悦里，还有着不真实感的惴惴不安。带土是死抓着糖果不放的野小孩这是他塞给野小孩轻飘飘的气球。

在他要松开的时候，一只宽厚的手握住了他的后脑勺。

带土摁住他，回吻。

带土忘我地亲吻他左眼的伤疤，亲吻他的鼻尖，亲吻他的唇角痣，亲吻他的嘴唇。如果说他的吻只是蜻蜓点水一样轻飘飘，而带土的吻蛮横得不讲道理。

这个亲吻迟到得太久。

他们吻了很久很久，直到他有些喘不过气了，带土才松开。

他们一起去捞金鱼，他蹲在地上像个小孩。带土板着脸在一旁看着，看着他浪费了一个又一个纸篓。明明是前暗部队长，现在却连一个小小的金鱼都搞不定——带土已经分不清是因为卡卡西是故意的，还是因为卡卡西太虚弱。

最后带土捞了很多金鱼。他说，给你做盐烧金鱼吃。

卡卡西：……

在回家的路上，卡卡西突然停了下来，带土顺着视线看过去——他们看到一只眼瞎腿瘸的脏兮兮的野狗趴在一个小土丘上睡觉，脏兮兮的毛发能隐约看到是黑色。

“啊。”

卡卡西顿了顿，道：“好像啊……”

带土沉默了一会儿，说：“大概就是它吧。”

“……”

“带土，对不起……”

卡卡西低头垂眼道：“那只白猫被我养死了……”

带土没好气道：“我知道，你连自己都照顾不好，又怎么可能养好一只猫？那个土丘里，就是那只猫吧……”

“……”

带土顿了顿然后说：“放心吧，我会养着你的。”

“嗯。”

带土把卡卡西抱了起来，卡卡西有些诧异。带土说：“不要想那些烦人的讨人厌事情了。”

“我来当你的小狗吧。”

“如果有人欺负你，我就咬他。如果你难过，我就用鼻子蹭你，舔你。在你睡觉的时候，我会趴在床边为你守夜，在你做噩梦的时候把你叫起来，用自己的身体温暖你。在你吃饭的时候，我在会在你的脚边转圈圈，我会看着你，我会张开嘴巴，等你用手喂我。我会把你的手指舔得干干净净。”

“我比狗狗更可爱，比狗狗更忠诚，比狗狗更爱你。”

然后带土就挠他咯吱窝，逗得他笑。带土就真的像狗狗一样在他身上轻轻地啃啃咬咬，带土亲了上去，他回吻。

他们知道，他们还有很多事情要去面对。一堆乱七八糟的后续还等着他们去头疼，或者是他们要做很多事情让别人去头疼。无关紧要的人和事只占据他们生命中微不足道的一小部分，是他们故事里一笔带过的只言片语。

他们还有很长久的未来。


End file.
